Let Me Be Your Popsicle
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Akuroku: Roxas, new to Castle Oblivion, falls in love with someone who doesnt feel the same, but when their dark pasts are revealed, they ignite a flame they cant put out no matter what they do or say to each other. YAOI LEMON! 3-some,Rape,Zemyx,cute&fun
1. Moons, Books, and Pranks

It had been anything but a quiet and peaceful night in castle oblivion, much like every other night the thirteen members had to endure while living with each other. Demyx clearly didn't know about the invention of headphones, Vexen's experiments often exploded and went up in smoke, Luxord would cuss heavily whenever he got unlucky and lost a game of blackjack to someone as stupid as Xigbar, and Siax yelled at everyone and anyone that disturbed his attempt to spend a romantic night with Xemnas. More than half of the thirteen had a love interest with another member of the organization, whether or not those feelings were mutual, it often didn't stop them. Siax took pride in his ability to nail the Superior, but the others would accuse him of kissing up; behind his back of course. No one found it funny or weird how most of the castle slept with its other members, but instead it kept the organization entertained during their usually boring assignments to help Xemnas take over the worlds. As seriously as the organization took this goal, they knew how to have fun and enjoy a nice summer.

"Demyx to the Superiors office!" a loud speaker echoed into every room, hall, and corridor in castle Oblivion.

"Don't go," Zexion begged with his arm wrapped tightly around his boyfriends waist, who was also holding him.

"Sorry Zexy, but if I don't go, Siax will go all berserk on me. I'll be back soon."

"What do you think they want?" Zexion's one visible eye that wasn't hidden behind his slate hair asked with an annoyance of the situation. Demyx shrugged and stood his tall body up from the loveseat he had just been enjoying. He teleported right outside of Xemnas' office and knocked a little tune until Siax opened it.

"Get in." The scarred blue hair man ordered.

"Demyx, for this year's summer kick off, you're in charge of cleaning the pool before the party. Also, don't forget that Luxeaus can't swim, so don't let him go in unless YOU want to give him CPR. And you're the official DJ so prepare for that." Xemnas didn't turn around from his desk to face Demyx or Siax, and when he finished talking, Siax shoved Demyx out the door.

"Sheesh, so much for a thank you." Demyx griped. "Now that's just plain rude." Demyx stuck his tongue out to the security camera on the ceiling right outside the Superior's office door, about to moon him when the loud speaker boomed once again.

"Demyx stop being immature. And Axel, to the Superior's office. NOW! And whatever it is you just put on fire, put it out!"

Demyx giggled like a little girl when he heard Siax's words. Four seconds later, Axel's warp hole opened up a foot away from Demyx, his best friend in the entire organization.

"So Demy, what did we get blamed for this time?" Axel smirked, assuming that since both he and Demyx were summoned to see Xemnas, than they must have been in trouble for one of many pranks they often pulled on everyone who dwelled in the castle.

"Nothing, Xemnas gave me my summer assignment. I'm guessing you're next."

"Only one way to find out." Axel grinned ear to ear as he tapped the door with the back of his knuckles.

"Axel, just what exactly did we catch you lighting on fire?" Siax folded his arms as he began his interrogation inside the office.

"Oh, it was nothing, just incinerating the garbage behind the kitchen." The twisted smile on Axel's face said otherwise, but Siax had other pressing matters on his mind to focus on, and Xemnas' lover or not, he still had to execute his work as Superiors personal assistant.

"Alright then. Now," as Siax instructed a laughing Axel, for which Siax could not explain the reason why, Xemnas let out a low growl and got up from his chair to open his door.

"DEMYX STOP THAT AT ONCE!"

What Siax couldn't at first see was what Axel and Xemnas saw from the security monitors: Demyx mooning them point blank.

"What the? Demyx! Pants on now!" Siax summoned his weapon, but the melodious nocturne had warped somewhere else before he could do any damage.

"What took so long?" Zexion whined when Demyx proudly strode back into the smaller boys room after opening the unlocked door.

"Just having some fun with Siax. Now, where were we?" Demyx sat back down near his boyfriend to cuddle as Zexion read to Demyx.

"NO! Again?" Demyx put his head in his hands.

"Demyx, it's no surprise. Every damn book Harry Potter gets his life threatened, decides to try to be brave, does something stupid, breaks the rules, and gets rewarded for it as a hero. By the fourth book, it's no shocker that someone wants him dead." Zexion rolled his eyes at what he found to be the most over-repetitive story line, but it's what Demyx loved, so he endured it.

"So…he's not going to die?"

"Demy there are more books to the series after this. If he dies somewhere in the first four, what are the rest going to be about?" Zexion used to find Demyx's innocent optimism cute, but there were times when he wished the boy would just read more.

"Hmm, good point. Ok, go on." Demyx snuggled close to Zexion when a harsh rapid knock was on the door.

"Coming." Zexion sighed as he stood to answer the door. It had been an established rule that they could not warp into anyone's room but their own, not even their boyfriends room, although some still did in secret. The closest they could get was right outside the door, and if this rule were ever broken, their ability to warp would be suspended for a whole week. No one really opposed this rule, since it was created due to the fact that many members walked in on a couple in the act or even just a single member enjoying himself, so the rule was done more as a favor. However, it was still new enough that they hated having to actually get up and open doors that were before ignored.

"Demyx!" Axel shouted, moving right past Zexion and into the shorter boys room without even looking at him.

"Axel, stop getting him into trouble!" Zexion folded his arms and glared at the tall, thin red-head. His hair was as intense a red as a burning flame, and his eyes were as dangerous as tempting precious stones, but he was most known for his curiosity and fun loving nature that often came with many risks of consequences.

"I came to deliver an order from Xemnas, cool it Zexion." Axel snapped his fingers and a small flame came between them.

"Axel, no need for that, leave him alone. Now, what is it?" Demyx stood up, just as tall as Axel, but appearing a bit shorter since Axel's jet spikes went out and up, versus Demyx's mullet version of a Mohawk.

"Xemnas gave me a list of items to pick up for the party, and as punishment for scaring his eyes with your ass, you have to help."

"But Axel, Zexion is reading to me and I have to figure out who's going to win the goblet of fire!"

"Has that old wizard, Dumbledore, died yet?"

"He…dies?" Demyx asked Zexion with huge puppy eyes and Zexion turned with fists to Axel.

"There is no greater sin than spoiling a good book!"

"Aww, and what are you going to do about it? Fight me? Now, let's go Demyx, I have things I need to set ablaze and I can't until Xemnas is happy; that way it's more fun to piss him off again." Axel opened a portal and Demyx kissed an angry Zexion's cheek goodbye to join the overly happy pyro.

"Ok I'll go to Halloween town, and you go to Atlantica. We should finish in about an hour if we hurry." Axel handed Demyx his half of the list and within the next hour the two were back in Castle Oblivion.

"Are you sure you got everything?" Siax glared at Axel and Demyx when they turned in the supplies to his personal office.

"Yes Siax, now just take it so we can leave." Axel rolled his eyes and grabbed Demyx's arm to leave before giving Siax a chance to oppose.

"Wait, Axel, stop!" Demyx said in an aggressive whisper as they walked down a corridor.

"What is it?" Axel turned around, his hand still on Demyx's wrist.

"It's Roxas, he looks so sad!" Demyx whispered in an even quieter tone.

"Roxy, you ok?" Axel had never spent much time with the shortest, newest, and youngest member of the organization, but he couldn't ignore Demyx's concerning nature that told him to ask Roxas.

"I'm fine, whats it to you anyway?" Roxas retorted, standing on a balcony overseeing the backyard.

"Hey if you're going to be an ass, I will too." Axel got in a fighting stance when Demyx playfully slapped his arm.

"We know it's hard to get used to this place, but we never see you except for mandatory meetings and breakfast." Demyx offered his friendship and care to anyone who didn't already have it.

"Look I'm fine on my own." Roxas began walking down a hall that came from Zexion's room, which was his only 'friend' in the castle, since he was usually just as quiet and calm as Roxas.

"Wonder whats eating him." Axel groaned, biting an apple.

"What the? Where did you get that from?" Demyx wondered aloud when Axel shrugged him off and began walking slowly towards his own room, Demyx trailing behind him.

"I feel bad for Roxas, he's all alone."

"His damn fault." Axel ate away.

"He's Zexion's best friend though, and I think that's his only friend."

"I've seen him around Marly a couple times, but who wants to hang out with that creepy freak who hits on nearly everyone?"

"Who are you calling a creepy freak?" Marluxia appeared right behind Axel.

"Oh hey Marly! How's it going?" Axel winced.

"I've never hit on you Axel, although I'd much like to hit you." Marluxia drew a fist.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, I just," Axel backed up.

"Cool it Axel," Marluxia laughed and to Axel's displeasure, he turned back into Zexion, who had the ability to disguise appearances and voices.

"Zexion? Grr, you owe me!" Axel stomped off while Demyx laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

"Hey Axe, whats the plan for today's prank?" Demyx ran to catch up to Axel, with Zexion slowly dreading doing the same.

"Hmm, well Zexion's got me thinking. The two most desperate and lonely people here are Marluxia and Larxene; and Roxas but no one wants to be with that selfish prick."

"Who are you calling a selfish prick?" Roxas asked from behind the tall pyro, who glanced around and smiled when he didn't see Zexion.

"What do you think I'm stupid? You cant get me twice Zexion."

"Zexion? What are you talking about?" Roxas crossed his arms.

"Look I know its you so change back already; looking at 'Roxas' is pissing me off."

"Hey guys, oh hey Roxas, here's the book you asked for." Zexion walked past Axel and to Roxas to hand him a thick book.

"You, you're really Roxas?" Axel felt so embarrassed and it showed on his face.  
>"Thanks," Roxas said to Zexion before giving Axel a dirty and sorry look as he walked away.<p>

"You just got your ass served to you." Demyx said, partly amused and party embarrassed for his best friend.

"Eh, he'll get over it. Anyway, since Zexion owes me and he makes a very believable Marly, I think he should disguise himself again and go to Larxene, flirt with her and lead her on, and then ditch her. When she looks for Marly again, the real Marly, he'll be totally lost!"

"Good idea! Can you Zexy, pretty please?" Demyx flashed big blue puppy eyes at his boyfriend, who sighed.

"Fine, if I must conform to something so childish just to keep you happy, I will."

"YAY! Thanks Zexy!" Demyx giggled and Axel told Zexion exactly what to say and do. "Got it memorized?"

"Yea yea, I'll be back soon." Zexion changed into Marluxia and warped off, returning fifteen minutes later with red lipstick kiss marks all over his face and an angry harsh glare at the two boys waiting in his room.

"How'd it go?" Axel asked, half predicting the story as he laughed.

"She really is a lonely bitch. She'll be looking for Marluxia any second now so I need to wipe this makeup off." Zexion smudged the lipstick and smeared it across his cheeks.

"Well that was a pretty good prank, good enough for the rest of the day. I'll catch you two later," Axel waved goodbye and warped to his room before Zexion could unleash his anger.


	2. Twinlike Pasts & Jealous Popsicles

Two uneventful day's passed and Axel and Demyx decided to lay low on the pranks since Marluxia and Larxene got into a huge argument that drove Siax insane, and of course they'd never suspect Zexion to partake in any such immaturity, so they had no reason to blame Axel or Demyx either. At breakfast, however, Axel grew impatient of not being able to do anything fun.

"Can someone pass me a biscuit?" He asked aloud at the table, everyone sitting in place of their number with Xemnas at the head of the table. Roxas was the one closest to the biscuits, and sick of Axel, he threw it at the redhead, hitting him in the face.

"The fuck? What the fuck is your problem?" Axel stood up, taller than nearly every member and intimidating as well.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just an annoying selfish prick remember?" Roxas eyed Axel with furry.

"You're such a douche! No wonder you don't have any friends here!" Axel spat and Roxas took his words to his heartlessness.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Roxas stood up too.

"What's the matter? You mad because you know it's true? Bet you didn't have friends before you came here either!"

"Don't talk about my past life, you don't know shit!"

"I know that your shit!"

"And I know that you're both getting on my nerves!" Xemnas joined the duel by standing and slamming his palms on the table. "If you're going to fight, take it outside in the back."

"Fight fight fight!" Most members chanted and Axel warped to the backyard with a smile. Roxas reluctantly went and was followed by half of the table.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" Axel's chakrams spun in haste around his body.

"I, I don't want to fight," Roxas stood without his keyblades and Axel laughed.

"Too late bitch!" Axel threw a chakram and Roxas ducked, summoning his keyblade Oblivion. When Axel spun his chakrams more fiercely, Roxas summoned his other keyblade, Oathkeeper. Axel grinned and threw his chakrams in the air, snapping as they came down in flames and straight to Roxas.

"No!" Roxas screamed, dropping his keyblades in fear and took one in the stomach, knocking him off his feet and onto the grass, head first, then back, then feet.

Most members watching from the sidelines warped away, bored that the fight ended so soon, but Demyx and Zexion ran to Axel.

"Is he ok?" Demyx asked, getting closer.

"That's what you get when you throw shit at me!" Axel barked, a bit nervous though when Roxas rolled over, clutching his stomach.

"Roxas?" Zexion ran over to his friend. "He's hurt!"

"No shit, these aren't toys." Axel summoned his weapons away.

"No Axe, look!" Demyx saw blood leaking from where the spikes on Axel's chakrams pierced Roxas' stomach with burn marks scarring his delicate body.

"He needs to see Vexen!" Zexion yelled, and Axel walked over to the injured boy, picked him up like a baby and had Zexion warp to Vexen.

"Lay him on his bed and drop this mixture into each punctured hole, then spray this solution over the burns. Both will sting, but it's imperative that he does not touch, scratch, or wipe away any of the liquid medicine." Vexen ordered and shooed the boys away.

"You ok?" Demyx asked Roxas, who shivered as he lost blood.

"Look I know this is kind of a weird thing to ask after we just fought but, could you put your arms around my neck? It'll make it easier to carry you," Axel explained. Roxas nodded and did just that, burying his face into Axel's neck and Axel fell in love with the smell of Roxas' shampoo. It was something sweet, something sugary yet covered in a hidden scent best described as lust to Axel's mind.

Axel lay Roxas on his bed and took responsibility to make sure he got the treatment he needed.

"Alright, now Vexen said you can't touch it for half an hour." Axel said after he followed Vexen's instructions.

"It burns!" Roxas tried to claw at his skin but Axel grabbed his hand.

"Just squeeze my hand instead."

"It stings!"

"Just twenty nine minutes left." Axel restrained Roxas with his own hands and tried to calm the twisting and squirming blonde.

"I'm, I'm sorry Roxas." Axel apologized, surprised to see just how much he hated to see Roxas in pain.

"It's ok, it's my fault; I asked for it."

"No, you told me you didn't want to fight and I should have respected it. Why didn't you fight back?" Axel hoped he wasn't insulting him.

"I was going to, until they lit up on fire. Don't laugh, but I'm afraid of fire."

"Why?" Axel couldn't comprehend the idea.

"Before I came here, I used to live in a human world that we Nobodies visit often; Twilight Town. But my house burned down, along with my family inside."

"Roxas, I, I'm so sorry!" Axel let go of Roxas' hands and wrists and sat up straight.

"It's ok. After I lost my parents and my twin brother, I had nothing left, so I took Xemnas up on his offer to come here." Roxas sat up, grimacing as he did so through the pain.

"You had a twin?"

"Yea, we were identical. His name was Ventus, and even my parents got us mixed up. We used to prank everyone and make people laugh; he was my best friend. He was the first to notice the fire since we were all asleep. I slept through most of it and when I realized that our house was burning down, Ventus saved me and helped me evacuate. But the fumes and smoke made it difficult and I hit my head just as I made it outside. He told me to wait while he made sure my parents were ok, and the next thing I knew the firemen were putting out the fire and the ambulance was taking three body bags with them. Apparently a beam from the wall fell and blocked my parents door; they never made it out of their room and Ventus died trying to move it."

Axel sat in horror, feeling regret and guilt on every level for reminding the poor boy of something so tragic.

"I'm terribly sorry. I won't ever light fire around you again I swear!"

"No, its fine. I need to get over my fear. That's what Ven would say."

"Do you know what stared the fire?" Axel asked, hoping to change the subject and soon.

Roxas fought back his emotions. "It was my fault. I left the oven on because I was baking Ven a cake for his birthday, well, our birthday. I was going to surprise him in the morning. But I stayed up so late working on it that I was too tired to realize what I had done. I didn't even remember that I had baked until the fireman told a police officer that a gas leak from the oven started everything. I, I killed my family." Roxas broke down, silent tears making their way down his cheeks as Axel stood up and bent down to hold him. He thought about all the horrible birthday's he had, but none could top that.

"Shh, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I didn't have many friends, but Ven was all I really had. And I killed him. And now I still don't have any friends, I cant do anything right!" Roxas yelled through his sobs.

"You have me, I'm your friend." Axel said, allowing Roxas to cry on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Roxas started to calm down as Axel massaged his back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up."

"Don't be, I'm sorry for causing all of this."

"It's alright. What about you? What was your life like before the organization?" Roxas wiped away the last bit of evidence of tears and tried to recollect himself.

"Mine wasn't too great either." Axel sat down by Roxas' side, still rubbing his shoulder. "My mom never wanted me and my dad was a drunk, so they would often forget about me. They would go days without ever talking to me and when I'd finally go downstairs for food, they'd say 'oh, you're still here? I forgot all about you,'. They hardly remembered my name and pretty soon my dad wouldn't even admit that I was his son. My mom got depressed saying that I was a bad boy since I hid in my room all day. I guess I was just scared of them; they always fought with each other and I just wanted to forget that they existed. I wanted to forget everything. Then one day I came home from school and my mom was standing in the living room with a gun to her head, saying that she was going to make herself forget. She said she wanted to forget who she was, who my dad was, and who I was. That was the first time she had ever said my first and middle name, and I was surprised she knew it."

"What's your middle name?"

"Lea; Axel Lea. Anyway, she pulled the trigger, right in front of me. I was sent to therapy to 'cope' but all I told the therapist was that I wanted to forget. Then, one day, my dad stopped coming home. I guess he forgot all about me too. I lived on my own taking up any job that a sixteen year old could get to survive, and that's when I realized that I couldn't live in ignorance. I couldn't keep forgetting. So I made a pact to myself that I wouldn't forget; that I would memorize every memory, good or bad, because it's those memories that shape us. One of life's little rules, got it memorized?" Axel asked Roxas who nodded.

"I'm sorry about your mom, and your dad."

"It's ok. Guess we have more in common than we thought huh? I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot Roxas."

"Me too." Roxas said, and Axel could feel an awkward moment coming so he changed the subject yet again.

"You look tired, maybe you should try to sleep?" Axel proposed.

"Good idea, this medicine is making me droggy, and all these memories are exhausting."

"I'll let you rest then."

"Wait! I, I don't want to have a nightmare, or a flashback. But in case I do, can you stay here, to wake me up?" Roxas gripped his blankets, hoping that it wasn't too weird a question.

"Sure," Axel sat back down on his chair, but Roxas scooted over on his bed and patted the mattress and Axel took off his boots and sat next to Roxas once more. "Just get some rest; I'll stay here to make sure you're ok."

"Thanks Axel, I really appreciate it; it means a lot." Roxas yawned and fell asleep, his back towards Axel.

Axel sat there for a few hours and watched Roxas as he slept peacefully, and when the blonde woke up from his nap, he smiled at the sight of his new friend.

"Goodmorning." Axel smiled, even though it was nearly dinner time.

"I'm hungry." Roxas rubbed his eyes.

"Same; let's see what Xiggy is making for us." Axel helped Roxas out of bed as they joined the rest of the organization for dinner. They sat in their own seats and talked to their separate friends and ignored each other for the rest of the night, since that moment in Roxas' room was a big leap in a short amount of time.

The next day Axel decided to walk to castle grounds to keep himself entertained, which was a task that would surely take the whole day to complete. After the first few hours of running into some organization members and brief chatting, Axel got bored and changed his plans to take a break by the courtyard which was always empty and hidden by a large maze that one had to suffer to reach. Only a small few members of the organization ever attempted to try it, and even fewer succeeded due to the ease of getting lost and giving up. Luckily for Axel, the maze was made of a large thick plant that Marluxia slaved over to keep in perfect condition, and Axel loved to burn it down whenever he got lost or too tired to keep working so hard. But to his own surprise, Axel only had to burn a few small walls down that no one would notice, which would be a nice surprise for Marluxia when he finally found the ash evidence. Axel was enjoying his peaceful walk when he was about to exit the maze and heard a small quiet voice.

"Why did I ever agree to come here; there's nothing here for me, and no one." Axel recognized the voice to be Roxas' and had to work hard not to be seen by the saddened boy. When Axel peaked around the corner he could see Roxas sitting on a bench eating a sea salt popsicle, his profile in view from behind the wall that Axel hid.

The blonde licked and sucked on the blue popsicle and Axel stared intently as he felt himself growing hard at the innocent act that looked way too tempting. Roxas or not, it didn't matter who, Axel wanted what he wanted and when he wanted it. He could hear the teen making noises of approval over the flavor and Axel's stomach clenched within him and he had to do himself the favor of unbuckling his pants. As Roxas licked and sucked away, Axel pumped his now full erection, trying not to make any noise as he would occasionally peak to extend his excitement.

When Roxas had finished his popsicle, Axel finished in the bushes and put his pants back on before turning around to leave, hoping that he could escape before running into Roxas.


	3. Let Me Be Your Popsicle

The following day, Axel was cleaning his zippo collection when a knock came at the door, destined to be the one person he was avoiding most in the castle.

"Roxas?"

"Can I talk to you?" Roxas stepped into Axel's room without permission.

"Um, sure? What's up?"

"Do you like me Axel?"

"Huh? What?" Axel didn't know the answer within himself so he didn't know how to respond.

"You were spying on me Axel, yesterday in the courtyard."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you yesterday, in the maze. You were watching me eat my popsicle, and then I saw you, masturbating."

Axel stood frozen, not sure what to do or say next.

"I gota say you made me jealous of a popsicle."

"If you were looking for a blowjob, you could have asked."

"You…you'd give me a bj?" Axel grew suspicious.

"I don't know; just the other day you hated me!" Roxas through the ball back into Axel's court.

"No I, I guess I just didn't know you enough to form an opinion."

"But you think I'm annoying and selfish?"

"It wouldn't kill you to hang out with us more often instead of locking yourself in your room every damn day. And besides, that was before we got a chance to know each other."

"You were right, I, I don't have any friends or anyone to hang out with. Just Zexion and Marluxia, but Marly's always gardening and Zexion's either reading or spending time with Demyx and I don't want to be a third wheel."

"I always hang out with those two, they wouldn't mind. And you can chill with me if you really want to," Axel added to cheer the blonde up.

"If you say so; I better get going," Roxas turned around towards the door.

"Wait, Roxas," Axel grabbed Roxas wrist from behind and pulled him close into a hug. "What about my blowjob?"

"Axel, I,"

"Shh, you don't have to right now, but next time, let me be your popsicle," Axel whispered in a husky voice and could feel Roxas' shaking and when he looked down, he was holding Zexion.

"What the FUCK is your problem?" Axel backed up and summoned his chakrams.

"It was Demyx and Roxas I swear Axel! I wanted nothing to do with this but they were going to ignore me until I did so after a few hours I couldn't take it anymore! Please don't kill me," Zexion didn't have anything to summon to out-win chakrams so he backed up into the door.

"You're coming with me," Axel mumbled as he opened a portal and pushed Zexion through it, following behind.

"Oh hey, did you do it?" Demyx asked when he saw Zexion and yipped when he saw Axel.

"He caught me," Zexion frowned and Roxas panicked and fell out of the chair he had been sitting on.

"Alright somebody explain!" Axel demanded.

"It was my idea." Roxas stood up slowly, bracing himself against the toppled chair.

"You?" Axel couldn't believe it. "Who was the one who was eating the popsicle yesterday? Was that Zexion or really Roxas?"

"It was really me, not Zexion. I thought I heard footsteps and I saw you when you weren't looking. I saw you and when you didn't leave I assumed that you were watching me. I looked into the fountain and I could see part of your reflection and I saw what you were doing. I didn't know what to think, so I asked Zexion to find out for me because I was, I was nervous."

"Why would you be nervous? I'm the one who should be nervous! You watched me playing with myself! That's an invasion of privacy!" Axel yelled, although he knew his case wasn't very valid.

"In Roxas' defense, when you masturbate in public you lose the right of privacy," Demyx winced.

"Shut the fuck up Demyx, I know you're in on this too! In fact, why are you in on this? Who's side are you on?" Axel was beginning to feel betrayed.

"I'm on both of your sides. I think you should tell him Roxas,"

"Tell me what?" Axel looked from one pair of eyes in the room to the next and to the next.

"I… like you Axel. I wanted Zexion to find out if you really hated me or not. I said that you did, but Demyx said otherwise. I just wanted to know was all. Sorry." Roxas stood up and briskly headed towards the door.

"Wait! Roxas if you have a question, just ask me. No need for elaborate plans."

"Sorry," Roxas continued to his destination and left before Axel could think of what to say next.

"I'm so lost!" Axel put a hand to his head.

"I think you two would make a cute couple," Demyx smiled.

"This was your idea wasn't it? You're trying to set us up aren't you?"

"I think you'd both be happy together. What do you say?"

"What do I say? Demyx, he's the one person here who I don't get along with who I haven't even pranked! The other guys that hate me, well I cant blame them because it's usually my fault. But this guy, I haven't done shit to him!"

"Just give him a chance, he's a nice guy." Zexion spoke up for his best friend.

"You too Zexy? Whatever, just stop being other people; it's making me paranoid!"

"Axe, Roxas doesn't have many friends here. We should help him. And he told me about the talk you two had, about your pasts; you guys have so much in common and can really help each other."

"How? How can we help Roxas? Make him go to our stupid parties where all we ever do is get drunk and fuck each other?" Axel made it obvious that it wasn't his problem, or care.

"I got it!" Demyx exclaimed. "Let's go on a double date with him!"

"You and Zexion? Who are you going to get to go with that party-pooper?"

"You silly! He likes you after all!" Demyx squealed.

"But I don't know if I like him back; I wouldn't want to get his hopes up. And now that he caught me masturbating, it's a little embarrassing!" Axel was bothered that no one seemed to understand.

"Just give him a fucking chance will you? If he says yes, will you go?" Demyx pleaded with his hands together.

"He wont say yes Demy; he may be a sweet kid with a bad past, but that means he's a pussy."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Demyx bent forward with a hand on his slender curvy hip. "Nothing, exactly!" Satisfied with his bet, Demyx teleported to the outside of his Roxas' room.

"What now?" Roxas stood up with his arms folded in defense.

"I uh, I wanted to help you make more friends around here."

"Yea? How you guna do that?" Roxas seemed to hit an all new low with no hope whatsoever.

"Well, I was hoping that you could hang out with Zexion and I, and Axel, you know, to even out the numbers?"

"You mean like a double date? Axel wouldn't." Roxas asked with sorrow laced in his eyes.

"He said he'd give it a shot,"

"I….I wouldn't mind." Roxas shyly answered with a small blush he attempted to hide by lowering his head. "Please don't tell him just how much I like him. I don't want him to know that I've been crushing on him since I got here."

"Why not?" Demyx asked.

"Because I can tell he doesn't like me." Roxas sat down on his couch, disappointed in himself.

"To be honest, I think he thinks that you don't like him either, especially after that little episode we just had, but I'm sure one date can change all that."

"Really? You think so?"

"Sure. Axel is my best friend, so I know what he likes and what he doesn't. I'll help you out."

"You will? Really?" For the first time ever, Demyx saw Roxas smile with pure joy and excitement.

"Of course. It's settled, we'll all go out tomorrow." Demyx opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked the taller, darker blonde.

"To go warn Axel to behave, and then I'll be back to help train you to get him." Demyx winked as he left, leaving Roxas no choice but to blush once more.


	4. Just helping out some friends

"Axe, he said yes, so you have to!" Demyx started throwing a temper tantrum.

"Demyx, c'mon, we both knew that he was going to say no. This isn't fair." Axel was lying on his bed, playing with his lighter.

"How not?" Demyx snatched it away from him, lucky in his timing to not be burned.

"Give it back!"

"Not until you agree to go!"

Axel sighed, dug his hand in his pocket, and pulled out another lighter.

"Axelllll! Please?" Demyx flashed his puppy eyes to his best friend, who exhaled deeply as he sat up.

"Where are we going?"

"Your choice."

"Chinese."

"Fine. I'm so excited, I can't wait!"

"Yea yea, now give me my lighter back and beat it." Axel growled before Demyx tossed him the lighter without looking, then teleported outside Zexions room.

"He actually said he'd go?" Roxas asked in amazement.

"Yep. We're going to his favorite Chinese restaurant. So, here's what you should know about Axel. He loves making people laugh, and he likes people who can take a joke. He also likes it when people are honest with him, so don't forget that one. Ummm, oh yea, he likes skinny jeans, and if you were black and red, you're more likely to grab his eye. Oh and one last thing….he can be kind of perverted. But it's just how he jokes…sometimes…not really. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow, it's getting late." Demyx yawned with a stretch of his arms above his head.

"You guys don't sleep together?" Roxas asked Zexion once Demyx had left.

"Not always, although we usually do. He kicks in his sleep though, so it's nice to have a sleep where I'm not being kicked and unintentionally talked to."

Proud of himself for his accomplishments of the day, Demyx followed his nightly routine of falling asleep to his stereo, while Roxas tossed and turned uneasily in his nerves for the day to come.

The day leading up to the date night went by faster than the four participants had expected. They had cleared their absence to be with Xemnas, telling him that they all planned to work together to get the last few needed party necessities. After that, they each got ready in their own rooms and agreed to meet up right outside of Axel's room so he could teleport them all to his favorite place to eat out.

Roxas showed up to Axel's room an hour early, a pressing question on his mind.

"Axel, where are we eating again?"

"Some Chinese place at Hallow Bastion; why?"

"I, I haven't been to Twilight Town since I moved here," Roxas shifted his eyes to the floor.

"Is there a place in particular that you wanted to go to?" Axel sat on his bed facing Roxas, almost as tall sitting down as the standing boy.

"It's a really nice place and they cook the food right in front of you and it's awesome how they play with their knives and make a tower of onions and light in on fire like a pyramid, all while you watch them make it."

"I thought you were afraid of fire?" Axel asked, trying to figure out this enigma named Roxas.

"I am but, I want to get over my fear. It's been four months and I still quiver at just the thought; I can't live the rest of my life like this."

"Alright; just remember that you wont be alone. Ok?"

"Thanks Axel. I'm going to go get ready, see you in an hour!" Roxas ran off and Axel shook his head in confusion before he too got ready for his first date with Roxas.

When Demyx showed up first, he loved the site of his boyfriend walking up to him in his lose white button up shirt and black cargo pants with an also lose black tie. His hair was fashioned as usual: one eye covered and the other visible enough to be rolled or glaring. Demyx himself wore a dark blue buttoned shirt, his sleeves rolled to his elbows, and tight black pants. Axel finally finished spiking his hair and joined the couple outside his room, wearing a black tight button shirt with his cuffs folded to his forearms, and a teasing pair of tight black leather pants.

"Where's the blonde?" Axel asked, checking his watch to make sure that he had the time right in his mind before he accused Roxas of being late.

"I'm here," Roxas said behind the tall pyro. Axel turned with his mouth open to see Roxas' dark crimson dress shirt that was tight on his chest and arms but hung loosely over his waist. His black skinny jeans didn't look out of place as they hung low but just enough for one to wish that he would bend over to give a sneak peak of his plaid boxers.

"Roxas?" Axel stuttered, then shook his head to hide any uncertainty in his heartlessness. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks, you too."

"Well since we're all ready, lets go!" Demyx fist pumped the air and Axel told everyone to hold hands, since that's how poly-transportation worked. Roxas appeared confident when he grabbed Axel's hand, although he was timid on the inside, and with his other held Zexion's, who held onto Demyx. The four opened their eyes to be behind an alley right where the restaurant was located, since they couldn't warp out in the open in front of humans, and this was one of their worlds.

To Axel's surprise, Roxas didn't let go of his hand, but he tried to shake off the thought with the idea that this was supposed to be a date.

The four got their table quickly and chatted lightly about the summer party to be as they waited for their food.

"So let me get this straight, this is like a giant stove?" Demyx waved his hands over the square metal top that was in front of each of the four. There were two benches facing each other, each 'couple' on one bench.

"Yep, and they give a little show while its cooking!" Roxas said with excitement.

"How'd you hear of this place?" Demyx asked.

"My family, we used to come here a lot. My twin brother used to be a great cook and always dreamed of working here." Roxas' sentence started off in sorrow but changed to joy.

"Roxas, what if the staff recognizes you? That's going to be trouble," Axel hated to rain on Roxas' parade.

"They wont, we'll be fine." Roxas tried to ignore that possibility when the food was brought out and a chef introduced himself and started tossing knives up, catching them with great skill.

"Do that again!" Demyx cheered, loving the rush of excitement and danger.

When the chef started a fire, every muscle inside of Roxas flexed, and since he was still holding Axel's hand, Axel felt the nerves so he squeezed Roxas' hand.

"It's alright. I wont let it touch you, even if I have to use my powers out here." Axel whispered to Roxas, once again finding himself captivated by the lovely scent of his hair. Was it some kind of flower?

"No, you'll get in big trouble!" Roxas whispered back, his eyes never leaving the flames.

"It's worth keeping you safe." Axel put his arm around Roxas as the fire grew an extra foot and danced wildly around the food. Roxas clung to Axel and the couple on the other side got cozy as well, just as the food was served. While they ate, they laughed over their predictions of who would fuck up what…and who…during the party. Roxas had let go of Axel's hand when the food was ready to eat, and the timid blonde had missed the warmth that the fire-lover so easily provided by just touching him. When the last plate was taken up, they paid and started to leave. Axel got out of the booth first and offered a hand to help Roxas out, slightly aware that if Roxas took the hand, he might not let go, but he was fine with that. And he was right. Roxas held Axel's hand as the two 'couples' exited the restaurant, warped back to the castle, and went into Zexion's room to chill.

"You guys are so cute," Roxas said when Demyx piled Zexion on his lap in the loveseat. To Axel's surprise, Roxas was more outgoing and fun to be around than he had given him credit for in the past, and he decided to let Roxas sit as close as he did to Axel on the white couch, still holding his hand.

"Thanks Roxas. You and Axel look like you're getting comfortable," Demyx giggled and Zexion told him to be quiet and mind his own business. "But Zexy, look how cute they look!"

"Thanks, for helping me back inside the restraruant," Roxas smiled at Axel, who smiled back.

"No problem."

"You two should just kiss already!" Demyx squealed with impatience.

Axel blushed and let go of Roxas' hand, who out of instinct turned to face Axel with a frown.

"Sorry," Axel whispered.

"It's ok," Roxas responded just as quietly and Zexion blamed Demyx. After a few long seconds of sitting in silence, Roxas stood up and cleared his throat. "Thanks for dinner, I had fun. See you guys tomorrow." He held an elbow in his hand and made his way towards the exit when Demyx eyed Axel angrily.

"Wait, Roxas!" Axel jogged over to the sadden blonde who's hand was on the door knob. Roxas turned in his curiosity to have his lips surprisingly meet Axels. It was a light kiss, a gentle peck really, but it was more than Roxas could ever hope for.

"I had a great time too." Axel winked one of his alluring eyes before beating Roxas to fully exit. Roxas stood there, his body and mind paralyzed by what had just happen, and what this mean would happen.

"Goodnight!" Axel called over his shoulder before he teleported to his room.

"Get some sleep Roxas," Demyx smiled like a small ecstatic child.

"Yea…thanks." Roxas managed to say before going to his room.

"What have you done?" Zexion asked Demyx as his older boyfriend carried him to his bed.

"Just helped out two friends, thank you very much." Demyx crawled into the bed beside Zexion, and all four boys dreamt of one another that night.


	5. Pumpkin Punishment

Axel felt a little guilty about kissing someone who he, just the day before, actually hated, but the look on Roxas' face when he pulled back his hand made him feel even worse. He wondered what Roxas would think now, now that they had kissed. It's not like it was a deep kiss or anything, but their lips made contact, and that's all it took, right? Axel was sure that Roxas had feelings for him, the young blonde made it clear at dinner, but how did Axel feel in return? Ask him a few days ago and he would have even offered to throw a chakram at Roxas' head, which reminded him of a dying Chocobo. But there was something that Axel couldn't quite pin down inside his heartlessness. When they were sitting at the table in the restaurant, Roxas had to let go of Axel's hand so they could eat and when that happened, for the first time in his entire existence, Axel felt cold. Having the ability to light anything on fire and keep anything hot, Axel lived a stranger to the feeling of 'cold'. But he could swear that's how his hand felt when Roxas' hand left it.

Axel woke up much later than was permitted to all Nobodies. Breakfast was promptly served at seven in the morning, and those who were absent were forced to go the rest of the day without food; not like they needed food to sustain them, but the message was well understood that breakfast wasn't just a place to eat and spend time with every single member; it was the one time a day they could debrief about the day before and prepare for the days assignments. Immediately following breakfast everyone marched single file in order of number to the meeting room where Xemnas would give them their own personal agenda. If you missed that, you were often dead meat. Only a few times had a member been absent, and most were excused because they were away on a secret mission as ordered by the Superior. But Axel had no excuse other than he slept in, and when he walked in just minutes before the meeting was scheduled to end, the whole room fell silent.

"Excuse me, sorry, my bad, woops!" Axel passed each member through his row to get to his seat.

"Oh Axel," Xemnas stood from his chair facing everyone else, excluding Siax, who of course sat at his side.

"Yes Sir?"

"You overslept, didn't you?" Xemnas could tell by the way the red messy spikes were more crazy and wild than usual.

"Yes Sir." Axel hung his head low.

"Breakfast wasn't the same without you. It was quiet, peaceful even. You should sleep in more often." Xemnas smiled and Siax nodded in agreement.

"Wait you mean I'm not in trouble?" Axel was confused.

"Normally you would be, but when we realized that you being absent and how nice breakfast was was no coincident, well, we didn't mind so much." Siax explained for his lover.

"Yay for no Axel!" Xigbar shouted and Axel gave him a death glare with one of his promising smiles of pain to come.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue with my meeting," Xemnas hissed at the interruption Axel casued.

"Go right ahead," Axel waved, sitting back into his chair.

"Nice to know you approve." Xemnas fisted his hand. "As I was saying before, the party is tomorrow and there's just a short list of things that we still need, since Vexen's last experiment gone wrong has destroyed a small portion of the east wing. Axel, your punishment for being late and our reward will be sending you to fetch these last items, understood?"

"Aye Aye Captain!" Axel gave Xemnas a lazy salute, and when the last of the members scurried out of the room to finish their odds and ends of preparation, Roxas found Axel walking to his room.

"Hey Axel," Roxas chirped from behind the tall cloaked figure.

"Hey Roxy," Axel seemed a bit more down than his usual upbeat attitude.

"You ok?"

"Just fine." Axel couldn't admit that he was going to try to avoid Roxas and the awkwardness that was bound to follow their last moment together.

"Well I was thinking that, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you get those last few things. I've never been to Halloween Town, is that ok?" Roxas walked side by side Axel, trying to keep up with the long strides of the pyro.

"Sure Roxas. Teleport in front of my room in twenty minutes, alright?"

"Ok! Thanks!" Roxas ran off to his room, still not completely used to the idea of teleportation as the newest member that he was.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Axel asked himself with a wry smile. When those twenty minutes were up, Axel grabbed Roxas' hand to teleport back to Halloween Town to get the same damn things that he got last time, the very things that Vexen had blown up. Vexen had sworn that it was an accident, but it was no secret that the mad scientist and the hyper pyro had it in for each other, so Axel was sure that Vexen had planned the whole thing.

"Ok all that's left are the torches to light up the outside of the castle and the backyard, and two dozen pumpkins for the pumpkin pie. I'll go get the torches, and then I'll meet you at the pumpkin patch ok?" Axel waved Roxas goodbye as soon as they landed in Halloween town and walked off before Roxas could say a word.

"Oh, ok," Roxas was saddened to see Axel so desperate to leave, but he couldn't disappoint him so he went right to the pumpkin patch via warping. They were allowed to warp in Halloween Town since anything out of the ordinary fit in with this weird place.

Roxas was just about finished picking out the biggest and best looking pumpkins, from what he could assume since it was his first time ever picking the strange looking fruit, when a horde of Heartless ambushed him. He summoned his keyblade and began fighting them off one by one when, with each one slain, two more would appear. He summoned his other keyblade, ready to get serious, but it was no use. These weren't just Shadows, they were advanced Heartless, forms he had never before seen or challenged. The odds were strongly against him as they jumped everywhere around him, and a few even landed on a keyblade, knocking it out of his hand and out of reach. He tried to summon it back, but he had to concentrate on the black figures dancing in the night with weapons he could not recognize. One managed to jump on his back, which encouraged the others to follow his lead. Roxas was on the ground, trying to stand when all he could see was their black bodies and heavy armor that kept him down. He was the least experienced fighter of the organization, except for Vexen and Zexion who didn't actually fight, and Roxas was not used to these new forms of Heartless. As they smashed him into the hillside, Roxas began to give up. His strength and energy had left him and his hope was nowhere to begin with but he couldn't let this be the end of him, not with Axel expecting to show up at any moment. That's when it hit him. If he couldn't fight away the Heartless, they'd get Axel too! Roxas tried once more to stand, but the Heartless knocked him down again, and as he began to accept defeat in the pits of his heartlessness, he saw a tinge of red out of the sea of black.

"Roxas?" The voice Roxas had loved most could be heard groaning and shouting. "Roxas! Close your eyes! Don't peek for a second!" Axel commanded and Roxas obeyed and through his closed eyes he could see an intense shade of red and feel a strong heat that he had never before felt. It seemed to be swallowing him when he defied Axel's request to keep his eyes closed. When he opened a sapphire orb, Axel had his arms around him and everything around them was lost in a cascade of fire. Axel had his eyes closed, until he could sense Roxas' gaze.

"Shh, close your eye, it's going to get hotter and brighter." Roxas obeyed and Axel inhaled deeply, and when he exhaled, the fire grew in height and severity. Roxas clutched Axel's cloak right under its collar and for his life held onto it. "Roxas, open your eyes now, it's ok." Axel's voice was soothing and when Roxas looked up, Axel was starring deep into his eyes. Sapphire met emerald and when Axel broke away his trance of a stare, Roxas observed the mess around him. Everything had been scorched dry.

"I, I couldn't save the pumpkins." Axel confessed and Roxas nearly laughed.

"You saved me," Roxas shifted in Axel's arms.

"You didn't think I'd let the Heartless take you, did you?" Axel stood up and gave Roxas a hand up.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Axel began to walk off.

"How did I not get burned?" Roxas trailed him, seeing how everything around them no longer existed.

"Nothing I'm touching while I cast that spell gets burned. Whatever's inside me prevents me from getting burned, and if I'm holding something, like my chakrams, they won't burn either; same thing if I'm holding someone. I can jump into an active volcano and be just fine, not like I plan on doing that anytime soon." Axel chuckled.

"Is that why I had to close my eyes? Since I'm not able to withstand the fire?" Roxas tripped over the uneven ground, due to the wounds he acquired during the battle prior to Axel's arrival.

"Partly. I wouldn't want you to burn your pretty blue eyes. But I mainly asked you because…it gets kind of scary." Axel's voice dropped in a tone of seriousness that most had not witnessed from him.

"It wasn't as bad since I'm with you." Roxas tried to cheer Axel up, but his limping body didn't help.

"Fire is a dangerous element Roxas, one that shouldn't be played with unless you know what you're doing." Axel put an arm around Roxas' waist to help him balance and walk.

"Since when did you care about being careful with your fire?" Roxas couldn't take Axel seriously during a lecture like this.

"You know about the force field, that limits every memebers power and weapons within the property of the castle right? So no matter how hard any of us try, we can never seriously injure another to the point of death. It'd be too much work for Vexen to revive us if we all had the power to kill each other, and since we can't really die, it's just a waste of time anyway. So within the castle, no matter how much damage I do, it's still not really doing anything. But out here, I can actually hurt things, people, whatever I want. It's out here where you have to be most careful. Imagine the fight we had without the limit; it would have had a much worse ending. When I set things on fire with that spell I just used, everything I think of or see gets demolished; but since I was holding you, I could look at you and not burn you. What you didn't see was the scary part, the image of Heartless burning left and right, and it gets so intense that even my hair lights up in flames and I breathe fire like a dragon. I don't want you to see me like that kind of monster." Axel picked Roxas up and cradled him since he had been walking too slow.

"Axel, you saved my life. I had no idea how controlled you could be." Roxas put his arms around Axel's neck to help.

"Well with an element so uncontrollable, the wielder of such a power has to be."

"Makes sense,"

"I know I can be a bit of an idiot around the castle, but you gota live a little, you know? But it's just as important to know when you can and can't mess around. Another one of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded; he had never seen this side of Axel before and it impressed him to see that the red head had a mature side to him.

"I see orange," Axel set Roxas on the ground, sitting against a big rock. "Stay here while I get the pumpkins ok?"

Axel collected all that they needed and created a warp and one by one threw the pumpkins in. "Ready?" he asked Roxas, and lifted him back up into his arms and stepped through the portal.

When they were fully through the portal and into Axel's room, Axel set Roxas on his bed. "Wait here while I take these pumpkins to the kitchen." Axel grabbed a sack in his room and used that to carry the pumpkins over to the kitchen and was back within a few minutes.

"How are you feeling?" Axel sat beside Roxas and placed a hand on his forehead.

"My body hurts, you were a little late on the rescue mission." Roxas joked and Axel laughed lightly.

"Sorry about that. Let's take a look here." Axel lifted up Roxas' shirt to remove it and assess the damage.

"Woah, I didn't realize how serious it was." Axel stared in fear at the bruises and marks on Roxas' chest.

"I guess adrenaline helped, but it's starting to wear off," Roxas gritted his teeth.

"I'll get you some potions from Vexen," Axel warped out of his room and back in again with a vile in his hand.

"Vexen actually shared?" Roxas asked in surprise at the idea of the mad scientist being willing to be so self-less.

"I found it in the fridge, it's where Vexen keeps half of his shit. It's labeled potion."

"Woah woah woah, I wouldn't trust that! It's probably a trap!"

"Relax Roxy. It'll be fine. Here,"

"I don't know,"

"How bad does it hurt?" Axel held the vile with one hand and put the other hand on his hip.

"A, a lot."

"Ok then, open up."

"No, it's probably poison!" Roxas kicked at Axel as he approached the bed.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Axel shoved Roxas' feet aside and the two wrestled, each having their hands on the others to limit their ability to succeed in their own goals. Finally Axel was able to overpower his smaller opponent by holding both of the blondes hands with just one of his own, the vile steadily approaching Roxas' closed mouth.

"C'mon, open up!"

Roxas shook his head and Axel sighed.

"Don't trust me? Ok fine, I'll taste it first." Axel opened the vile and drank a small sip. "See, nothing wrong! Now it's your turn." Roxas, still not fully convinced, shook his head slowly. Out of ideas, Axel took the only option left in his mind. He turned his back to Roxas, and a few seconds later, he rested the vile on his nightstand, sat by Roxas' side, and lowered his head in, for a kiss. It was another gentle touching of lips when Axel let his tongue trace Roxas' lips and the blonde gave into his desire to feel Axel's tongue on his own. When Axel shoved his tongue inside of Roxas' mouth, he shoved the potion that he kept in his mouth from a few seconds before inside as well. To make sure Roxas swallowed, Axel prolonged the kiss, and when he could tell that Roxas had indeed ingested the potion, he pulled back satisfyingly.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You, tricked me?" Roxas couldn't believe that he felt more hurt about the deceived kiss than the fact that Axel had just won.

"You needed the medicine."

"That's the only reason why you kissed me?"

"Roxas, you're too weak right now. Get some rest. I'm going to get some ice for that bruise, so just stay put." Axel warped out of his room and the awkward situation, but when he returned to his room with the promised ice pack in hand, Roxas was gone.

"Now where?" Axel sighed and teleported outside of Roxas' room. Without knocking, he opened the door, surprised that it wasn't locked, and found the blonde absent. Then it hit him that Roxas only teleported when he was reminded that it was actually possible, and that he'd probably still be walking the long hallways in between the two bedrooms. He waited for another minute when Roxas dragged his aching body inside his room.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Roxas, we're Nobodies. You're not that new to not know about teleporting. Now get back in bed before you make it worse."

"I don't care!"

"Roxas quite being stupid!" Axel stepped forward to help Roxas to his own bed, but Roxas turned and tried to run, but fell to the floor instead. "Roxas!" Axel shouted and held the frail boy who's body was shaking due to the effects of the potion mixed with the pain. "Roxas? You ok? Say something!" Axel had never seen anyone react this strongly to something Vexen made, and if it weren't for the fact that he had yet to collapse too, he would have thought it actually was poisoned. "Roxas?" Axel began to worry about how bad a condition Roxas must have been in if the potion had to work this strongly to be effective.

"Axe," Roxas clutched Axel's cloak tightly until his knuckles were nearly white.

"Shh, just relax, it's ok, I'm going to take care of you." Axel had never been so concerned and he felt a sense of fear he had yet to experience.

"Tired," Roxas couldn't open his eyes to save his life.

"Go to bed."

"Head hurt." Roxas' mind seemed to be swimming around him and he felt like he was spinning inside of himself.

"I know, that means that the potion is going to work soon."

"Axe?"

"What is it Roxas?" Axel lifted Roxas and set him inside his blankets on his bed.

"Love you," Roxas rolled over onto his stomach and his deep rhythmic breaths indicated that he had immediately fallen asleep. Axel had no choice but to smile with a sense of comfort he could not explain.

"Love you too Roxy," Axel combed Roxas' blonde spikes for a few minutes, then ran off to find Vexen.


	6. Touchy Potions

"Vexen! Vexen? Oh Vexen?" Axel wandered Vexen's private lab when the long haired blonde angrily replied.

"What could you possibly need from me Axel?"

"What's this?" Axel held up the empty vile that he fed to Roxas, and himself.

"It's what is says: a potion."

"Well what's it do?"

Vexen stared at Axel with disdain, "It heals people, now quit wasting my time!"

"No I know that, but like, what else?"

Vexen sighed, "The beauty of this type of potion is that it is only as strong as the pain it is designed to alleviate. Each member can drink from the same vile, but it will act differently according to the need of the individual. Make sense? In order for it to work, it must find the location of the pain and determine the severity, which is actually a bit painful in itself. Then it numbs the body by putting it to sleep while it works. The time asleep varies per person per injury, but it's usually not more than an hour or so, depending on how serious the wounds. A deadly wound can take nearly a whole night, from what I've gathered so far. When the patient wakes up, he's as good as new."

Axel nodded, it was rather genius and it explained everything.

"Does it make people do or say anything differently than normal?"

"What do you mean? And how did you manage to get one?"

"I found it in the fridge, and Roxas needed it badly so I figured I'd take it instead of come here and bother you, so you're welcome for stealing it!" Axel pointed out his kind gesture towards Vexen with a sly smile. "And I'm just curious because Roxas said some strange stuff right before he fell asleep."

"What did he say?" Vexen picked up a clipboard on his desk to look at his data.

"I…I don't remember, but it was something he'd never said before and I didn't know if it was only because of the potion." Axel didn't even want to tell Demyx what had just happened, much less Vexen.

"Hmm, well according to my research, it seems that this potion can enhance the mind while it numbs the body."

"Come again?" Axel scratched his head, preferring more simple terms.

"In other words, while it blocks the body from all sense of feeling, it heightens emotions, wishes, and thoughts. No, it doesn't increase emotions; it's more like it makes it more aware to the owner."

"I see; so it doesn't make you feel something you don't, it just helps you realize what you already feel?"

Vexen flipped through more pages of data. "Precisley. Why don't you bring Roxas here? Something tells me that he'll end up in worse condition in your care."

"Ha ha, very funny, but no thanks. He's already had the potion; all he needs to do now is sleep the pain away."

"And make sure he eats once he wakes up. He'll be sensitive to sound and light as well. Oh and he might feel a bit confused, like brief amnesia, but not for more than a few minutes I believe."

Axel stood frozen at the rules he'd just been told. "Anything else?"

"No, but if I think of it I'll be sure to stop by his room."

"If you insist." Axel warped out of the lab and back into his room to get some things to occupy himself while he waited for Roxas to wake up. He grabbed his favorite lighter, his ipod, which he stole while in a human world, and a pack of fire-mint gum before walking and entering inside Roxas' room.

Roxas was dead asleep in the middle of his bed and Axel granted himself a spot by Roxas' head where he sat up against the headboard, listening to music, chewing his gum, and playing with his lighter. Three hours of nothingness passed by as Axel would occasionally run his fingers through Roxas' soothingly silky hair, or allow his fingers to trail up and down Roxas' spine until the blonde rolled over like a log. Axel would laugh at how cute he looked asleep, and since Vexen said that he was numb to feeling while asleep, he didn't see the harm in it. He didn't see how Roxas could love him when he felt like they hardly knew each other. He wondered how long this boy had liked him without giving the slightest clue to it, and he wondered if he could like him back. Axel could not deny how attractive Roxas looked when he was sound asleep, and the way his eyes were very expressive when he was awake was something the redhead loved to observe. And now that Roxas lay so vulnerable before Axel, he didn't know what to do. Those perfect luscious pink lips were slightly open as Roxas inhaled and exhaled through the gap that Axel found himself fantasizing of occupying. 'Just a taste' was a mantra that consumed Axel's mind till he gave in, allowing himself to lightly graze the surface of Roxas' mouth, but once wasn't enough. He wanted more, wanted to grant himself the temptation that he had long been without. With a hand on Roxas' bare chest, Axel graced Roxas with sweet gentle kisses, until he felt the blonde boy stirring beneath his grasp.

"Axe? Axel?" Roxas murmured half awake.

"Good-morning beautiful," Axel smiled sweetly.

"What happened? Why am I in bed?"

"You were ambushed by some Heartless in Halloween Town, but everything's alright; it should be coming back to you in a few minutes." Axel turned off his ipod and sat upright again.

"You, you saved me, I remember."

"All in a days work," Axel combed Roxas' hair.

"Do, do you hate me?" Roxas slowly tried to sit up, with some much needed help from Axel.

"No Roxas, not at all. Why would you ever guess that?"

"Because of me it took longer to finish the pumpkin mission, and you could have gotten hurt. And, I overheard you last week, when you told Demyx that I was an asshole,"

"Roxas I….I didn't know any better. To be honest, I was just intimidated because it thought that you hated me. But I don't hate you, not even close."

"I'm glad to hear that," Roxas wore a small warm smile.

"Good. Are you hungry? I think you should try eating something."

"We should have some take-out leftover in the fridge, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'll be right back." Axel stood up to leave.

"Oh Axel, before you go, were you…were you kissing me?"

Axel froze before he laughed, "Vexen told me that you wouldn't be able to feel anything with the potion I gave you. What a liar."

"You were touching my chest too, weren't you?" Roxas put a hand over the pectoral that had been blessed by Axel's smooth touch.

Axel nodded, "Yea, I just couldn't help it, sorry."

"Don't apologize." Roxas smiled and Axel smiled back.


	7. Axel how could you?

"It might be a bit cold since Xaldin broke the microwave." Axel lifted a container of noodles up to Roxas' mouth to feed him.

"It's not that bad," Roxas said, thankful for the gesture.

"Here, put your hands on those two sides," Axel instructed and placed his hands on the remaining two. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his objective to warm the food without setting it on fire. Creating a flame from nothing was no trouble for him, but holding it back took a lot of control.

"Better?" Axel asked after giving Roxas a fork-full.

"Mhm, that's a neat trick."

"Comes in handy." Axel loaded the fork with more food, even though Roxas was capable of feeding himself.

"Just a few more bites." Axel said, scraping the fork against the plastic.

"Thanks Axel, for helping me."

"Of course. Whoops!" Axel accidentally dropped some of the food onto Roxas' naked chest.

"It's ok, I'm full anyway."

"Let me pick it up," Axel bent forward and with his teeth he removed the noodle from Roxas' flesh.

"Um, Axel," Roxas blushed at Axel's actions.

"What is it Roxy?" Axel's eyes were half lidded with guilty pleasure, something he had not fed himself in a very long time.

"Theres, theres some sauce still there." Roxas pointed to the evidence.

"Oh, well we can't have any of that now can we?" Axel smiled wide as he used his tongue to remove the sauce.

"Ngh," Roxas groaned audibly even as he tried to keep his mouth closed.

"Guess it wouldn't be fair to just clean one would it?" Axel said, staring at the pink nipple his tongue had just lavished. Partly numb from excitement, Roxas shook his head.

"Then I must give this one some attention too." Axel pushed Roxas back against the headboard and sat in front of him, straddling him as she hunched his body to get a good angle on the hard pink stub before him.

"My my, you taste delicious."

"Axe," Roxas fidgeted and couldn't keep his legs still under the sheets.

"What is it baby?"

"I'm," Roxas stared at the bulk of sheet right in front of Axel's clothed bulge.

"It appears I am too." Axel winked and kissed Roxas tenderly. "I can fix that." He continued to kiss Roxas' lips, biting aggressively at the lower lip before moving to the soft patch of skin behind Roxas' ear and then to his lower neck.

"Axe,"

"Alright, I'm on it." Axel took off his shirt and Roxas sat paralyzed in awe and intimidation of the slender lithe beauty before him. "Like what you see? Theres more," Axel removed his pants and when he pulled down his boxers, Roxas' eyes lit up at the sight of Axel's large erection.

"Axe,"

"I'll free you," Axel whispered in a husky voice and began to remove Roxas' boxers.

"NO!" Roxas snapped back into reality and covered himself with his hands.

"Roxas?" Axel asked surprise.

"I, I'm a virgin. This is too fast for me," Roxas put a hand on his head, stressed.

"All the more tempting," Axel ripped Roxas' boxers off of his body and the next thing Roxas knew, he wasn't a virgin anymore. Axel groaned with each rough thrust and all Roxas could think about was the pain and discomfort by the unwanted act. He loved Axel and wanted something like this to be special, when he was ready and knew that he was loved in return. But this was far from wanted, despite how amazing Axel looked absolutely naked and willing. Controlled by his hunger, Axel remained ignorant of anything and everything besides the task he was working on, inside of Roxas. The young blonde tried to get Axel to stop by moving or kicking, but it did nothing to interrupt the determined redhead.

"Axe, no!" Roxas grunted between the thrusts that introduced his hips to Axels.

"Mmm, so tight," Axel smiled and Roxas felt sick to stomach at the idea that Axel's excitement was growing with Roxas' fear.

"Stop!" Roxas yelled, but the pyro continued to bang the blonde into his mattress, harder and faster each time.

"I can feel my end coming," Axel's eyes were closed as his mouth barely hung open.

"No, please. You're hurting me!" Roxas screamed and his words traveled through the air, into Axel's ear, and up to his brain as he realized just what it was he was doing and to who.

"Roxas, I," Axel froze at the sight of the poor boy trembling in fear and pain with a sense of horrific desperation on his face. Axel pulled out of Roxas and right away realized that he was bleeding from all the impalements.

"Oh my god! Just, wait right here!" Axel frantically scurried into the bathroom, since each room had its own for each member, and brought out a warm wet washcloth.

"Sorry Roxas," Axel apologized in advance as he put the cloth over one finger and stuck it up Roxas' bleeding entrance. Roxas grunted and his teeth clenched while his stomach knotted with all the confusion and utter physical chaos.

"I have an idea, I'll be right back!" Axel opened a portal and nearly stepped through it when he remembered that he was stark naked. He quickly put his boxers on and warped right outside a door he always hated seeing.

"Open up!" Axel pounded.

"What do you need?" Larxene opened the door with a sour look until she realized who it was. "Oh, Axel, what can I do for you?" She asked in a flirty manor, eyeing the redhead as he stood beautifully in nothing but his dark blue boxers with fish on them, a present from Demyx for last Christmas.

"I need a tampon!"

Larxene was taken back by the surprise request. "What do you need that for? And do you need help learning where it goes?" She winked at the disgusted redhead. Larxene was the only girl in the organization and had no problem living with a whole bunch of gay guys, since she found it quite attractive actually, but this meant that she had less options for herself. However, Axel's openly gay lifestyle didn't stop her from constantly hitting on who she, and many others, considered the hottest one in the entire group.

"Roxas is bleeding and he needs it!"

"Where could he be bleeding from and need a tampon?" Larxene asked as she went to fetch one.

"His uh, his nose."

"Oh," Larxene easily accepted the answer given to her. "Are you sure you don't want me to demonstrate?" She put her hands on the zipper to her cloak.

"I'm good. What the? How the hell do you get it out?" Axel realized that he might need help when he saw a plastic case and not what he expected.

"Here, push like this to get it out, see? Now I have to get you another."

"No, this is fine. Thanks!"

"Anytime you need a lesson on those, let me know," She waved goodbye as Axel warped back to Roxas.

"Here, this'll help."

"I don't want your help!" Roxas spat.

"Roxas, I'm really really REALLY sorry. I truly am. But at least let me help you. You're in no position to oppose." Axel got closer when Roxas threw the glass vase from his nightstand at him.

"The fuck Roxas? I'm just trying to help!"

"It's your damn fault!"

"I know and I'm sorry now lay still!" Axel wrestled with Roxas' legs but due to the soreness and fatigue, Roxas lost miserably and screamed at the sensation of something else going up where Axel had just exited.

"Get it out!"

"It's to soak up the blood so you don't make a mess."

"Get it out!" Roxas yelled again, paying Axel no heed when a knock came at the door.

"What's going on in there? This is Siax, open up NOW!"

Axel obeyed Siax and discovered that half the organization must have heard Roxas yelling since they were gathered around the doorway.

"Axel, did you do this?" Siax asked, looking at Roxas' crying naked body, the broken vase, and the scattered clothes.

"Yes Sir," Axel confessed in shame.

"Axel, how could you?" Demyx whispered with a frightened hand around Zexion since most of the crowd was now invading Roxas' privacy.

"You ok?" Luxord asked Roxas, who sniffled, then fixed his eyes on Axel.

"Get out of here!" Roxas' swollen teary eyes screamed along with his voice.

"Roxas, I," Axel felt so sheepish and helpless for redemption.

"Go away!" Roxas sat up through the pain to yell louder.

"I'm sorry!"

"Get out!" Roxas wailed, before crashing his head back onto his bed.

"You will pay for this!" Marluxia was Roxas' only other friend besides Zexion, and now Demyx. Marluxia was just as calm and easy-going as the next guy, on the surface at least. He was intelligent and valued culture and art, specifically plants and flowers. However, he was a firm believer in revenge, and Axel was about to get a taste of it. Marluxia yanked Axel's arm through a warp with him and Axel found himself in the Castle's backyard with Marluxia and his green and pink scythe, still in his boxers.

"Marly, I don't want to fight. Please, let me try to talk to Roxas." Axel didn't even bother to summon his chakrams since Roxas, not fighting, was all on his mind.

"It's too late for talking Axel. If you won't use you weapons, I still will use mine." Marluxia was a fair fighter, taking pride only in victories well deserved.

Axel had no choice but to call his weapons to him and he spun them around his hands and body while a crowd grew in the backyard. It was just about everyone but Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas; and of course Siax and the Superior had better things to do than witness a petty fight.

"Ladies first," Axel teased.

"Coming from the gayest slut in the castle," Marluxia hissed.

"Hey, I'm not the one with pink hair, Marly." Axel smiled for a brief second, when an angered Marluxia attacked with full rage. The two went back and forth, one swinging a giant scythe and the other throwing and twirling rounded swords as they spun in different directions. The fight was going nowhere in that both fighters were extremely talented, and both were growing tired of defending and attacking someone just as formidable an opponent.

"Just call it off already," Axel whined, wanting so badly to go apologize more sincerely to Roxas. At that instant his mind went straight to the one he hurt and he forgot what he was trying to do and how to do it. He was completely lost when he did the only thing he could think of; he looked up to Roxas' bedroom window to see said blonde standing within the frame watching. "Roxas," Axel whispered, distracted by staring at the boy and to his surprise, in love at the sight of him.

"Axel watch out!" Roxas yelled from his second story open window and when Axel turned around, he saw pink right before he saw black and blue, then stars.


	8. Watching Over You

"Shh, he's moving!"

"It appears he's awake,"

"He looks dead,"

"Demyx, don't say that."

"Well its true Zexy. Wait, he just blinked!"

"Where am I?" Axel was finally coming to.

"In your room silly," Demyx's smile was always cheerful and warm.

"You just got your ass kicked." Zexion said, as he and his boyfriend watched the whole thing from Roxas' room.

Axel looked around and he sat up in his bed to see the only two friends he seemed to have at the moment, if Zexion even counted.

"Where's Marluxia?"

"Probably bragging to his rose garden," Demyx waved off the idea with a smile, which Axel mirrored for a second.

"Hows, hows Roxas?"

"He'll be alright." Zexion pushed his reading glasses up on his nose. "Smart thinking with the tampon by the way."

"Thanks, I just panicked and it seemed like it'd work."

"Well it's doing its job. He can walk, although he's still limping a bit." Demyx tried to remain positive but honest.

"Where is he?" Axel was far more than concerned.

"He was in here while you slept, but he just left not that long ago, perhaps a minute or two past." Zexion stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, next to Demyx's chair.

"Can you see if he's still outside?" Demyx asked his boyfriend as he pointed to the door.

"Sure," Zexion opened the door and looked to the left outside of the doorway and motioned inside.

"Roxas," Axel thought he would be happy to see him, but guilt was the only emotion he could feel.

"You ok?" Roxas put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine." Axel lifted a wrapped wrist up to his bandaged head, then set it down by his also bandaged stomach that covered most of his chest too.

"You, you took quite a beating out there." Roxas sat down on the bed by Axel, who laughed the comment off.

"All in a days work." Axel winked, then allowed his silly side to fade to a serious demeanor. "Roxas I , I can't begin to express how sorry I am for what I did. I told you that I didn't want you to see me like a monster, but I behaved like one. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Roxas said quietly, wishing he could forget about it and sad that he couldn't.

"I want to make it up to you. I don't know how, but I will. I swear it." Axel slowly reached for Roxas' hand, who gladly gave it up to be held and caressed.

Roxas looked to Demyx, who nodded in reassurance, before Roxas looked back to Axel and cleared his throat. "I'm really hurt by what you did, both physically and emotionally. You scared me and showed me a side of you that made me question a lot. But in the end, I know that I love you. And I know that the person you were during that time is not who you really are, so I forgive you, Axel."

Axel was quiet, thinking about the best way to respond. "I'm very thankful that you've forgiven me, and I appreciate it more than you know. I'm sorry I frightened you, and I can and will be a better person from now on." The room fell silent for a brief moment until Axel coughed.

"I, I realized something, right before Marluxia knocked me out. Actually, it was the reason he did. You see, I thought I could win, or tie the fight at the least, but as soon as I thought about you, everything I knew about fighting and about my weapons disappeared. I forgot how to spin them, how to throw them, how to use them as a shield. And when I thought about you, I couldn't help but look up into your room, and when I actually saw you, I froze. Just the sight of you made me feel …warm. And not the warm that I feel when I light things up; a heat that comes from inside, deep inside, somewhere that I can't even describe. I guess what I'm trying to say is, is, is that I love you Roxas." Axel held Roxas' hand tightly and stared deep into the sea-blue orbs that ceased all movement at those words.

"You, you do?"

"I wouldn't say it unless I was positive." Axel tried to smile, but found it difficult.

"I love you Axel, and I just wanted us to make love when we were both ready and I, I just wanted it to be special." Roxas fell forward and into Axel's chest, his breathing sporadic and his face red with embarrassment and an internal heat of joy and excitement.

"I know Roxas, and I'm sorry I ruined that, but we will get our chance, as soon as you're ready, I promise we will make sweet gentle love to grow closer to each other. I love you Roxas, I don't ever want to see you hurting again, ever. Ok?" Axel rubbed his hand up and down on Roxas' shirted back and hugged the boy tightly till his own bare chest felt something warm and slightly wet. He looked down and he could hear Roxas sniffling again.

"Shh, its ok Roxy. I'm going to protect you from now on, I promise." Axel let his chin fall onto Roxas' head and the two held onto each other in a tight embrace.

"C'mon Zexion, they look fine to me." Demyx smiled, nearly bouncing in his happiness all the way until the couple left the room.

"Are you crying baby?" Axel continued to massage Roxas' back with one hand and used the other to circle his fingers at the base of skin right above the boys boxers.

Roxas shook his head and Axel chuckled at the blatant lie.

"Alright then. Shh, no more tears. I can't stand to see you crying, especially that, that, especially that I," Axel found himself choking up and the embarrassment only exaggerated it. Roxas looked up from the chest he had buried his face in to see Axel's eyes watering slightly.

"I just feel bad knowing that it's all my fault." Axel looked away as he wouldn't allow himself to cry; not ever.

Roxas sat there, silent, wishing that were was something he could say. "I love you."

Axel smiled a drained but honest smile. "I love you too Roxy."

"I'm tired." Roxas let his head fall back against Axel's firm toned chest.

"Go to bed,"

"Will you sleep with me?" Roxas asked as Axel situated them both to be lying down, Roxas using Axel as a pillow.

"I'm going to watch over you."

"But aren't you tired?" Roxas yawned.

"No," Axel lied. "Go ahead and sleep. I promise to protect you no matter what. Just get some rest." Axel kissed the top of Roxas' forehead and the blonde smiled, satisfied with the situation he now found himself in, and fell asleep comfortably on Axel's chest for the entire night.


	9. A Caged Party

Since it was the day of the party, there was no mandatory breakfast or meeting, which Axel was very thankful for since he hadn't slept a wink as he thought about how he didn't deserve Roxas and how adorable the boy looked as he drooled lightly as he slept.

"Goodmorning," Axel greeted Roxas when the blonde stirred. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever before," Roxas exhaled deeply with a smile. The busy and intense day before him encouraged his exhausted body to sleep to the fullest that night.

"Good,"

"What about you?" Roxas sat up against his tired body's will and the dark circles under Axel's eyes answered for him.

"I enjoyed my night too. Just being in the same room as you is more than I deserve." Axel couldn't lie about not sleeping, so he told the only truth he knew.

"Axe, you need sleep." Roxas frowned. "Here," The blonde moved so that way he was sitting against the headboard and Axel was resting against him. "Now it's your turn to sleep while I protect you."

"But Roxas,"

"No 'buts'. You're hurt too, even worse than I am, so you need the rest even more." Axel was going to try to refuse just once more but the feeling of Roxas' fingers gliding through his spikey hair felt too amazing to pass up.

"Goodnight Axel," Roxas smiled down at Axel.

"Nighty Night Roxas." Axel yawned before falling asleep, his arms wrapped securely around Roxas' middle.

The Summer party started in the late afternoon, after Xigbar put up all the decorations, Marluxia showcased his best plants, and Demyx cleaned the pool; Luxord set up a mini casino and Lexaeus brought cases of alcohol from a human world for the organization to waste away on. Axel spent most of the day in bed to heal up from Marluxia's attack while Roxas helped Zexion set up tables and Demyx was assigned DJ for the night. After a few hours of drinking, gambling, dancing, and mild arguing, the organization became bored with themselves.

"Xemnas, some members are getting rather impatient. I think it's time to call it a day." Saix advised.

"Where's Axel?" Xemnas asked his assistant, as the redhead was easily detected as missing.

"Last I heard he was in bed recovering from an attack from Marluxia."

"Idiot." Xemnas said and Saix didn't know if he was referring to the scythe wielder or the chakram master.

"Whats wrong with Roxas?" Xemnas asked, as he sat on a rather large chair observing the giant room that the party was hosted in. "He's walking funny."

"Yes, that would be the manner of why Marluxia fought Axel. It appears that Axel rapped Roxas yesterday, while you were going over plans to siege Agrabah."

"Is that so? Bring Axel to me." Xemnas ordered and Saix obeyed without question.

"Axel, Xemnas calls for your presence." Saix explained as he knocked on Axel's door before he helped himself in.

"If he needs me to cook anything just bring it over here." Axel moaned from bed.

"I think it's about yesterday; about Roxas." Saix opened a portal and Axel sighed as he followed the blue haired man through it.

"Hey you made it!" Demyx smiled when Axel showed up behind Saix.

"What's he doing out of bed?" Roxas asked Zexion as they manned the desert table.

"Beats me," Zexion said, wondering what would happen next as Axel stood at Xemnas' side.

"Axel, I overheard that you and Roxas had a little incident, am I right?"

"Yes," Axel hated getting in trouble, which happened a lot, but not nearly as much as he deserved it.

"Do you know what happens to someone who rapes someone in this castle?"

"Um, no Sir."

"He will suffer the same fate." Xemnas said before standing up and whistling loudly to get all twelve of his followers attention. "How many of you know what happen between Axel and Roxas yesterday?" He shouted as Demyx paused the song on his ipod playing over the speakers.

Roxas stood, mouth agape at the embarrassment while every hand shot up.

"How many of you are bored?" Xemnas asked and once again every hand went up high.

"I have an idea. Axel, I will not permit such inexcusable actions to go unapprehend, therefore, you will experience the same pain you caused, right here right now."

Axel stood confused and bit scared when the rest of the organization gathered around the platform that Xemnas was on. The leader of the organization snapped his fingers and a human sized metal cage appeared before them.

"This cage eliminates all abilities to use magic or summons of any kind. It will also serve as a stage for our talented Axel." Xemnas gave a fearful Axel a twisted smile and while Saix held him down, Xemnas stripped Axel completely and then threw him into the cage before locking it.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Xemnas asked while Saix chained Axels wrists to the bars on the cage, his long arms extended before him as his feet were also restrained and he was stuck in a doggy position.

"Superior? Please, release him!" Roxas begged but Xemnas paid him no attention as Axel was being gagged.

"Anyone?" Xemnas asked while Axel tried to wriggle out of the chains, all in futile.

"I'll take a piece of that." Vexen said, to everyone's surprise. The scientist usually avoided anyone and everyone with the mild exception of Zexion during intellectual conversations, and he was desperate to get some.

Xemnas opened the large cage and Vexen stepped in after discarding his cloak. Without warning or preparation, Vexen impaled Axel and the gag was leaking with saliva as the redhead groaned in pain.

"Xemnas, please!" Roxas pleaded again, but Demyx held onto him tightly.

"Not now Roxas, Xemnas has made up his mind and theres nothing we can do but wait for it to be over." Demyx's usual upbeat attitude was nowhere to be found as he couldn't look at what was going on inside the cage. The sound of the shackles clanking about the metal, of skin smacking into skin, of Vexen's pants and Axel's grunts haunted Roxas as he hid his face in Demyx's chest, while Zexion too had to look away. The rest of the organization had no problem watching, and most joined in on the fun in their own little ways by yelling 'faster, harder' or 'smack that ass' and some even grew hard at the sight and played with themselves at the turn on. When Vexen had finished and Axel was exhausted, Xigbar volunteered himself next, and Xaldin asked to join along.

"Oh my god!" Luxord said in disbelief.

"That must be an experienced ass, he can fit two!" Lexaeus shouted and Demyx turned around to see Axel getting fucked by two men at the same time. Demyx shut his eyes tightly after it was too late and rested his head ontop of Roxas' hair.

"Don't look. Don't look Roxas." And when the sitar player felt the keyblade wielder squirm in his grip, he held on more firmly to prevent him from seeing such a horrific sight.

The whole room filled with the eternal noise of the chains mixed with the sounds of Axel's pained groans that were limited by the gag secured in his mouth.

"Next?" Xemnas asked when the two men exited the cage, high fiving the other as the left.

"My turn," Luxord said, the most drunk of them all.

"Make it stop," Roxas said into Demyx's shirt.

"Xemnas, I think he's learned his lesson." Demyx said while Luxord was taking his turn.

"Form a line, right here." Xemnas said and Marluxia did just that with Saix behind him.

"I cant take this anymore," Roxas said as Marluxia went inside the cage with a weary Axel who had been abused to no end.

"I'm going to make this as painful as possible." Marluxia spanked Axel roughly and penetrated him as deeply as he could. He banged into him without mercy and pulled on the long spikes of hair as he clawed at Axel's back.

"Last one right?" Roxas asked, having witnessed nothing for his own eyes but taking Demyx's word for everything going on.

"Yes, Saix is the only one left."

"Are you ready for this Axel?" Saix took off his robe and a few members whistled just to piss Xemnas off, and it worked. Saix took out a small whip and used it on Axel's ass and lower back before he entered inside of him. Saix ravished Axel selfishly and as he came inside of Axel, like all others before him, Xemnas called Demyx up to the stage.

"You're up next." Xemnas ordered but Demyx refused.

"Either you're Saix's replacement or Axels, and don't think that I wont let every single member fuck him before I let them all fuck you next!"

"Just go Demyx, I'm sure one you do he'll let Axel go." Roxas reasoned and Demyx nodded.

"Is there any other way? Please?" Demyx asked Xemnas as he stripped down.

"Inside, now." Xemnas opened the cage and Axel was so badly hurt that he was barely conscience.

"Axe, I, I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Demyx trembled as he slowly went inside of his best friend, his eyes tearing up at his guilt. Axel turned around with the saddest look Demyx had ever witnessed him wearing, and he too had watery eyes. Demyx tried to remain strong as he massaged Axel's lower back with one hand and stroked his abandoned length with his other. He felt a little guilty for doing so in front of Roxas, but he only did so to help Axel with the pain.

"That's it Axe, just breath, it's ok." Demyx instructed as he gently made love to Axel, pumping his erection while massing his back and cheeks and Roxas turned to see that Zexion was nowhere to be found, and Larxene was also missing.

"Faster Demyx!" Xemnas ordered, and was echoed by other members giving similar advice.

"I'm sorry Axel." Demyx cried as he gave into Xemnas' wishes and Axel could also be heard whimpering. Demyx pounded into the light skinned body before him, both boys crying and hurting from the actions both physically and emotionally.

"Please, I'm done!" Demyx told Xemnas, sobbing.

"You're done when you come inside of him." Xemnas said and Demyx pouted as he continued to weep.

"I'm sorry Axe." Demyx forced himself further into Axel to reach his end sooner and as the pyro whimpered and groaned, Demyx came inside of him, his semen mixing with all the others from before him.

"Get us out of here!" Demyx demanded but Saix only hauled Demyx out.

"Roxas, you're the final one." Xemnas said, personally dragging him up the stage and out of his cloak.

"I cant." Roxas whined.

"You're both stuck in there until you come in him, got it memorized?" Xemnas mocked Axel and as a reward for taking so many inside him, Xemnas removed the gag from Axel's mouth.  
>"Rox, just hurry." Axel sounded more tired and hopeless than any voice Roxas had ever heard.<p>

Roxas gently rested his hands on the curve of Axel's hips as he pushed inside of his love. Luckily for Axel, Roxas was the smallest of all the members, in every way, and his newness to the act made it faster for the stimulated young boy to reach his end.

"Ah, ngh, uhh," Axel moaned each time he could feel Roxas' warm skin tap his.

"I, I, uh, it's," Roxas was lost in words as it was his first time every doing this.

"Just release!" Axel yelled, tired of being shackled, tired of being fucked, tired of being treated like shit. Roxas did as Axel said and when he finished, Xemnas snapped the cage away, along with the chains that detained Axel.

"Party's over gents," Xemnas said before he warped to his room with Saix. Most of the organization left to another room to have an orgy, which wasn't all too rare, and a few went their separate ways with their own love interest to their bedrooms.

"Axel!" Roxas cried, his eyes now leaking heavily as Axel laid in defeat face down on the cold floor.

"Axe, you ok?" Demyx sniffled and Axel pounded his fist into the tile floor.

"Why? Oh god make it stop!" Axel yelled, his entire body in excruciating pain.

"What is it? Where does it hurt?" Roxas asked, trying to help.

"Where the fuck do you think it hurts? My ass dumbass!" Axel hid his face in his arm as he wailed through the pain.

"Axe, he's trying to help you." Demyx tried to calm everyone down from the chaos that was a party.

"Just make it stop, please." Axel sobbed, his first time ever crying in public.

"Lets get him to his room." Demyx began to lift Axel but the movement only brought more pain.  
>"AH!" Axel grunted and he started to turn a deep orange.<p>

"What's going on?" Larxene entered the room with Zexion. "Oh thank god its over." She commented, kneeling down along with Demyx and Roxas. It was clear that she had left early because she couldn't bear to watch the one she liked get raped, especially by men. Zexion also had a valid excuse as he didn't want to watch his boyfriend have sex with someone else.

"Why is he orange?" Zexion asked.

"Orange? What?" Demyx asked then looked back at Axel. "No! Axe, stop it!"

"What's he doing?" Roxas asked in a state of panic.

"He's trying to numb the pain by overheating his body, but it'll give him a fever for weeks and massive headaches. Axel, quit it!" Demyx pleaded, trying to touch him but burning himself every time.

"Damn he's hot!" Demyx shouted after burning his hand.

"Well, he is pretty sexy," Larxene eyed Axel's ass while Roxas looked at her in bewilderment.

"Nows not the time for puns." Zexion said, wondering how they were going to cool the pyro down.

"Should I get some cold water?" Roxas asked.

"The heat is coming from inside his body, I don't know if that'll work."

"We don't have many options." Zexion reminded his boyfriend.

"Axel, this is dangerous and stupid and you know it!" Demyx became frustrated and, seeing no other option, he embraced Axel in a full body hug on the floor, his entire body burning up. Knowing the peril that he was causing his friend, Axel stopped heating himself up and cried out to Demyx, who had passed out due to overheating and dehydration.

"Demyx? Demyx!" Axel sat up too quickly and he himself joined Demyx in a state of unconsciousness.

Zexion sighed. "Lets get these two to my room. My bed is big enough for both of them to rest on. Larxene, get me all the cold wet towels you can find; Roxas, you carry Axel."


	10. Exhope

"They're going to be ok, right?" Roxas asked once both knocked out boys were lying on Zexion's bed with cool towels ontop of their bare skin.

"Yes I'm positive that they will recover in due time." Zexion assured Roxas.

"They look so cute asleep," Roxas said, eyeing the way Axel inhaled deeply as he slept, and the way that Demyx's lips were partly pursed in his slumber.

"Yes they are an adorable pair."

"They look so peaceful together." Roxas said, since both boys were sleeping close to the other as if to feed off of the friendship.

"Well it makes sense for ex's to still feel a bond." Zexion said and Roxas froze.

"Ex's?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? They dated for a few years actually."

"I had no idea." Roxas said, half there in reality and half in his mind wondering how naive he had to be to not notice just how best of friends those two were. Roxas remembered when Zexion had told him how Demyx had asked him out; he even remembered how Zexion was a bit unsure and didn't know whether he was in love or not, but decided to say yes and give it a shot anyway. He remembered almost feeling sorry for Demyx for dating someone who wasn't too sure about how he felt, but the two had seemed like a perfect match ever since. Then a nerve of curiosity struck Roxas.

"Why did they break up?"

"I don't know; I don't think anyone knows. They ended it about eight months ago, and as you know, Demyx and I have only been together for two and a half."

Roxas nodded; he had moved into the castle just three and a half months ago and was still trying to get used to everything and everyone, but it seemed like this castle had more secrets than he thought.

"I really want to know what happened."

"Me too; I hate to say it but, well, I wonder if they really are over each other." Zexion sat on his couch and Roxas joined him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when they broke up, they stopped talking for about a week or two; after that they were back to best buds."

"Now that I know, I can see it."

"I'm sure that Axel loves you like he says he does, just like I trust Demyx; but you can't help that inner jealousy sometimes, you know?" Zexion twiddled his thumbs and stood up. "I'm tired, maybe we should get some sleep too?"

"Good idea." Roxas began to leave when Zexion stopped him.  
>"Why don't you stay here, so you can keep a better eye on Axel when he wakes up?"<p>

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem. My couch turns into a bed." Zexion and Roxas assembled it and decided that if Demyx and Axel could sleep together in the same bed then so could they.

"Night Zexion."

"Night Roxas."

But neither of the boys fell asleep and it was evident with all the tossing and turning.

"You still awake?" Roxas asked Zexion.

"Yea. I can't sleep."

"Me either."

"It always helps whenever Demyx would hold me, maybe if I hold you it'll work too?" Zexion hoped it wouldn't be too awkward a question.

"Thanks," Roxas said when Zexion put his arms around him, and did the same in return. Within half an hour both boys were sleeping peacefully.

"Look at them; aren't they adorable?" Roxas was half awake and could hear Demyx's voice.

"Roxas is so cute." That was Axel's voice, Roxas was sure of it.

"I gota admit, its kinda sexy to see Zexion being the dominant one with Roxas." Demyx giggled.

"Well Roxas is just too sweet and innocent, but I'm sure he would make a hot top."

"Would you ever let him?"

"I don't think so. After last night I realized that I'm still not over everything."

"I'm sorry, I know it must have been hard to take it and not give it, after what your dad used to do."

"It was the first time I've ever had anyone inside me since he used to rape me. I tried to hold in the tears, but by the time you and Roxas got to me, the flashbacks just felt too real."

"I could tell; I tried to make Xemnas stop, I really did!"

"I know you did Demy, and thanks."

"Are you ever going to tell Roxas, about your dad?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to."

"Axe, remember when we dated, and I thought that you were being an ass because you wouldn't ever let me take top? Remember that huge fight we got into that nearly ruined us, until you finally gave in and told me. I felt so selfish after I found out, and it explained everything. Roxas should find out before it gets to that point with you like it did with us."

"Good point. But its hard to admit something like that."

"You say it like it was your fault, and you know its not."

"It's still embarrassing to know that your boyfriends father raped him for ten years before leaving him to die. I don't want Roxas thinking that I'm weak." Axel's voice was serious and calm at the same time.

"He wont, because you're not."

"Thanks. I just, I'd rather he not know if I can help it."

"And if you cant? You cant hide it for forever Axe."

"Then I just hope he understands why I wont let him ever top me."

"He's a great guy Axe, real sincere. He'll understand."

"He's prefect." And at that moment Roxas could feel fingers grazing his scalp and he couldn't feign sleep anymore.  
>"Axel, you're amazing!" Roxas through his arms around his lover.<p>

"Ah, still sore Roxy," Axel grimaced with a trying smile.

"Sorry,"

"How long have you been awake for?" Axel asked, his pain being replaced with fear.

"Long enough." Roxas admitted.

"So you heard?" Axel's eyebrow went up.

"Yea; I'm sorry for eavesdropping. And I don't think that you're weak Axel, I never would!"

"It's alright my love." Axel tried to remain forgiving.

"Mm? What time is it?" Zexion asked; he still had a protective arm around Roxas.

"It's almost noon actually," Demyx helped to lift his boyfriend out of bed.

"Axel, you shouldn't be walking." Roxas said with concern.

"I'll be alright, don't worry about me."

"But I do worry; yesterday was awful." A dark silence fell after Roxas' words.

"Axe, I think it's time to swap it out." Demyx said and Axel sighed like an impatient child.

"I don't want to."

"Axe, come on." Demyx guided Axel to Zexion's bathroom, half carrying the pyro's weight. Demyx shut the door and the two boys outside of the bathroom could hear Axel groaning and Demyx arguing with him.

"What do you think they're doing?" Roxas asked, half questioning if he really wanted to know.

"I don't know, but it seems fishy." Zexion tapped on the door. "Whats going on?" No sooner had he asked when there was a shoving sound and a crashing noise.

"What the hell man?" Demyx shouted.

"It hurts!" Axel yelled back louder.

"What's going on? Demyx open the door now!" Zexion became angry.

"That's not my fault," Demyx retorted, opening the door and closing it behind him after he exited the bathroom.

"What happened?" Roxas asked in fear.

"I got more tampons from Larxene because Axel was bleeding pretty badly during the night."

"Wonderful," Zexion sighed, since Axel fell asleep on his bed.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to get used to it I guess."

Axel came out of the bathroom in his boxers, walking slightly crooked. "God these things are painful; no wonder Larxene's a bitch."

"Just get in bed will you?" Demyx sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his arms.

"Fine but I'm going to my room."

"Alright, but don't think that I won't check up on you and make sure you change that thing out." Demyx gave Axel an evil smile and the redhead rolled his eyes.

"Whatever; I just want to go back to bed, I'm so tired."

"Do you, do you mind if I join you?" Roxas asked, following Axel as he started to walk towards his portal.

"Not at all." Axel smiled.


	11. Hope to Gamble on

"Are you still sore?" Roxas asked as he lay on top of Axel's chest, facing said boy.

"Just a bit; ok, a lot actually. I've never taken two at the same time before," Axel scratched his head.

"That must have been awful, I can't even imagine." Roxas remembered how terrified he was when Demyx instructed him not to look, but he couldn't help his curiosity to at least attempt a peak.

"Let's just say it's a pain in the ass,"

"I bet." Roxas became shy with silence and an unknowing of what to say next.

"You ok Roxy?" Axel could tell that the young boy was thinking.

"I cant help but feel responsible for what happened to you yesterday."

"Roxas that is not your fault at all! I deserved it for hurting you."

"Axe, you were in that cage for so long and you were hurt by more than just one person, it wasn't fair." Roxas' emotions showed as he held onto Axel tighter than before.

"It's alright Roxas, I'm sure I'll be as good as new in the morning, so don't get so worked up about it all, ok?"

Roxas nodded but it was obvious that he wasn't reassured.

"I'm sorry that I found out about your dad without you wanting me to."

"It's not your fault that you were awake Roxas."

"I cant believe your dad would do that to you; it must have been torture." Roxas rubbed his hand over Axel's pectorals, smoothing his fingertips over the warm flesh and pink nipples.

"It's not something I think about often. I know I made that pact to never forget, but it's the one exception I have. It's not a pleasant memory, and all it brings is pain and sorrow."

"Together we'll make new memories to replace those old ones, I promise."

"You're such a cutie pie Roxy. I appreciate it; thanks for understanding, it's hard to accept for myself sometimes, and I'm glad I have you to support me."

"Of course Axel, you deserve so much better than the shitty past your parents set up for you. I just want to help you however I can." Roxas closed his eyes and kissed Axel's chest. The redhead let his fingers dance in Roxas' blonde spikes, encouraging both of them to get much needed sleep.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday while you tried to help me. I had no right to treat you so badly."

"It's fine Axel, I shouldn't have asked you something so stupid while you were already hurting so badly."

"I just didn't want you to see me like that, I don't cry, I don't remember ever crying in front of people, besides yesterday."

Roxas ran his palm up and down Axel's chest and loved the firm warm feeling he received. "Axe? Promise me that you'll always make me feel as warm as I do right now." Roxas squeezed Axel gently and snuggled his head into the pyro's flesh.

"Always." Axel kissed Roxas' head before sleeping soundly.

Axel woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of nothing being in his arms.

"Roxas!" Axel flung his body up in a rush, spreading the pain that was just beginning to subdue.

"He went with Luxord on a mission," Demyx sat in a chair by Axel's bed. "Asked me to look after you while he's gone."

"Oh. Do you know when he'll be back?"

Demyx shrugged, "Depends if Luxord finds a casino in Hollow Bastion. Anyway, you hungry?"

"Nah, I'm ok, nightmare ruined my appetite. I had a dream that Roxas was in that cage yesterday and I was so angry I burned everything in sight and I couldn't control myself. Next thing I knew, I burned down the whole castle and everyone in it, including Roxas who was still in that fucking cage. I could hear him screaming and crying for me, but I couldn't move; I killed him, I killed everyone." Axel couldn't look Demyx in the eye.

"Hey, it's just a bad dream; don't get too worked up on it." Demyx broke out a deck of cards in honor of Luxord watching over Roxas, and to keep them entertained while they waited for Roxas to return.

~  
>Roxas was not happy about having to leave Axel, especially with Demyx since he couldn't help but grow suspicious of their past relationship. Sure he trusted Demyx and of course he trusted Axel, but even Zexion expressed concern at the thought of those two rekindling their love.<p>

"Hey little man, where's your head?" Luxord twirled a joker card between his fingers.

"Sorry," Roxas whispered shyly.

"You worried about Axel? Don't. As much as you may hate to hear it, he's kind of a pro at sex, although from what I heard, he gives it more than he takes it." Luxord finished setting up his last trap to catch Heartless for Vexen's experiment.

Roxas' face expressed the same disgust as his mind. "Gee thanks, I really feel all better now that I know that the guy I love sleeps around a lot." Roxas turned around to head back to the 'safe place' for them to warp back.

"He doesn't sleep around, but he and Demyx used to get it on every night. And no, I'm not a stalker, I actually hated their relationship since I happen to be Demyx's neighbor." Luxord shuddered at the memories of trying to fall asleep but failing to, due to the noise and the rush of excitement it happened to bring him.

At the name Demyx, Roxas frowned.

"You knew about them dating right?" Luxord asked, worried that he might have been the bringer of bad news.

"I just found out; I still don't know how I feel though."

"It's natural. You're intimidated because you know that Demyx knows Axel better than you do but you're the one who's with him. You two are dating right?"

"Well, not really. I mean, he hasn't officially asked me out yet." Roxas sighed, feeling even worse.

"You should lock him down while you can."

"What do you mean 'while you can'?"

"Well its no secret that Axel is sexy and friendly and he can be a bit of a flirt, whether that's his intention or not. And he gets bored easily, I mean he's practically a child." Luxord scoffed and Roxas looked up at him and felt younger than he ever had before. Roxas was merely a boy among men, and Luxord being a very grown man, however not very mature.

"Do you think that Demyx and Axel would ever get back together?"

"Do you want my honest opinion or something that'll make you happy?"

"Just tell me what you think." Roxas said, impatient for what he knew would ruin his already bad day.

"Honestly kid, I can't tell the future, life is a gamble. Just gota stay positive and keep fighting. If you two were meant to be, I'm sure you will. It's possible that he and Demyx can fall back in love; those two were always inseparable and you never saw one without the other, although it's still like that I guess. But it's like I said, if you really love him, then you should ask him out and stop waiting to see if he will because if he truly loves you back he'll say yes and be happy too and you'll both live happily ever after the end." Luxord exhaled after his long sentence.

"You're right, I don't know why I'm acting like I can't be the one to ask him out. But first I need to know who he loves most. Let's go!" Roxas grabbed Luxord's wrist and created a portal that took them to Axel's closet. Luxord was about to speak when Roxas put his index finger to his lip, trying to eavesdrop to see if Axel and Demyx had anything secret going on.

"Demyx hurry, I cant keep holding it forever." Axel grunted.

"I'm sorry Axel, its so slippery and tight at the same time." Demyx's voice trembled.

"Demyx, pull down harder," Axel said with a strained voice.

"Is this hard enough?"

"No, harder. Hurry go faster!" Axel groaned.

"I'm trying but you're sweaty and its making it harder to pull out." Demyx whined.

"God this is almost painful."

"You said to do it like this!"

"I know, but I still don't think it's rough enough."

"That's it I've heard enough!" Roxas jumped out of the closet, shocking both Axel and Demyx, who were both fully clothed and trying to open a glass bottle with candy inside that was trapped by a cork. Axel was holding onto the bottle while Demyx was trying to pull the cork out.

"What's, what's going on?" Roxas asked, embarrassed to see that he was wrong about the situation.

"How long have you been hiding in my closet?" Axel let go of the bottle and stood up as straight as his sore body would let him, his demeanor serious and upset.

"Not long I, I just warped there when I heard you two and it sounded like, well it sounded"

"Like what Roxas?" Axel put a hand on his hip while Demyx groaned as he struggled to open the jar.

"Like you two were having sex," Roxas hung his head low.

"What?" Demyx perked his head up and his eyes widened.

"You think I would do that to you? And Demyx to Zexion?" Axel took a step forward, his eyes narrow and condescending.

"I was scared that you two might end up together again," Roxas put a hand behind his head, ruffling his hair.

"Look Axel, he just wanted to make sure that you loved him as much as he loves you." Luxord came out of the closet.

"What the fuck? Luxord too? Is there anyone else in my fucking closet Roxas?" Axel's temper was getting the better of him.

"No I swear!" Roxas defended himself.

"This all looks like a big misunderstanding to me and nothing else." Demyx did his best to calm Axel down, his usual job.

"Next time you have a question why don't you come ask me to my face instead of stalking me from my own goddamn closet?" Axel turned around and went into his bathroom, slamming his door.

"Sorry kid, but he's probably right. Good luck, hope it works out." Luxord patted Roxas' back before warping to his own room.

Demyx stood there with his bottle of candy, unintentionally pulling on the cork in his nervousness of the silence.

"Oh hey I opened it!" Demyx smiled wide with an ecstatic joy. "Want some?" He extended the bottle to Roxas, who looked like he was ready to cry.

"Axe! I opened it!"

"Shut up Demyx!" Axel yelled from his locked bathroom.

"Oh stop being so grumpy," Demyx ignored the redhead and Roxas didn't know how Axel's words never hurt the happy sitar player; perhaps they really were perfect for each other.

"Demyx, will you tell Axel that I'm sorry?" Roxas left Axel's room, slamming the door behind him and when Axel heard the noise he came out.

"You know you have a lot of nerve to act so bipolar to him. First you hate him, then you hold his hand, then you rape him, then you love him and apologize and it's all perfect until you yell at him and scare him off like that." Demyx sat on Axel's bed, eating away at the sugar by the mouthful.

"I hate being deceived like that, like he doesn't trust me enough to come talk to me about something that's bothering him."

"Is it bothering you?" Demyx asked innocently and Axel froze with a look of stupidity towards Demyx.

"What do you think?" Axel rubbed his temples.

"Then stop being a hypocrite and talk to him." Demyx ingested more sugar and Axel once again froze, realizing that his ex was smarter than he often gave him credit for.

"You're right, as usual."

"Hehe, I know." Demyx smiled playfully.

"I never told him that we used to date, but I was stupid for being so ignorant in assuming that he'd never find out. And I'm fine with him knowing I, I just didn't want this to happen. Think about it, we don't act like most ex's do, and I didn't want him to get suspicious of something he didn't need to worry about."

"Then tell him that." Demyx licked his fingers.

"You're such a little kid Demyx." Axel laughed at the ridiculous sight of Demyx pouring the entire contents of the bottle straight into his mouth.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh, letting some of the candy spill out, his cheeks puffed up.

"You look like a fucking chipmunk!"

"Hey!" Demyx mumbled, knowing that Axel was right.

"You're so, cute." Axel fell to his bed with his head in his hands and Demyx right away straightened up, aware of the problem. The two had been through this a lot since Demyx and Zexion got together and they knew how to get past it.

"Sorry," Axel said, rubbing one arm with his other.

"Look, it was your idea that I move on and get a boyfriend, and I really do love Zexion. But if we're going to date other people, we need to do it because we love them, and not because we're trying to get over each other, alright?" Demyx rubbed Axel's shoulder and the pyro nodded.

"Right. I do care about Roxas, and I want to make him happy. But there are times when I cant help but wonder if we'd still be together if,"

Demyx cut Axel off, "I know Axe, I know."

"There are times when I just miss you so much."

"I'm right here Axel."

"You know what I mean Demyx." Axel looked deep into Demyx's eyes, and the blonde had to look away.

"It wasn't my choice Axel, remember that." Demyx stood up and started to leave when Axel caught his wrist and pulled him in close.

"Axe," Demyx whispered in a sigh.

"Shh, just let me pretend for a second." Axel put his head on Demyx's shoulder.

"Axe," Demyx repeated, much softer this time.

"Hm?"

"You need to make up with Roxas,"


	12. Hidden lies?

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon enough." Zexion assured Roxas as the two shared tea alone in the library. It may have been public for all thirteen members, but Zexion, with the rare exception of Vexen and Marluxia, was the only one who was ever there.

"I hope so. I can't believe I didn't trust him enough to talk to him. I don't blame him for getting so angry."

"Axel is known for having a temper as fierce as his hair, but he's also a guy who can give and take a joke, so he should be able to move on soon enough."

"At least we know that they aren't cheating on us…I mean, on you." Roxas dropped his head to his hands.

"As much as I hate to say it, that didn't prove anything. While I'd like to believe you, we can't ever be sure. We can only observe what we can see."

"That's it!" Roxas' head popped back up.

"Whats it?"

"Cameras, hidden cameras," Roxas started, then dropped all hope he had, "Whats the use? If he finds them he'll definitely never talk to me again."

"Not if I say that it was my idea. We can put them in Demyx's room, he's less observant and therefore less likely to notice."

"But, what if he finds them, and gets mad at you?"

"I know Demyx enough to know that he never holds a grudge, and I'll take responsibility for whatever happens." Zexion stood up and created a warp. "Twilight Town should have camera's, lets go."

"How do we distract him long enough to keep him out of his room?" Roxas asked when the two warped back to his room with three video cameras.

"Easy, he never gets in the pool unless he plans on staying in for at least two hours. I'll convince him to take a swim while we start setting them up, then I'll go with him to make sure he stays while you finish up."

"Ok, now where should we put them?"

"One facing the door and the other facing his bed."

"And the last one?"

"I'm thinking, and I know it'd be awful but, to be sure, shouldn't we put one in the bathroom?"

Roxas fell silent; he thought about how he'd feel if someone put a camera in his bathroom, but he needed answers.

"That would make sense."

"Alright; but to be fair, I'll be the only one to monitor those videos. I'll tell you if anything comes up from the third camera."

"Ok. We should start before tonight. If they are together, it'd make sense for Axel to visit him while he's mad at me."

"Good idea. I'll get Demyx in the pool right away." Zexion warped away and Roxas sat on his bed, wondering what it was that he was getting himself into.

"Did you finish? Are they all up?" Zexion asked Roxas later that night.  
>"Yea, they're all running too. I hooked them up to my computer monitor so we can watch. Axel's in there now but they're just talking about music."<p>

"You can hear them too?"

"Yeah the sounds not great, but its enough to understand dialogue."

"How long have they been in there together?" Zexion pulled a chair up to Roxas' desk.

"About twenty minutes. I got out just in time too, it was close."

"Thank god you made it out in time or else we'd both be screwed. Remember, if they find the camera's, you had no idea."

"Zexion, I cant let you take the fall for this."

"Relax Roxas, it's just a precaution."

"Wait look!" Roxas pointed to the screen as they watched Demyx scoot as close to Axel as possible on his bed.

"Whats he saying?" Zexion whispered, trying his best to pick up the words while Roxas turned up his computer speakers.

"Axe, not until tomorrow, ok?" Demyx sat facing forward like a child on time-out.

"When will we have time?" Axel rubbed his hands together in thought.

"After dinner. We have to wait till he leaves though."

"He hasn't found out so far, I doubt he'll catch on." Axel smirked.

"True, he has yet to discover what we do when he's not around us."

"I didn't think it'd be this easy to deceive him, but its just too much fun, I don't want to stop, even if we get caught."  
>"I hope we don't get caught. We'd have a lot to answer for and I don't want him to think that I've betrayed him."<p>

"What about Roxas? What should we do with him?"

"Well he never cared before so why should he now?"

"I hope he doesn't think that I'm flat out avoiding him. But you're right, if he never showed an interest before, then it's probably too late now."

"He can decide what he wants to do with his life, nothing we can do to change a man's mind once it's made up."

"Alright. I'm going to head off now, I'm tired and just thinking about Roxas is making me sad."

"Cheer up, tomorrow only comes once a month." Demyx smiled and stood up as Axel did the same.

"Goodnight Demy,"

"Night Axe." The two hugged each other tightly, and Axel began to walk away.

"Axe, you better prepare yourself, I just might be naughtier than you when it's time." Demyx smiled as Axel turned around and smiled one of his most devilish smiles.

"Save it for tomorrow Demyx." He winked before he left and Roxas sat, his mouth open wide as Zexion put a hand to his forehead underneath his long bangs.

"I don't believe it!" Zexion said after Axel had left the view of the camera and Demyx crawled into bed and turned off the lights.

"So, we were right?"

"Apparently so my friend."

"Whats, whats tomorrow? Why is it such a big deal that it has to be tomorrow? And that it only comes once a month?"

"Let's see tomorrow is a Wednesday, the twelfth!"

"And?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"That's their anniversary date." Zexion held one of his arms tightly as he tried to keep himself from losing his cool, something he never did.

"So let me get this straight: Demyx is dating you and Axel is flirting with me, but on this one day a month they act like they're still together?"

Zexion nodded. "It appears to be so."

"What do we do now?" Roxas asked, ready for the next step.

"I'm going to break up with him."

"When?"

"Now." Zexion opened a warp and disappeared through it when Roxas went back to his monitor.


	13. What I Deserve

"Wha? Who's there?" Demyx asked the darkness as he turned a light on. "Oh it's you! You scared me you know? Want to join me? Zexion?"

Zexion stood still, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon, glaring at Demyx with his hurting eyes.

"Zex, what's wrong?" Demyx hopped out of bed and extended an arm to Zexion, who rejected it.

"Get away from me! You lied to me! These two and a half months have all been a lie! We're through, I'm done being Axel's replacement." Zexion slapped Demyx hard on the face and when Demyx tried to reach out again, Zexion slapped his other cheek.

"I hate you!" Zexion yelled as he warped back to his room and Demyx stood there confused for a brief second. Roxas continued to watch as Demyx slunk pack to his bed and turned the lights off and in the lonely darkness, Roxas could hear Demyx crying.

Roxas stood up at warped to Zexions door, knocking and calling to his best friend.  
>"I'm not in the mood," Zexion greeted as he opened the door, his visible eye red and irritated from being rubbed and shut tightly.<p>

"Zexion, I know it looks bad but, I think if you gave him a choice he'd chose you." Roxas stepped into Zexion's room and comforted him on his couch.

"He cheated on me. All along. No, he cheated on Axel. I wasn't even the real love, just the cover up."

"Zex, listen to me, he was crying as soon as you left."

"He…was?"

"Yea, like bawling. I have to admit that I'm mad at Axel too, but, I feel that if we confronted them, we can fix it to help all of us." Roxas proposed.

Zexion sat thinking for a moment before he nodded. "I already miss him, I want to take back what I said. I'm willing."

Both boys stood up and decided to warp to Demyx's room.

"Demyx I," Zexion started the second he got out of the portal with Roxas right behind him when they both saw Axel holding Demyx tightly.

"Axe?" Roxas asked while simultaneously Zexion asked "Demyx?", who asked, "Zexion?".

"What do you need Zexion?" Axel asked calmly but with a protective nature.

"I, I wanted to apologize to Demyx and as him to take me back." Zexion's eyes turned red, irritated by the tears that he wouldn't allow to escape.

"I thought you hated me?" Demyx sniffled into Axel's shirt as the redhead stroked Demyx's back.

"Demyx I over-reacted. I, I know about you and Axel."

"What about us?" Axel asked, getting frustrated at all the speculations.

"You two are together, aren't you? Or at least still in love," Roxas spoke for Zexion.

"No! Why the fuck do you keep accusing me of shit you don't know shit about?" Axel held Demyx tighter as he tried to not to explode again.

"I placed camera's in here and spied on you two just now, before I broke up with Demyx. You two are going to make love tomorrow, aren't you? Because its your anniversary date."

"Well you're right about one thing; I asked Demyx out on the twelfth years ago. But we aren't together, he's not cheating on you, and we aren't going to make love."

"But you two love each other! We can tell by the way you guys look at each other and how much time you spend together. You guys are like the perfect couple!" Roxas said.

"Look, we're close because we've been through a lot together and we dated for a while. But we're just friends and we've both accepted that." Axel maintained a state of peace as Demyx continued to sniffle against his tear soaked shirt.

"So, what were you guys planning for tomorrow?" Roxas wondered aloud.

"The twelfth is the one day each month where Xemnas has to meet with some secret source where he gets his supplies and information. I don't know why but they only meet for a few hours, usually after dinner, and its always on that day. That means that theres twelve of us left here, so we celebrate it. Thus, the twelfth is like a holiday for us." Axel explained, and Zexion felt stupid for forgetting something so important to the rest of the castle, although he always avoided that 'holiday' and instead spent the night reading and lived unaware of the holiday he forced himself to forget.

"I don't remember that since I've been here," Roxas tried to think hard.

"You were so shy and isolated that you didn't want to do anything with any of us, so we never invited you."

"Do you remember?" Roxas asked Zexion, who nodded.

"I guess in my prejudice, I forgot all about it till just now."

"I'm, I'm sorry." Roxas said, wishing there were a phrase he could say that meant so much more.

"Just do Demyx a favor and remove all the camera's and any other shit you have up."

"Right!" Roxas got to work while Zexion walked up to the two older boys and Axel understood well enough to hand Demyx over.

"You don't hate me?" Demyx's big blue eyes asked with a child-like sorrow.

"No, I love you Demyx. Please forgive me! Please take me back!" Zexion threw his arms around Demyx's stomach and squeezed as tightly as he could.

"I love you too Zexion." Demyx returned the embrace and gave Zexion a quick make-up kiss as Roxas dissembled all three cameras.

"That's all of them?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded quickly. "Alright. Demyx, I'm going back to my room. Treat each other right." Axel pointed to the couple who looked fresh in love and headed for the door.

"Axel wait," Roxas chased him down the hall, having to take two steps for every one of Axels due to size difference.

"What is it Roxas?"

"I'm sorry we spied on you. And I'm sorry I accused you without coming to you first."

"It's ok Roxas."

"You're not mad?" Roxas asked, wondering if he should ask or not.

Axel sighed and stopped walking to face Roxas. "Look Roxas, I'm hurt but I don't blame you. In the end, I guess I see it as a sign that you really do care for me that you're willing to risk my love just to make sure it's real. I gota respect that." Axel's cat-like features and almond eyes had nothing but honesty as he started walking again, leaving Roxas behind.

"Thank you. And you're right, I was so afraid of losing you, I just had to be sure. I love you Axel." Roxas called after Axel, who paused when he heard those last three words before he continued to walk again, this time twice as fast.

"I love you." Roxas repeated quietly, growing depressed and angry that, instead of repeating those words, Axel left him. Without any mental or emotional strength left, Roxas gave into his weary body and fell to his knees in the middle of the hall.

"Why am I surprised, it's what I deserve." Roxas shook his head as he cradled it in his hands.

"No, you deserve much more."


	14. New background

Roxas looked up in amazement to see Axel squatting in front of him with a red rose, a big teddy bear, and an even bigger smile. The white teddy bear was holding a heart that said 'I love you' and the rose had a card that read 'I'm sorry'.

"Axe?" Roxas sat up on his knees.

"Come here." Axel dropped everything in his hands so he could hold the one thing that mattered to him.

"Axel, I'm feeling warm again," Roxas smiled into one of Axel's sleeves.

"I promised to always make you feel like this, and I wont ever break it." Axel inhaled the lovely aroma that he recognized as Roxas' shampoo.

"Can, can we move to the make-up sex now?" Roxas said, hoping he wasn't moving too fast for Axel, but then again, that thought didn't seem possible.

Axel laughed and shook his head in awe. "You are just too precious. Come on." Axel cradled Roxas in his arms and piled the rose and bear on top of him and they warped to the older boys room.

Axel put the bear on a chair with the rose and took off his cloak, with Roxas one step ahead of him in his boxers.

"Are you sure this is what you want Roxas?" The blonde nodded.

"Is this what you want Axel?" He asked as Axel sat next to him on the bed, in his boxers as well.

"I want something a bit more first." Axel stared at the bear.

"What's that?"

"We aren't official, and I want to change that." Axel turned to Roxas

Roxas smiled bigger than ever before "Really?"

Upon seeing Roxas' smile Axel imitated it. "Yes. Will you be my boyfriend Roxas?"

"Of course! I'll be the best boyfriend ever I promise." Roxas kissed Axel's nose so lightly it tickled.

"You are just too adorable." Axel smiled as he kissed Roxas, their tongues meeting instantly and dancing together, taking turns between the stages of Axel's mouth and Roxas'.

"If it hurts too much I'll stop." Axel warned as he discarded Roxas' boxers. Roxas nodded and prepared himself mentally; after being raped he didn't know how he'd handle it.

Axel pulled down his own boxers while lying on his side, giving Roxas the best view he could ever ask for.

"Wait!" Roxas cried when Axel was about to turn on his stomach.

"What is it?" Axel panicked.

"You look, beautiful like that." Roxas blushed and Axel smiled sweetly.

"Where's your phone?"

"What? Its right here," Roxas asked, not sure why Axel was asking but reached over to Axel's nightstand and handed it over. Axel maintained his pose as he gave the phone a naughty smile and when Roxas heard a click sound from the phone, it all made sense to him.

"There, it's your new background."

"Axel! What if someone asks to use it? Or if I lose it and someone else picks it up?" Roxas snatched the phone, his face as red as Axel's hair.

"Then they'll have yet another reason to envy you." Axel moved to his stomach and pushed up on his arms to reach Roxas' lips to give him a kiss while Roxas sat there unmoved.

Axel positioned himself between Roxas' legs, kneeling as Roxas sat against the headboard. Axel broke out the lube while Roxas watched in preparation. Axel slicked his fingers in lube as he moved closer to Roxas.

"Axel, I'm scared," Roxas said timidly.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. If at any time you want me to stop, I swear I will. It might feel funny at first, but once you get used to it, it'll feel amazing." Axel said as he shoved one finger inside Roxas, who cringed at the sensation.

"Just try to relax Roxy, it's ok." Axel reassured as he continued, then placed another finger inside. "After this you'll be ready." Axel explained, pushing his third and final finger inside his boyfriend.

"Axe, slow down." Roxas said after Axel picked up the pace with the scissoring and puncturing.

"Better?" Axel asked as he listened to Roxas' request and he was rewarded with a nod.

"Alright, I'm going to go inside you now, are you ready?"

"Yea,"

Axel pumped himself to make sure he was as ready as could be before he gave his cock an extra coat of lube. He slowly pushed inside, studying Roxas' face and any changes of expression before moving.

"Is, is it in?" Roxas asked, his face scrunched up.

"Yes, it's fully in. Does it hurt?"

"No, not as bad as I expected."

"Good. Should I move or do you want me to wait?"

"You can move, slowly please."

"Alright babe," Axel slowly backed himself out and just as gently pushed back in.

"Oh, god,"

"What is it? Talk to me baby," Axel kept repeating his smooth steady movements.

"This feels amazing." Roxas sighed, his eyelids dropping with each paced thrust.

"It's only going to get better."

"When you go faster right?"

"If that's what you want,"

"Yea,"

"Ok, if you need me to slow down just say so." Axel quickened his pace and Roxas loved it all the more.

"Faster," Roxas exhaled breathily.

"As you wish." Axel had no problem doing just that as he moved at a pace that made him grow wild with love, lust, and pure adrenaline.

"Mm, oh Axe, Axe, yea." Roxas moaned and that lit Axel's face up like nothing he had ever lit up before.

"Keep moaning my name. Mmm, that's pure ecstasy," Axel felt his erection growing by the second.

"Ah! Axel, Axe, ngh, uh, empf, Axelll, go deeper!"

"Deeper eh? My pleasure." Axel shoved himself completely to the hilt with one swift movement.

"Ah! Ah, eh, eh, oh, ooh!" Roxas' chest rose and fell dramatically.

"Breathe Roxas, I'm going to hit your spot and drive you crazy. When you feel it, call my name; scream it, you hear?"

"How…how will I, will I know?" Roxas could barely breathe, much less talk.

"Oh, you'll know." Axel grinned and right away went to the task of hitting Roxas' sweet spot.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed so loud Axel was concerned someone might get suspicious.

"Mmm, Roxas, oh my Roxas." Axel chanted over and over. "You're mine, my Roxas."

"Axel I think I'm about to," Roxas started, but didn't have to finish because he came right onto Axel's chest and abs.

"OH gawd its so warm," Axel said, ready to end as well. "Roxas!" He yelled, filling his condom before pulling out of Roxas.

"That. Was. Amazing." Roxas gasped.

"You're so sexy." Axel panted, thoroughly enjoying his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry about that," Roxas nudged his head towards Axel's messy chest, wet with Roxas' semen and both boy's sweat.

"Don't apologize, it excited me. Although, it'd only be fair if you cleaned it up," Axel batted his long dark eyelashes at Roxas, who quickly went to licking up the mess while Axel rubbed his boyfriends ass in a circular motion.

"That was fun, but exhausting." Roxas sighed, falling against Axel's shoulder as the taller boy sat upright with his boyfriend in his lap.

"We should shower then go to bed." Axel massaged Roxas' hand with his own.

"Mm, I'm too tired," Roxas slid down the bed and placed his head on Axel's thigh.

"I'll carry you and wash you, just relax." Axel said before doing as he promised. He washed Roxas' body with his body wash that had the same scent that Axel always seemed to have, the very same scent that drove Roxas mad with lust.

"Yay I smell just as good as you," Roxas said, cuddling up to Axel in bed.

"And you're cuter, damn I need to be careful. Actually, everyone else needs to be careful. If I ever catch anyone looking at you the wrong way, I'll roast them alive."

Roxas laughed and Axel smiled, both boys thankful to have the other.

"I love you Axel."

"I love you too Roxy. Now get some sleep; you're going to be sore in the morning." Axel playfully spanked his boyfriend as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Happy 12th!

"Happy Twelfth!" Xigbar announced as soon as Xemnas had warped to a secret location that he didn't disclose to anyone.

"Woohoo! Break out the champagne gents," Luxord said, raising an empty glass and hoping to change that.

"Fuck that, that's for pussies, who's got the beer?" Xaldin stomped around, trying to find Lexaeus.

"Oh brother," Larxene rolled her eyes when Marluxia carried a single red rose to Vexen, since the two had so much in common in that they were the only two men with common sense (since Zexion was still a teen).

"Let's get wasted!" Lexaeus yelled and everyone in the castle cheered and echoed his suggestion.

"How did I not know about this?" Roxas asked Axel, who was starting to get a light buzz, but nothing too dangerous.

"I don't know, but you missed out! Yeah! You go Demyx!" He cheered when Demyx beat Saix at a game of Dance Dance Revolution.

"Best out of three!" Saix challenged.

"You too? I didn't think that you'd support something like this behind Xemnas' back?" Roxas asked Saix while Demyx picked out a new song.

"Well it's either I have to baby sit you all at a hidden party or deal with an angry mob that could turn into a mutiny, and I'd rather have good moral so I figured it's not too bad. No, Demyx, not that!" Saix growled when Demyx put it on the hardest level possible.

"What do you usually do on the twelfth?" Roxas asked his boyfriend.

"Well usually I play a round of poker with Luxord, then when he wins all my cigarettes, I steal one pack to go smoke outside while Demyx's ipod is on shuffle and everyone's dancing. Then I go skinny dipping with the usual group and when everyone else is getting even more drunk, I go through the maze. Marly changes it every month so I try to figure it out and if I can't, I just burn a way through. If I make it to the courtyard early enough, I sit by the fountain and have another cig before coming back, which is usually when most have gone off somewhere to have sex." Axel shrugged at his monthly routine.

"That sounds like a full night,"

"Yea, somehow it never gets old. Since I already lost most of my cigs, do you want to go dancing? I know you don't smoke, but I'll watch you dance."

"I don't know how," Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"Demyx will teach you, and I'd love you see you shake that ass." Axel said, slapping it.

"Ow, still sore here!"

"Right, sorry."

"It's fine, and I'd rather watch everyone else dance."

"Ok, do you want a cigarette?"

"No, and I don't think you should either."

"Roxy,"

"I won't kiss you if you do."

"Dammit! Fine, you win. I hope you're happy." Axel shoved the pack into a pocket.

"Very. Hey, they're already in the pool." Roxas pointed as they made their way outside and saw four members skinny dipping.

"You guys starting without me?" Axel asked Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, and Lexaeus.

"About time you showed up." Luxord relaxed against the edge of the pool while Xigbar got ready to jump off the diving board.

"You going in?" Axel asked Roxas while he stripped down.

"Whats wrong with swim trunks?" he wondered why they had to be naked.

"C'mon Roxy, its just male bonding. I mean, we're all gay so whats the harm?" Axel stood proudly with his hands on his hips and Roxas suddenly realized that he was the jealous type.

"Just get in the water," Roxas pushed Axel towards the pool.

"Whats the hurry?" Axel asked.

"I don't want everyone staring at you," Roxas admitted.

"Oh I see. Don't worry Roxas, they can look but they'll never touch. It's all yours, ok?" Axel bent down to kiss Roxas' nose while a couple whistles came from the pool.

"Hey Axe, can I borrow that ass again?" Xigbar hooted and Axel smiled along.

"I'd love you see yours take two at once."

"Take two what?" Demyx popped up, already naked and excited to go in the water.

"Two dicks." Xaldin said.

"Oh," Demyx blushed.

"Are you going in?" Roxas asked Zexion.

"No, Id rather just watch and wait for someone to do something stupid."

"I'll bet you a mission that it'll be Axel," Roxas laughed. The members had no need for munny because they would just take whatever they wanted so they would bet either cigarettes or missions, since Xemnas would assign elaborate missions and didn't really care who did it as long as it got done right.

"Alright you're on. My vote is for Demyx." Zexion said.

"You hear that Demy? Our boyfriends are betting against us!" Axel treaded water.

"I wonder who's going to win?" Demyx floated on his back casually.

"I have confidence in my Axel to screw up first." Roxas smirked.

"Normally I'd agree, but when Demyx gets in the water, he's worse than Axel."

"And what's that supposed to mean Zexion?" Axel asked as he joined Demyx by floating on his back.

"I want in on that bet, for Axel." Xigbar said, and Luxord shook his head, voting for Demyx. In the end, they were all wrong, since Xaldin was the one who feigned drowning and got mouth to mouth from Xigbar.

"I thought you were dead!" Xigbar yelled at Xaldin.

"I can't die!" Xaldin laughed heartily.

"You're about to!"

"Axe! The water's getting too cold, can you warm it up?" Luxord whined.

"Sure, give me another glass of water and I'll have to use the bathroom sooner or later."

"Axe!" Demyx yelled.

"Fine, one hot-tub coming up." Axel stretched his arms, cracked his fingers, and used his internal body heat to warm up the entire pool.

"Ah, too hot!" Demyx jumped out of the water.

"Stop being a baby," Axel relaxed into the soothing warmth, realizing that he was the only one left in the pool since everyone else found it too hot.

"Dance Water, Dance!" Demyx sent a wave that drove Axel out of the pool and onto the concrete floor.

"Was that necessary?" Axel rubbed his head after he coughed up a mouthful of water.

"There, it should be colder now. Ah, much better." Demyx smiled as he wadded in the water.

"You going back in?" Roxas asked Axel, staring at his lower stomach and the object dangling below it.

"Nah, I'm over this water game shit. Come on, lets go for a walk." Axel started to put his cloak back on when Roxas had an idea.

"Can we go to Twilight Town?"

"Roxas, we can't go to other worlds unless the superior clears it."

"He didn't clear this party, what's the difference?" Roxas asked and Axel sighed, knowing he had lost.

"Alright, but let's put some regular clothes on to fit in."

Axel wore a loose dark green shirt that had sleeves that went to his elbow. It matched with his black cargo pants and he finished his ensemble with his hair tied up in a ponytail. Roxas couldn't help but admire just how sexy he thought his boyfriend looked with his hair tied up, revealing more of his delicate face. Roxas wore khaki cargo pants that were black near the top; he had a black shirt with a khaki vest that matched his pants, and the collar of the vest was red. He completed his 'human' outfit with a checkerboard wristband and together the two warped off to Twilight Town.


	16. Seeing the Past, Tasting the Passion

"You know where you're going?" Axel asked, following Roxas by the hand.

"Yea, I want to show you something."  
>"What is it?"<p>

"This." Roxas said as he stopped in front of a vacant lot next to some expensive looking houses.  
>"This is nothing but an empty space of dirt." Axel said, a bit confused.<br>"This is where I used to live." Roxas said, stooping down to touch the clumps of ruble beneath his fingers.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"It's ok. This used to be the living room. Over this way was the kitchen, where it all started. My room used to be up there, and Ventus' room connected to mine, so we could talk and stuff. My parents' room was on the end of a hall and we used to have a spare room up here filled with Ventus' and my video games and board games. Our best friends used to come over and we'd hang out all day. It was the perfect life."

"I'm so sorry Roxas; I hope that life at the castle isn't too bad for you."

"Not since we got together," Roxas said, hugging Axel closely.

"Roxas?" A soft sweet voice asked. "Is it really you?"

"Olette?" Roxas hadn't planned to run into old friends.

"Roxas, we haven't seen you in months! Where have you been?"

"Hayner, what are you guys all doing here?" Roxas asked his best friend.

"We used to come here a lot after the fire, hoping to find you. We were about to give up, but something told us to come today, and look, here you are!" Pence, another one of Roxas' old friends explained.

"I, I moved."

"Where?" Olette was desperate to find out.

"With who?" Hayner speculated.

"With me," Axel said, trying to save Roxas.

"And you are?" Hayner crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm Axel,"

"He's my boyfriend." Roxas explained.

"Aww, for how long? How come I've never heard of him?" Olette put her hands on her hip.

"I met him right after the fire, and we've been dating for a little bit."

"I'm Hayner, Roxas' best friend. This is Olette and Pence; also best friends of Roxas."

"It's nice to meet you all." Axel smiled politely.

"Well we were just on our way," Roxas started.

"We haven't seen you in months and you ditch us the second you see us?" Hayner asked, offended.

"It's not that, it's just,"

"We thought you were dead, or at least in a bad condition." Olette admitted gravely.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry, but I'm fine now. Axel's taking great care of me and I'm doing my best to adjust to life without Ven. But I really have to go, I'm sorry." Roxas pulled Axel away from the crowd before they could object.

"It was nice to meet you!" Axel hollered behind him and tried to catch up to an escaping Roxas.

"Roxy, wait a sec," Axel said once they were in the clear.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you want to go back to the castle?"

"That's probably the best idea," Roxas admitted. The two had warped back to the castle, landing unintentionally in the maze and since they had nothing better to do, they decided to try and solve it.

"We've been here before," Roxas complained.

"How do you know? All the walls look identical."

"I dunno, I'm just tired of this place."

"Hey Roxy, how did you find out about your powers? I mean, about your special ability?"

"Are you talking about my keyblade? I first noticed when I could open any door I wished, even if it was locked for someone else. My brother could do it too, so we thought it was just a twin perk or something. But when all of our friends couldn't figure it out, we just shrugged them off. After the fire, I ran into Xemnas while I was taking a long walk all alone. He presented a door to me and asked if I could help him open it, so I tired and for the first time in my life, I couldn't. He asked me why I was surprised that I couldn't open it and then he explained to me that it was a special kind of door; one that cannot be opened without someone who has a special ability and a special weapon. He asked if I had the ability and I nodded; when he asked if I had the weapon I was clueless. He showed me the keyblade and told me that he couldn't wield it since he didn't have the power, but I could. He told me that he had twelve friends who had special abilities, each of them different; then he asked if I wanted to meet them. The first one he told me about was you; he said he had a friend who could manipulate and create fire from nothing. Then he told me about Demyx and Zexion and after that, I figured I had nothing to lose, so I agreed to go to the castle. What about you?"

"Well, I first noticed when my mom failed every attempt to burn me with her lighter. No matter how hard she tried, the flame would go out right before it made contact with my skin. We both always thought it was faulty lighters, no matter how many she went through. Then one day I stole one to play with since I spent all day every day alone in my room, and by just looking at it I got a flame to appear. I thought it was pretty cool, but I tried not to think too much of it. But over time, I realized that I didn't even have to old the lighter, then I didn't even have to look at it. Next thing I knew, I could make fire move or go out with just my mind. I thought I was crazy, but when my dad left and I was all alone, I caught someone playing with the snow. Not IN the snow, but WITH it. Like, he'd snap his fingers to start it or to stop it. He could make shapes out of snowballs and icicles that are impossible, except to him. He manipulated the ice inside of the snow and when he caught my attention he asked if I could do the same with fire. I asked how he knew and he told me that there were more of 'us'. I asked what he meant by 'us' and he explained pretty much what Xemnas probably told you, and then he introduced himself as Vexen, I gave him my name, and I joined the group with no other place to go. That was it."

"Your mom tried to burn you?"

"Yea, plenty of times. But since I'm fire resistant, it never worked. Believe it or not, I used to be afraid of fire because of her, but when I realized that it was the one thing that couldn't hurt me, it became my friend."

"I cant imagine what it'd be like to live in a house where my mom would try to harm me." Roxas said, not even paying attention anymore to where they were going.

"She used to slap me around and hit me all the time, but for some reason I feared being burned the most. I guess it's because she first tried to burn my face into the stove. That went out before it touched me, but it still scared the shit out of me. I remember crying in my room; I was six and I didn't know what to think of her."

"Axe, I wish we had each other when we needed it most."

"Better late than never Roxy. Besides, I'd hate to have lost my virginity at the age of six, but if I met you,"

"Eww, perv!" Roxas laughed, jokingly pushing Axel aside.

"You know you love me!" Axel laughed.

"Mmm, I do. Very much!" Roxas stood on his tip toes to get a better reach on his kiss.

"You're so cute, and so mine." Axel said, cupping Roxas' face.

"Axe, will you be my popsicle?" Roxas asked, shaking slightly in his nerves.

"Of course my love." Axel pulled down his pants and boxers, feeling safe behind the ten foot wall of bush.

"I, I want to taste you." Roxas confessed as he got closer to Axel, who was sitting against a hedge.

Axel watched in amusement as Roxas licked him and sucked much like he did the popsicle, using his tongue generously and allowing his teeth to graze the hardened surface.

"Damn, you're a pro." Axel said, feeling himself crave more and more of the blonde.

Roxas continued to stimulate Axel when the redhead warned him of his end.

"Roxy! Mm, so sexy," Axel massaged Roxas' hair after he came into the blondes mouth, who swallowed for his first time. "How do I taste?" Axel asked with a smile.

"Like love and pleasure." Roxas said, wiping his mouth of any evidence.

"Now it's your turn to be my popsicle." Axel helped Roxas remove his lower half of clothing.

Axel pumped Roxas a few times to encourage his erection, then teased his underside vein with his strong tongue. He took most of Roxas in his mouth, bobbing up and down at a steady pace that made Roxas crave more. Roxas mewled and squirmed as Axel let his saliva drip down Roxas' tip.

"Ngh, Axe," Roxas squinted his eyes when Axel took Roxas' entire length in his warm talented mouth. Within the next minute Roxas came into his boyfriends mouth and Axel gladly swallowed every drop offered to him.

"You taste like perfection, mixed with a hint of passion."

"I love you Axel,"

"I love you too Roxy." Axel slid his hand up Roxas' shirt and was about to pinch a hard nipple when Roxas stopped him.

"We'd be much more comfortable in your bed." Roxas said, hoping that Axel picked up on his not so subtle hint.

"Yea, once we get the fuck out of this death trap. Stupid Marluxia!"

"It's ok, I think I have an idea as to figure out how to get out here." Roxas put his pants back on.

"Yea? What's your brilliant plan, oh fearless leader?" Axel added his sarcasm.


	17. A Shared Fate?

"Yea? What's your brilliant plan, oh fearless leader?" Axel added his sarcasm.

"Pick me up, and I'll stand on your shoulders to get a view on where we are and where the exit is."

"Sounds a bit dangerous, but I'll hold on tight if you promise to be careful." Axel knelt down.

"Yea yea, just give me a boost." Roxas put his hands on Axel's shoulders and stepped on his hips like a modified version of a piggy back, waiting to stand on his shoulders till Axel could stand up himself.

"It's, it's, it's too hard to see. I think it's in that direction, but we seem to be in the middle of the maze itself." Roxas tried to lean a bit closer to the wall to see farther, and within a second his head smacked the ground.

"Roxas!" Axel picked up his own body from the floor and lifted up Roxas' head. "You ok?"

"Hm? Yeah." Roxas rubbed the back of his head, feeling a small swelling beginning to grow.

"Which way did you say the way out is?"

"I, I don't remember. Sorry, my head." Roxas closed his eyes and leaned his body closer to Axels.

"It's fine. I was trying to avoid this but, I think it'd be best if I just burn the walls down."

"With, with fire?" Roxas asked quivering at the idea of fire surrounding him and no escape.

"I don't have any other choices Roxas. Just hold onto me real tight ok? Don't peak." Axel stood still as Roxas wrapped his arms around him and with a high level spell, he set the wall of nature in front of him on fire. It didn't burn down immediately the way they usually did, so he tried a different wall, and the next thing he knew, every wall around him lit up in flames.

"Uh-oh." Axel said at the unforeseen error. "Keep your eyes closed; it'll be over soon." Axel tried to reassure Roxas but to his surprise, he couldn't suppress the flames. He tried to make them disappear, which was something that had never been a problem, but this time the fire continued to grow and feed off of Marluxia's maze without destroying it. He tried to open a warp but after several attempts failed, he knew that Marluxia must have had a block within the maze that prevented them from getting away so easily. "Dammit!" Axel cursed, trying to remain calm but running out of ideas.

"Axe? What's wrong?" Roxas squeezed Axel's stomach tighter and tried not to open his eyes as he could feel the heat of the fire encased around them.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Axel pulled out his cell phone and dialed Demyx's number. "I need your help! It's an emergency! I'm in the maze and I, I can't put out a fire! I couldn't get out and so I thought that I'd just burn it down but it won't work. I can't warp either. Can you drown the flames? Sweet, thanks!" Axel closed his flip phone and told Roxas that the wait would soon be over.

"You, you can't put it out?" Roxas asked, scared.

"For some reason my powers aren't working like they usually do. I don't know why, but there's nothing that I can do." Axel pulled out his vibrating phone, answering Demyx's call.

"Axel? I can't work up a wave to take down all this fire at once. The entire maze is in flames! Can you try to weaken it at all? If you can, I'm pretty sure I can take care of the rest."

"I'll give it a shot." Axel said before hanging up. "Roxas, you need to let go of me; I need your help."

"I can't, I can't let go!" Roxas buried his face deeper into Axel's chest.

"Roxas, I need you to summon your keyblade to cut a hole in the bushes."

"No, I, I'm scared!" Roxas gave Axel's middle a death grip as he refused to help.

"Roxas do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Yes, please get me out I can't take it anymore!" Roxas yelled.

"Then summon oblivion or Oathkeeper and cut a fucking hole already!" Axel ordered, getting impatient.

"Ok, but don't let go of me, please." Roxas broke away from Axel's body and Axel noticed that he had been crying. Roxas summoned one keyblade and Axel had to drag him to the wall for Roxas to timidly swing his weapon at the hedge, making a tiny entrance.

"Roxas, you need to hurry." Axel pressed.

"It's harder than it looks!" Roxas snapped back, keeping his eyes closed as he swung away.

"Open your goddamn eyes then!" Axel squeezed Roxas' hand, but not in an affectionate manner. Roxas obeyed in his fear and froze at the sight of the fire wall in front of him, swallowing up every inch of thought from Roxas' mind. "Roxas?" Axel asked, more patient and concerned.

"This was the last thing Ventus ever saw, right until he died." Roxas said, his eyes dry and his mouth numb even as he spoke, in a trance like state.

"We wont share the same fate, but I need to let go of you, for just a second." Axel started to pull away and Roxas' mind returned to him.

"No, Axel please!" Roxas' hand followed Axel's as it was departing.

"Rox, it's the only way to put the flames out." Axel jerked his hand free and turned his back on Roxas to complete his task.

"NO! Don't leave me! Don't leave me here!" Roxas called out as he watched Axel's body walk into the hole that he had created in the ten foot high bush.

Axel put his arms up and out to his sides and as he inhaled, he summoned the fire back inside him. His usual method of making fire go away is to summon it away, but this time he had no choice but to let the fire escape by traveling inside of him, where his body could nullify its powers. He gritted his teeth at the sensation of fire crawling on and inside of him; not so much pain as much as it was exhaustion. Through the sounds of the cackling fire, Axel could hear Roxas screaming and yelling, but no words were distinguishable. He worried that Roxas could have been burned or something along those lines, but if he stopped for just a second, the fire could grow immensely and he'd have to start all over again.

"YOU left me!" Axel turned his head to see Roxas on his knees, holding one of his hands as if it had indeed been burned.

"Roxas, I'm almost done, just hang on." Axel groaned as he allowed more fire to enter inside him, pain now starting to emerge.

"Axe!" Axel turned around and saw Roxas pointing, then turned to where he was pointing and saw a massive wave heading towards them.

"Roxas!" Axel ran, his instincts taking over, and sheltered Roxas with his own body as the wave swept over them, forcing them apart and threw Axel violently into a solid wall of Marluxia's maze. Thanks to Axel, Roxas remained less harmed by the cascade of water that had just attacked them.

"Roxas? Axel?" Demyx yelled and Roxas yelled back.

"Over here! Axel's hurt!" Roxas said, kneeling by his unconscious boyfriend. Within two minutes Roxas saw a pink scythe's tip puncture a wall, breaking it with ease as Marluxia led Demyx towards the two boys.

"Axe!" Demyx ran to Axel and picked up the pyro. "Marly, open a warp so I can get Axel to his room."

"Alright, but I'm doing it for you and mainly for Roxas, not for that fool." Marluxia waved his arm and a portal appeared for Demyx and Axel. "Are you hurt?" Marluxia asked Roxas, one of the few he respected in the entire organization.

"I burned my hand but I'll be ok." Roxas said, half paralyzed by the emotional memories that had just controlled him.

"I'm sorry, if I had known that you were going to be trapped in here with Axel I wouldn't have created a maze that didn't burn or go out by Axel's magic."

"It's ok." Roxas said, still out of it and wanting to go lie down.

"Do you want me to open a portal to your room for you?"

"Can you warp me to Axel's room?"

"As you wish." Marluxia gave into Roxas' request and Roxas watched as Demyx stripped Axel down to his boxers.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked calmly, due to his tired body.

"He's overheating. What did he do?"

"I don't know. It looked like the fire was swallowing his arms though. Then it disappeared, like, inside of him."

"Hmm, that's not good. He'll be ok, but he'll probably be really tired and drained from all of that fire that he let get inside of him."

"What should we do?" Roxas asked.

"I guess it'd be best to just let him get some rest and not let him catch a fever by placing a cold wash cloth on his forehead. Besides that, I don't think that there's much we can do."

"Ok, I'll get a cold wash cloth."

"Thanks Roxas. He should wake up soon."


	18. Yeah, He's Still Mad

AUTHORS NOTE: So, I'm kinda new to posting things and still trying to figure out how this website works . so from now on, I'm going to answer everyone's questions at the END of the next uploaded chapter! Thanks for all of your patience and for being such great readers/fans! KH Lovin to you all! 3

"Ro-Roxas?" Axel asked, the damp cloth on his head working.

"You're ok," Roxas said, neither smiling nor frowning.

"Are you?" Axel asked, prioritizing his worries.

"I, I don't know." Roxas looked down to the carpet beneath his chair that rested by Axel's bedside.

"What's wrong?"

"I burned my hand; but it's not that bad. I'm just, scared I guess."

"Scared of what baby?"

"Just seeing that fire…it made me relive the worst day of my life. Except, this time, I was Ventus; and I was stuck in the fire, being swallowed alive by the flames, all alone."

"I'm sorry Roxas; I didn't mean to abandon you, but I had to get rid of the fire."

"I know, but I couldn't help but feel like history was going to repeat itself and I'd be left alone; again."

"Fire can't kill me, even if I were a somebody."

"But you still left me! You left me all alone when I asked you to stay by my side because, I needed you." Roxas started his sentence full of angered emotions, but ended it in despair.

"I need you too Roxas, which is why I needed to hurry and put the fire out as soon as possible. You're not angry at me, are you?"

"No, not angry. Just, I don't know." Roxas put his head in his hands and stood up with determination. "You need to sleep, and I'm tired too. I'm going to bed." Roxas opened a portal to his room.

"Roxas, stay with me tonight. I want you by my side too." Axel scooted over against his sore body's will to make room.

"I think I'll pass." Roxas stepped through the warp, knowing that he was hurting Axel, but hoping to give him the same lonely fear that he had just experienced.

Axel sighed, "Yea, he's still mad at me."

"He's probably still hurting over what happened in his past, and whether he knows it or not, he's blaming you for it." Demyx explained.

"I don't think he realized how much him leaving just now hurt me. And if he does, then he is more mad at me than I thought." Axel turned off his nightstand light and scooted down on his bed so he was laying all the way down, rolling over to his side once he got there.

"Roxas?" Demyx knocked on the door just after warping there from Axel's room.

"Yea?" Roxas opened the door slowly.

"Look, I know you're hurting and I may not know exactly what happened, but I know that you had a rough past. But I just wanted to say that Axel's hurting too, and that it'd be best if you guys helped each other through it, instead of isolating yourselves and holding grudges."

"You think I'm holding a grudge against Axel?" Roxas folded his arms.

"Are you?"

Roxas hesitated long enough for Demyx to continue. "You shouldn't be mad at him when he did everything for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Roxas, if Axel didn't have you he could have left the maze unharmed. He can't be burned so he had a lot of options to just leave. But he loves you, and he wants to protect you, so he made sure that he put the fire out before making any attempt to leave; and we both know that he would never have left you behind. What I'm trying to say is, he cares for you; a lot. Don't punish him for that. Besides, what he did was enough punishment without you making him feel guilty about it."

"What did he do that was his own punishment? What are you talking about?"

"Making fire appear and disappear is harmless to him, but letting it channel into him is painful or at the very least extremely uncomfortable."

"I…had no idea." Roxas stood in his doorway, thinking deeply. "Is he asleep yet?"

"No, he wasn't when I left and I don't think he planned on being able to sleep much tonight; not without you at least."

"Thanks Demyx, for everything." Roxas smiled and gave the taller blonde a quick hug before warping to Axel's door. He knocked rapidly, hoping that he wouldn't be too tired to answer.

"Axe, it's me, Roxas." He said, after waiting longer than usual for the door to open.

"Hey," Axel opened the door solemnly, rubbing one of his shoulders.

"Can, can I come in?"

"Well, I was going to go to bed so,"

"Can I join you?" Roxas asked, wearing his hope on his sleeves, which startled Axel and caught him off guard.

"Um, if you want." Axel turned around and walked towards his bed and Roxas' trailed close behind, unable to see very well thanks to the lights being off. Axel climbed in bed and Roxas crawled in as close as possible to his love.

"Axel, I'm really sorry, about leaving. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to feel like we're mad at each other." Roxas faced Axel, both boys sitting up.

"You're right, I feel like dying at just the thought of you mad at me; I want it to end."

"Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me Roxas."

"There's nothing that you need to apologize to me for. And now that we forgive we each, we never had that sex you promised me," Roxas kissed Axel's cheek.

"That's right. But look Roxy, I'm more tired than I look, and now that you're here with me, I'd really like to go to bed, if you don't mind. Sex first thing in the morning though! We can have a quickie before breakfast and another round after the pointless meeting."

"Sounds perfect Axel." Roxas snuggled into Axel's arms and remembered what Demyx had said about Axel being in pain. "Just get your rest, your Roxas is here." Roxas laid down as Axel did the same and the two held onto each other.

"I love you Roxy," Axel said, his breaths getting heavier and heavier.

"I love you too Axe." Roxas kissed Axel's neck and fell asleep. Axel, on the other hand, barely caught a week with all the pain his body was causing him.

"Axe?" Roxas woke up with a yawn.

"Hey baby,"

"I slept really good!" Roxas stretched, trying not to hit Axel in the process.

"I'm glad to hear that. Breakfast is coming up soon, so we should get ready."

"Axe, you look tired." Roxas froze on the bed while Axel headed towards his bathroom.

"Just a bit. Yesterday took a lot more energy than I expected. Do you want to join me in the shower?" Axel asked, no seductive voice or winks, just exhaustion.

"Yea, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Axel entered his bathroom and turned on the water. While in the shower, both boys stuck to their own routines of washing up and the lack of being hit on was actually starting to worry Roxas.

"Gota say, I'm loving the view." Roxas joked when Axel bent down to pick up a bar of soap that slipped out of his hands, but Axel remained silent.

"Axe, what's wrong? Talk to me," Roxas stopped Axel from shampooing his hair by taking his hands in his own.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired and not in the mood."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I just told you that I'm tired, I'm not mad at anyone. Well, maybe Marluxia." Axel looked off to the side in thought.

"If you say so, I trust you Axel."

"I'm sorry you're worrying about me, I'm fine."

"I just want you to be happy." Roxas smiled up at Axel, holding the pyro's hips and swaying them against his.

"I am happy; tired, but happy, with you." Axel placed his hands on the small of Roxas' back.

"Kiss me?" Roxas pleaded and Axel cupped Roxas' face and planted delicate kisses on Roxas' face, scattering from his lips to his cheeks, chin, and even the soft patch of flesh beneath his ears.

"Eh, owh, ngh, Axe!" Roxas dug his nails into Axel's back at the turn on he was getting.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I think we should get going to breakfast. If Xemnas beats the shit out of us for being late, we wont have the energy to fuck afterwards."

"Yeah, you're right. And you should use another term besides 'fucking'; makes it feel less…passionate." Roxas commented.

"You're so cute. Anything you say, my love." Axel finished washing his hair and Roxas finished dressing right before a knock came on Axel's door.

"Axel, meeting's been cancelled and breakfast is to be served whenever requested, or should I say, whenever you're willing to make it." Saix pounded on the door and walked down the hall to give the message to the next door.

"Hear that Roxy? We can go back to making sweet fucking love." Axel chuckled as he told Roxas, who was getting his hair ready in the bathroom.

"When did you want to eat?"

"I don't know. I'll have Demyx bring us something later." And right on cue, Demyx knocked on the door and opened it, not expecting it to be unlocked.

"Woah, sorry there!" Demyx hollered, about to close the door when he saw Axel making out on top of Roxas, both in their boxers.

"Wait!" Axel called out.

"What is it?" Demyx poked his head back in, not looking directly at the couple on Axel's bed.

"Can you get us some food?"

"Seriously? Fine!" Demyx warped away after shutting the door.

"Now, where were we?" Axel smiled and Roxas blushed, each thinking the same thing.

Author Time!

Hey it's Sarabellum, the author of this story…well …duh. Anywho, I just wanted to respond to all of the comments I've been getting since I finally realized that here would be a great place to do so! I really am thankful for all of my readers, that I will answer/respond to each comment that I can ^_^

First, I want to thank Fading Leaf for pointing out my spelling error! I speak 3 languages and I misspell just about everything, thank god for spell check on micro word! Again, thanks!

Thanks Anon, 3rd comment, and I really appreciate your willingness to share your opinions about the individualistic characters.

18plusforme, yeah I agree, Axel didn't deserve all that, but I wanted a dramatic scene to set up the upcoming ones. Btw, Axel is my alltime FAV, so I hope no one thinks that I hate him since I keep putting him in these awful situations.

Salvi, I hate to say it, but, that story will have to wait for the sequel! It will actually be a "separate" story, but it will obviously be connected with the same characters/set-up. Altho I'm still debating if it will take place pre-Roxas. Sorry, hope this isn't an inconvenience!

Stormyfang502: OMFG I'm the author and I feel bad for Axel! Like, I feel like my Axel plushie will kill me in my sleep bc I keep putting him thru all this shit . BUT, if you can believe me, the more I LOVE a character, the more I put them thru such hard times. Idky, and it's kinda weird, but that's how I work/write. I want to see Axel's problems resolved, and in order to do that, I have to create conflicts worth resolving. Again, I LOVE Axel (and I love your enthusiasm as a reader ^_^) so don't lose hope!

Dear Drunkoncookies: OMFG I 3 u! idk if ur even a guy or girl, but I do! Lol. You are more than welcome to be my Beta and I am SO thankful to have a fan like you! You totally made my day with those comments, you have no idea! All of you listed above have!

Note: I will be at Disneyland tomorrow! (YAY for me, but Boo for my fanfic since I will be gone ALL day and wont be able to post any chapters 2mrw.) SO, I will post 2 tonight and 2 the night after tomorrow, to make up for my absence! Thanks for all of your patience and comments and time ^_^

~Feel free to follow me on tumblr .com/

3 Sarabellum


	19. Mandatory Meeting

IMPORTANT NOTE: The 1st half of this chapter is more of a personal favor to myself, since I ship AkuDem just as much as AkuRoku, so here is my 1st 3-some scene! If you don't want to read it or think it'll ruin the fanfic for you, just skip to the part where Xemnas is holding a meeting. If you're like me and enjoy nearly any KH lemon, emjoy! ^_^

"Axe, open up!" Demyx pounded on the door with his body, his arms full of food for the couple.

"Thanks Demyx," Roxas opened the door and led Demyx inside.

"You two done making love?" Demyx asked in disgust.

"Don't be jealous because Zexion hasn't tapped you yet. And no, one round down and many more to go before the day's over." Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea yea whatever. I'm out, don't want to interrupt." Demyx wailed his hands in the air when Roxas stepped forward and asked a question that made everyone, even himself, wonder why.

"Demyx have you ever had a threesome?"

"Huh? What?" Demyx froze and Axel's eyes went as wide as they'd ever gone before.

"Have you ever had a threesome? You know, sex, but with two other people?"

"Um, yea, why?"

"You have? With who?"

"It uh, it was with Axel and Marluxia."

"Marluxia? I thought you two hate each other?"

"Yeah, because we all fucked and I asked Demyx out instead of him," Axel chuckled at the memory.

"Why do you ask?" Demyx wanted more answers.

"I, I don't know. I guess I was just curious." Roxas shrugged.

"Did, did you want to have one right now?" Axel asked, trying not to get his hopes too high up for something he hadn't had in a very long time.

"Um, well I don't know if Zexion would approve," Roxas scratched his head, trying to avoid giving a direct response to a question he didn't want to answer honestly.

"I bet we can get him to participate," Axel's mind started spinning.

"I haven't had a foursome yet," Demyx's mind hopped on the same train that Axel's was on.

"Ok, I'll wait here." Roxas sat on Axel's bed while Demyx warped away and back within three minutes.

"He said he didn't want to participate, and to just leave him to organize his library all over again alphabetically. Guess he doesn't really care, so I'm in!" Demyx smiled and Axel did too.

"Lets get started then," Axel moved closer to the two boys who were sitting on his bed and kissed Roxas deeply and passionately before kissing Demyx as well.

"Can I have a kiss?" Roxas asked Demyx, shocked at himself for being so willing and open.

"Sure thing Roxy baby." Demyx grinned and ran this thumb over Roxas' chin as he pushed his tongue inside of Roxas' mouth.

"Damn," Roxas gasped when Demyx ended the kiss.

"Can we fuck each other now?" Axel asked, getting right to the point that was on all of their minds.

"Who's going to fuck who?" Roxas asked.

"Rule one in threesomes: cock size decides. Meaning, biggest dick goes with the second biggest."

"Makes sense." Roxas said and watched as the two older boys removed their boxers. His eyes were glued to the large thick cocks that he knew were waiting for him, and he grew slightly self-conscience about his own dick that he was revealing as he pulled his boxers down and tossed them aside on the floor.

"Bring those nice abs my way," Axel said, motioning to Demyx, who listened to him.

"Hey Roxy, let me get a taste of that tongue again." Demyx laid on his back and watched as Axel licked his six pack, starting to make out with Roxas upside down. Their tongues clashed and collided and saliva dripped when their tongues pulled apart for a gasp of air.

"Damn that's hot," Axel looked up from Demyx's abs and watched the only two he'd ever loved make out.

"Axe, go in already." Demyx said when Roxas pulled back for more air.

"Alright alright." Axel sat up on his knees and turned Demyx on his stomach, telling him to get on all fours, which he did.

"Roxas, while I thrust, suck on his dick." Axel said between grunts, thrusting lightly into Demyx while Roxas obeyed, getting on his back. Roxas took as much of Demyx as he could handle in his mouth and with one of his fingers he probed Axel's entrance.

"Mmm, Roxy, keep it up." Axel moaned while he quickened his pace inside of his ex.

Demyx gripped the sheets tightly, whimpering and moaning as Axel recklessly invaded him, making precum leak everywhere as Roxas spent more time watching than doing anything else, too turned on to move or think.

The three continued their pleasurable acts, each one taking turns inside another and giving blow jobs to the other, cumming and swallowing all over Axel's bed. Axel pumped himself roughly inside of Demyx who, simultaneously, was inside of Roxas. While Axel pushed himself inside of Demyx, Demyx pushed inside of Roxas, each one acting like a chain, growing harder by the sounds of each other's gasps, pants, and moans. With one hand nestled in Axel's hair, Demyx used his other hand to tug and pull on Roxas' hardened member.

"Ngh! Demyx! Dem! Dem!" Roxas came into Demyx's hand and placed both his hands in Demyx's mullet Mohawk.

"Axe!" Demyx screamed as he came into Roxas, pulling out of the youngest member of the trio. Axel came soon after, inside of Demyx, and the three held onto each other, lying on their sides in the middle of the bed. Axel gripped onto Demyx's torso, Demyx had his arms around Axel's neck, and Roxas had both of his hands secured firmly on Demyx's chest. The three fell asleep in the same position for several hours, their bodies weary from all the excitement and forcefulness used. They would have stayed asleep longer, were it not for Demyx's phone going off.

"Demyx," Axel mumbled, half awake.

"M?" Demyx asked, less awake than Axel.

"Answer your fucking phone before I torch it."

"Ok ok, calm down." Demyx said, straining to keep his eyes open. "Hello? Hey Zexy. Yea I fell asleep. No I'm in Axel's room with him and Roxas. Alright just give me a sec." Demyx hung up his phone and sighed.

"What is it?" Axel muttered.

"Zexion's mad." Demyx yawned. "Hey Axe, can you help me out, your boyfriend wont let me go." Demyx couldn't pry Roxas' hands off of him to save his life.

"Get up quick." Axel said, quickly taking Demyx's spot so Roxas wouldn't wake up.

"Thanks." Demyx stooped down to give Axel a goodbye kiss, perhaps too long if it hadn't followed their threesome, and left the room. Axel fell back asleep but woke up when Roxas did, since the blonde moved a lot in his sleep and even more when he transitioned to wake up.

"Where's Demyx?"

"What, you like him more than me now?" Axel joked.

"Axel, don't be ridiculous. When did he leave?"

"A little while ago; Zexion needed him."

"Oh. Look, he left his phone here. We should return it."

"I'm still tired."

"It's not even dinner time! You're not going to be able to sleep a wink tonight if you fall asleep again."

"Well with the way you kick in your sleep, going to bed now isn't going to stop that." Axel groaned as he turned his body over and pulled his blankets up over his shoulders.

"Are you actually cold?" Roxas asked, not buying the act.

"No, but its cozy and I don't want to get up."

"Fine, I'll return the phone. You just stay in bed, lazy ass." Roxas said, slapping Axel's ass as he sat up.

"Ow." Axel said in a monotone voice that proved that he wasn't going to get up any time soon. So with that, Roxas warped off to deliver Demyx his phone.

Roxas knocked gently on Demyx's door, but was interrupted by a loud voice booming on the intercom.

"Mandatory meeting requires the presence of each and every member. NOW!"

Roxas sighed at Saix's orders and warped to Axel's room, quite surprised to see the redhead cloaked and ready to go to the meeting.

"Did you give Demy back his phone?" Axel opened his door as the couple held hands, walking to their mandatory destination.

"I was going to until I heard Saix's message. Since you sit next to him, you take it." Roxas shoved the dark blue phone into Axel's pocket and walked to his seat, the last of all thirteen members.

"Settle down." Xemnas commanded. "As most of you know, I've been seeking outside sources to help gather some supplies to ensure our victory against kingdom hearts. However, this source of mine is as cocky as he is reliable, which means that his prices have doubled. While they are indeed worth what he is now charging, I'm not willing to go broke over some last minute details, so I will be sending a team to Neverland to steal some treasure as means of payment. Another team will go to Olympus to retrieve the gold trophies in the main lobby of the coliseum; those can be melted down and formed into bricks to pay off my source. I'm sure once these missions are complete, we'll have enough resources to pay off anything or anyone for quite some time. Now, team one departing to Neverland will star number six, Zexion, who's magic can be used to disguise himself as Peter Pan to locate and extract the treasure chest. Along with him I'll be sending Demyx, who's swimming abilities can dive and find sunken treasure; Axel will join them, since it's crucial to melt the gold and make sure it's real before warping it back and wasting my time. In order for them to open the chest, Roxas, number thirteen, will use his keyblade there to unlock it. Are there any questions team one?" Xemnas asked but waited for no response. "Good. Team two will consist of number twelve, Larxene, since we all know that Hercules, son of a bitch Zeus, uses lightening to fight; you're ability to manipulate lightening will keep him busy while Xaldin's lances can serve as a leash for Cerberus, in the event they let that creature loose as a means of defense. Number two and five, Xigbar and Lexaeus, will go as back up support, providing brute strength to the battle you will no doubt face. The rest of you, team three, will stay behind and clean the castle till it is spotless; my sponsor will be arriving first thing in the morning and will be our personal guest for a day or two, so it is imperative that this place reflects our professionalism and class. Understood?"

Right when Xemnas asked, Lexaeus burped, causing some chuckles and snickers to brew.

"Alright right, enough!" Xemnas brought order back to the organization. "Saix will be in charge of Team three, so don't think that you can get around cleaning when his OCD ass will be inspecting every inch of this castle. I will be leaving tonight to fetch our guest, so as soon as you complete the mission, return to this room and wait for further instructions. Dismissed." Xemnas finished and every member groaned and complained as they warped away to do their jobs.

"How awesome is this? The four of us, together, stealing hidden treasure! We're unstoppable!" Demyx shouted down the halls as 'Team one' prepared for their mission.

"Slow down Demyx, we need to make sure we have everything we need before we leave." Axel got out a checklist that Saix handed to him personally.

"What could possibly be on that list that we would absolutely need and not be able to produce?" Roxas complained.

"Lube, condoms," Axel started while Roxas rolled his eyes. "Saix wrote down that we'll need a special potion from Vexen to help you me and Zexy to hold our breathes longer, but we can just have Demyx do that part on his own, since Vexen isn't in a good mood ever since Xigbar 'accidentally' shot his secret concoction. Besides that, it's stuff I'm sure we can improvise, just make sure to bring a bag in case we can't lift the entire treasure chest."

"Yeah cause, between the four of us, one little chest is going to be impossible to lift." Zexion's crossed arms fed his satire.

"No need for the attitude Zex; haha sounds like SEX! SEXION!" Axel laughed and Demyx couldn't help but join in.

"You two are so mature." Zexion fisted his hands.

"Can we leave now so we can finish and come back?" Roxas became impatient and restless as the two older boys straightened themselves out.

"Yea yea, chill out." Axel calmed himself down and created a warp as the four held hands and walked through to Neverland.

Authors Note: Okyday, for those of you who read my AkuRokuDem, I hope you didn't mind, I really love Demyx and cant ever decide if I prefer him w/ Zexion or Axel, so I figured that this scene would ease my Yaoi-Lemon-Y needs! It doesn't have much to do w/ the storyline, so please don't think that this will rekindle anything or that it will ruin the story. I mainly wrote it for myself and for anyone else out there who loves a good lemon, even 3-ways! Hope no one was offended in any way or disgusted . Feel free to let me know what you guys think!

3 Sarabellum


	20. Dance Water Dance

Hey guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday, I'm moving cross state back to college tonight so I've been very busy. Anyway, here's chapter 20!

"Where are we?" Roxas asked, positive that they were lost and had been for the past half hour of clueless wandering.

"Look! There's mermaid lagoon!" Demyx pointed.

"Alright Demy, here's where you swim and find the treasure. Zexion here will distract the mermaids while Roxas and I wait for you to bring us the chest. Once we have it, we'll open it, test it, give the signal for Zexion, and leave this fucking place." Axel gave out the directions and the long wait for his boyfriend and himself began.

"You think they're ok?" Roxas asked, growing nervous as time exhausted itself in the darkening sky.

"I'm sure Demyx could handle himself; as for Zexion, he's smart enough to handle any situation. They'll be ok Roxy."

"I think we should look for them."

"What if they get back once we leave? Then we'll never regroup."

"What if one of us goes and the other stays here, just in case?"

"And what if the one who goes gets lost or someone gets hurt?"

"What if they're getting hurt and we're just standing here playing 'what if's?'"

"Isnt that a 'what if'?" Axel smiled, confident with his argument as he leaned against a large rock.

"Can you stop being sarcastic and take things seriously for once in your goddamn life?" Roxas fisted his hands by his side.

Struck by the harsh words, Axel straightened up and let his folded arms fall to his sides. "Alright."

"Thank you," Roxas said, feeling a bit guilty for his outburst but trying not to let it show. "Now, I think the best idea would be for one of us to stay here while the other looks for one of the others. If we find one of them, we can team up to find the other and meet back here. Sound good?"

"Ok, I'll be back once I find Demyx and Zexion." Axel started to walk past his boyfriend when Roxas put a hand up to his chest to stop him.

"Wait, I said one of us. I didn't say it had to be you."

"I don't want you wandering around here; it isn't safe."

"Axel, nothing we ever do is safe, just let me go."

"No Roxy, you stay here and wait, ok?"

"I can go, I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself."

"There are more than just heartless around here; there are pirates and booby traps and god knows what else."

"NO! I'm tired of being treated like a little kid who cant do anything."

"Roxas, look I'm sorry but we all know that you're not the best fighter. With some practice I'm sure you'll have me on the run, but for now, just let me go."

"You think I'm weak? Well I'm not!" Roxas yelled, turning around to storm off but Axel stopped him.

"Roxas, just think about what it is you're doing and why. You said that you were worried for Demyx and Zexion, but all I see is you wanting to prove something to me…to yourself. If what you want is to help our friends, then their safety should be our priority, and it shouldn't matter who goes, as long as it's the best person for the job to ensure their safe return."

"Fine; just go already." Roxas folded his arms in defeat.

"I'll be back soon. Stay safe, ok?" Axel moved to give Roxas a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever," Roxas dodged the kiss.

Axel sighed and jogged off, leaving Roxas to kick the pebbles around his feet. He waited for an hour as he pondered what his three companions could be up to and what could be delaying their return. He was getting bored and impatient when he saw Peter Pan flying towards him.

"Hey Roxas," Zexion changed back into his normal self and Roxas caught a glimpse of hope at the company.

"Where's Demyx?"

"Don't know. Where's Axel?"

"He went looking for you guys. He said to wait here and that he'd be back soon."

"When did he say that?" Zexion flipped his bangs into their usual place.

"About an hour ago." Roxas exhaled, losing the slimmer of hope he had just gotten.

"Great; that's comforting."

"Just be patient, they'll be back soon enough. Besides, I'm in no hurry to go clean the castle; not after Xaldin gets out of the bathroom and Lexaeus trashes the TV room."

"Good point."

"Did, did you hear that?" Roxas asked, summoning his keyblade after he heard footsteps in the near distance.

"Shh, someone's coming. What should we do?" Zexion whispered.

"Change into someone, we may need to fight." Roxas got into a fighting stance.

"Even if I change into someone from the organization and attain their weapons, I don't know how to use their power or magic." Zexion began to worry with his panic.

"Well it cant hurt, we don't have much….time." Roxas froze when a dozen pirates came their way with swords drawn.

"Intruders eh?" A pirate with a bandana on his head asked.

"Not for long." Said one with a wooden peg for a leg.

"Roxas?" Zexion asked, lost in the situation.

"Change into Demyx. Use the water from the ocean to drown them." Roxas spouted, getting the idea from the clear blue waters visible from the cliff they were on.

"I don't know how to use his magic!" Zexion reiterated.

"Just try something!" Roxas yelled, charging with his keyblade.

"Shit! Dance water, dance!" Zexion, now disguised as Demyx, strummed his sitar, as it was the only spell Zexion remembered. A wave of water came up and crashed on top of Roxas, leaving the pirates completely dry while Roxas was soaked and on his stomach.

"Sorry!" Zexion-Demyx called, wondering if he should try once more. Roxas stood up and could hear Demyx calling out his spell again, but this time the water hit the first half of the charging pirates, knocking them off their feet.

"Nice Zexion!" Roxas turned around to see two Demyx's, the real one obviously responsible for the accurate spell.

"Thanks Roxas." Demyx smiled, leaning on his sitar.

"There's still more." Zexion pointed, but when the three turned to see the rest of the pirates, they saw them running away from Axel's flames.

"Alright Axe!" Demyx cheered, pushing the heavy treasure chest back to the rest of the group.

"Roxas, open it." Axel commanded, and the blonde threw his keyblade up in the air, caught it, and pointed it straight at the lock.

"Woah, check it out!" Demyx lifted a handful of gold coins up and extended them to Axel. The redhead took them in his hands and slowly melted them.

"It's real; lets take it back."

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"I've don't this enough times. Xemnas may not look materialistic, but he can be."

"Axe, help me carry this will ya?" Demyx said, his voice straining as he attempted to lift the entire chest on his own.

"I'm sure Roxas could lift it," Axel smirked, trying to prove his point to his stubborn boyfriend.

"You sure? It's heavy." Demyx warned as Roxas rolled his eyes, marching up to the chest, rubbing his hands together. He grunted and dug his heels into the ground but couldn't lift it an inch off the ground.

"Guess you cant." Axel said, satisfied with himself and pushing Roxas out of the way so he could lift up the chest.

"On three," Demyx said, counting down before the two carried the heavy chest through a portal with the smaller two behind them.

A/N: So like I said before, I'm going back to my college dorm, boo the end of summer, but I'm not too sure if I'll have internet right away. So please bear with me in case it takes a few more days to post another chapter. I apologize in advance in case I cant upload again tomorrow. I've also been very sick, so it's hard for me to write and I don't have the time/energy to edit, so sorry again. Hope you all enjoyed another chapter and stay posted for the next one! KH lovin, happy reading,

3 Sarabellum


	21. It's Complicated

"You tested it right?" Saix interrogated Team one once they took the loot to the meeting room as instructed.

"Yes, it's real. Are you done now? I'm sure you'd like to fuck Xemnas just as much as we want to get the fuck out of here." Axel 's tired demeanor only increased the seriousness in his tone.

"Why you! You will pay for that remark! Get out of my sight!"

"As you wish," Axel waved and left the room with Roxas trailing behind him as quickly as he could keep up.

"That wasn't too bad," Demyx said to anyone who was listening among the four.

"You should teach me some of those spells; I felt so defenseless back there." Zexion said, grabbing Demyx's hand.

"Ha, you should teach Roxas too," Axel laughed and Roxas pulled out his keyblade and attacked from behind."

"Ow! What the fuck Roxas?" Axel rubbed his head in frustration and pain.

"You wana say that again?" Roxas stayed in his defense mode.

"Quite being an ass." Axel scoffed, walking on as the other couple stood in confusion.

"Quite making fun of me!" Roxas swung again, this time hitting Axel just below the knee and knocking him to the ground.

"If you want to fight, fight like a man and not from behind, although I know that's where you like it!" Axel grinned in a way that scared Roxas. "You think you're so tough because you can trip me when I'm not looking? Alright then, lets fight!" Axel opened a warp to the backyard and dragged all four through.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Roxas said, getting angry and wanting to be alone.

"Quit being a chicken!"

"Axel, don't do anything stupid." Demyx said, putting a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Whatever, he could use the practice." Axel folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" Roxas threw his keyblade at Axel, but Axel's chakram deflected it halfway and sent it back to hit Roxas in the stomach.

"You're the one attacking me, although I do remember you saying that you didn't want to fight." Axel gripped both chakrams tightly.

"Then stop pissing me off!" Roxas barked, feeding the anger in Axel.

"It's over Roxas. I'm done. We're….over." Axel turned his back and walked away, leaving Roxas behind in bewilderment.

"Wha-what?" Roxas asked, barely audible even to himself.

"Just give him some time, I'll go talk to him for you once he's had some time on his own." Demyx tried to remain positive, but the worried look on his face didn't help, and he and Zexion left Roxas to think alone.

"You think he'll be ok?" Zexion asked Demyx, turning around to glance back at Roxas.

"Yeah, I think so. I hope Axe is alright though." Demyx walked down a long corridor with his boyfriend beside him, his feet taking him to Axel's hall.

"Demyx?" Zexion stopped his boyfriend in the middle of the hallway, grabbing his hand and looking up into such mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Zexion could hear the sorrow in Demyx's voice and see the pain in his eyes. Demyx wore sadness on his face like a neon sign, since it stuck out so blatantly compared to his usual cheerfulness.

"You're thinking about your past with him, aren't you?" Damn, Zexion had read Demyx like it was a science book; easy and straight to the point.

"Maybe," Demyx didn't want to admit to his current boyfriend how he felt about his ex.

"You still love him, don't you?" Zexion needed to know, because all the guessing was getting to him.

"I love you Zexion!" Demyx shouted quickly, as if to prove it by the way he said it.

"And I love you, but you miss him. A lot. I can tell." Zexion looked up and down the hall, making sure that they were still alone.

Demyx shrugged, "He was the one who ended it, not me. I guess, I just still wish I knew why."

"You mean he never told you why he broke up with you?" Zexion didn't think it was like Axel to dump someone without a reason, especially someone as innocent and kind as Demyx.

"It's complicated." Demyx said, turning around when Zexion stopped him.

"Then tell me. As your boyfriend, I think I have a right to know why you still want to be with Axel."

"I didn't say I wanted to be with him."

"You didn't say that you're glad it ended either." Zexion was always quick to point things like that out.

"Well I'm not happy that I got dumped, but I'm happy that I'm with you. And that's the truth." Demyx moved Zexion's long straight bangs out of his face and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you Demyx, but I need to make sure that it's me you really want." Zexion didn't react to the kiss, but instead, looked aside.

"Why would I be with you if I didn't want to?" Demyx tried to make his stand obvious.

Zexion nodded, unable to argue with logic as clear as that.

"Lets' go to bed; I'm tired." Zexion gripped Demyx's hand tightly and pulled him towards his bedroom, in the opposite direction of Axel's.

A/N: So I know that this chapter was short but I had to spend 9 hrs in a car driving back to college, then I had to move in, so I'm pretty tired and sleep deprived and I apologize for the super short chapter. If you feel like you need more Akuroku, please check out my 3 chapter story No More Broken Promises! It shows Roxas in a different way than most fanfics, which is why I gave him a character that you'd probably find dislikable, but it's all part of the plan :P As for Axel, I gave him a more vulnerable character, so please keep in mind if/when you read my other akuroku that I gave them characteristics unlike the stereotypical ones they always have in most fanfics. I figured different is a good change.

Also, when this story ends, I will be posting a Cleon (Cloud X Leon, with Soriku, Akudem, and even TifaXYuffie…yeah that last one still makes ME wonder lol, but it works!) anyway, I already started the Cleon, so I will post it once this story ends while I work on its sequel, where I explain Demyx's and Axel's past and why the two broke up! So stay tuned for that too!

And to 18plusforme:

THANKS! I got the email about your review halfway through my never-ending car ride and it totally made my day! To me, getting positive reviews, or any review really, is like Christmas! Lol. I'm glad you like Zexion because he is one of my fav org 13 members, and I wanted to serve him justice as best I could. And I do agree, they are VERY hot pairings, I mean, that is why I chose them; as a yaoi fangirl, it's a pretty easy decision to make ;) AND, just for YOU, I will make that foursome happen in the sequel. Originally, he was with the three, making it a foursome, but I cut him out . So I will add him in the sequel for some super hot foursome awesomeness! (I hope my other readers like the idea, but if not, I know at least you and I will! Lol)

Thanks for reading and KH lovin!

3 Sarabellum


	22. We Gave It All We Had

"You ok kid?" Luxord asked, wandering through the backyard to get to his personally hidden wine cellar.

"I, I don't know." Roxas had been sitting in the same spot that Axel had left him in for nearly twenty minutes; silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Axel. He …broke up with me."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I, I don't know. We were fighting, but I didn't think he'd end it." Roxas remained emotionless.

"Hmm, well maybe some sparing or a duel will help clear your mind and adrenaline. C'mon, on your feet." Luxord snapped his fingers and Roxas lazily stood.

"Get your key." Luxord advised as he pulled out an ordinary looking deck of cards from his pocket. Roxas held his keyblades and nodded at Luxord, knowing that he needed the practice and the break from thinking about Axel.

Luxord threw three cards one after another and Roxas hit each one away.

"Good. Now, get ready." Luxord threw a couple dice out of his hands and they exploded just after Roxas jumped and dodged them. "Excellent. Keep it up." Luxord continued to help Roxas train through the afternoon until both were exhausted and sweating.

"You've gotten a lot better in just one day. You'll be the best in no time." Luxord exhaled.

"Thanks; I needed that."

"Anytime little man." Luxord gave a two finger salute and marched off to find his well deserved drink.

"Alright Roxas. Fight fight fight." Axel said from the steps on the porch where he stood leaning against a column, clapping sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Roxas said, furry returning to him with energy and strength.

"You did good." Axel said plainly.

"Good enough to kick your sorry ass." Roxas said, summoning his keyblade once more.

"I don't think fighting physically after we fought verbally is a good idea. Maybe next time." Axel turned around and felt a splash of water slap the back of his neck. "Huh?" Axel spun around.

"What did he say about attacking form behind?" Demyx asked Roxas, who was on his back and drenched.

"Demy? When you'd get here?" Axel smiled at the convenience of the timing of his arrival.

"Just in time apparently. Roxas here is a little cheap going for a low blow when your back is turned."

"He just never learns I guess." Axel stood by Demyx's side, each one holding their weapons.

Roxas stood slowly in intimidation, leaning on his keyblades and thinking of a way to get out of the situation he was stuck in.

"Don't worry, we'll get them." Roxas looked up behind his shoulder to see Marluxia, wielding his scythe with a fierce look in his eyes at Axel.

"Thanks," Roxas smiled up at his pink haired friend and got ready to attack.

Marluxia charged forward and when Demyx sent a wave towards him, he spun his scythe in a deadly circle in front of him, trying to push through the water. As he did this, Axel ran around him and tried to attack from behind Marluxia, trapping him between Demyx and himself, but in order to do that he had to get past Roxas, who was guarding Marluxia's backside. Axel ran with all the speed he had towards Marluxia and when Roxas met him halfway, Axel used his shoulder to nudge Roxas on his ass. Axel lit Marluxia on fire and when he yelled out in pain, Demyx splashed out the fire.

"Well that was fun, but maybe next time you should bring a partner against two fighters Marly." Axel chuckled, high fiving Demyx.

"We gave it all we had Axel. That would be enough for some." Marluxia turned to Roxas, who was still on the ground, and helped him up.

"Only when one's skills match his mouth." Axel said, eyes narrowing to Roxas.

"Alright, fights over. Let's just each go do whatever it is we need to do before this blows up." Demyx tried to calm everyone down.

"Fine by me." Axel said, warping away.

"Honestly Roxas you can do better, and I'm not talking about fighting skills." Marluxia began to walk off.

"Says the one that's only jealous." Demyx shouted, causing Marluxia to pause, then warp away.

"Look Roxas, I'm sorry I attacked you earlier. I just hate unfair fights. Anyway, I think you and Axel need to talk because I think you two really do belong together."

"Really?" Roxas asked, not sure of himself or Demyx.

"Yeah. Just give him some time and he'll calm down into a reasonable mood."

"Ok. Thanks Demyx."

"Sure Roxy." Demyx nodded and warped to Zexion's room.

Roxas knew he had to talk to Axel, but what he didn't know was what Axel would say, or if he would be willing to talk to Roxas at all. In order to pass time, Roxas decided to try to get through the maze, which shouldn't be as hard as it was for him last time since, after the last incident in the maze, Marluxia had to remove the fire resilient bushes and the warp block.

Roxas started off strong, but soon got disoriented in his directions as his mind wandered to thoughts of Axel and the fight they had.

"Stupid Marluxia!" Roxas heard a voice yell, knowing it was Axel's right away. He wanted to run towards the voice, but decided to wait and see if Axel would say anything else, plus he didn't know exactly how to get to Axel because he couldn't see through the walls of the maze.

"Why did I bother coming here?" Axel said and Roxas couldn't hear his footsteps, but could feel his presence on the other side of a wall. "Why did I break up with him?" Axel's body could be heard taking the fall to sit on the concrete floor and Roxas' heartbeat increased when he heard that question being asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Why was he being such an ass?" Axel spoke again, but this time it discouraged Roxas. "Fuck this, I need to get out." Axel's cloak could be heard rustling as he stood up and began walking off.

Roxas tried to find Axel, but the maze proved as challenging as Marluxia had always intended it to be. After several more minutes of pointless searching, Axel and Roxas met face to face, each coming from a different direction.

"Uh, oh." Roxas said after he nearly walking into Axel's tall body.

"You lost too?"

"Yeah. It's not that way."

"Damn, it's not that way either." Axel ran his gloved fingers through his hair and turned around to trace his steps.

"Can I go with you? I don't want to be alone." Roxas said, hoping it would sound to Axel the way he meant it to.

"Sure," Axel didn't turn to look at Roxas, but kept walking and did so in silence for ten whole minutes.

"If I stand on the top of the hedge I should be able to see the way out." Roxas proposed, breaking the long uncomfortable silence.

"Too dangerous."

"And attacking me with your spinning swords isn't?"

"Hey I can control those and you have a weapon too." Axel took Roxas' comment offensively.

"My point is, this shouldn't be any worse. Give me a boost." Roxas tried to climb and Axel intertwined his hands together, palms up as a stirrup for Roxas, who stepped on his hands and tried to touch the rim.

"Almost," Roxas stretched his fingers and Axel sighed just before placing a hand on Roxas' ass and pushing upwards. Roxas easily grabbed the edge and pulled himself on it.

"It's that way! We're almost there." Roxas put a hand over his eyes to see past the setting sun's glare.

"Good, now get down before you," Axel was cut short as a corner of the hedge snapped under Roxas' weight and the blonde collapsed on the other side of the wall, smacking the ground headfirst.

"Roxas!" Axel used his chakrams to cut away at the bush and made a hole where he hunched through to get to the wounded boy. "Roxas?" Axel took his ex in his arms and felt vulnerable at the sight of the beautiful passed out figure he was cradling. He warped Roxas to his room and placed him in his bed, tucking him in and taking a seat on the chair at the bedside. He knew that watching Roxas sleep would be dangerous for him, since Roxas looked so peaceful and lovable in the way that he would grip the corner of his pillow with one hand and place the other underneath the pillow. Or how he would drool slightly on the side whose cheek was rubbing into the pillowcase and how his legs would kick restlessly as he dreamt. Maybe it was how his long dark lashes would flutter lightly in his sleep as if he were trying to open them, or how his pink lips looked a bit more tender than usual, making them that more inviting.

"Roxas," Axel shook the sleeping boy's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Mmm?" Roxas stirred lightly.

"Roxas, wake up."

"What?"

"You fell and hit your head. You probably had a concussion, and I don't want you going into a coma."

"I'm fine, just tired." Roxas put a hand to his head as he sat up, wanting desperately to lay back down again.

"Well try to stay up for a little bit more alright?"

"Kay. Axe, can you get me some ice for my head?" Roxas rested his head against the pillow.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Axel warped away and returned, lifting up Roxas' head gently and placing the ice pack on top of the pillow before softly guided Roxas' head on top of it. "Better?"

"Mhm. But, now I'm cold." Roxas gripped the blankets and pulled them up high but shivered to encourage Axel to do what he wanted him to.

"Well that's natural since I just gave you some ice." Axel said as simply as possible.

"Do you think you could heat up my bed?" Roxas asked, wanting Axel to take it the way he made it sound.

"Alright." Axel put his hand on the mattress and slowly made it hotter.

"It's hot, not warm."

"Isnt that better?"

"Not really. Hot is when your body feels overly-heated. But warm is when it comes from inside and spreads all over."

"So how does one get warm?" Axel said, not knowing what else to say and growing a bit nervous at where this conversation was leading them.

"Like this." Roxas sat up and put his arms around Axel, who sat still for the first few seconds, but couldn't hold it in much longer and returned the embrace.

"Lie back down, you need the ice. I felt a bump on your head and it'll help with the swelling." Axel said, one hand behind Roxas' head and the other on his chest.

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"I don't was us to be over." Roxas said, turning to his side and giving Axel his shirted back.

"Me either Roxas."

"Then why did you break up with me?" Roxas turned to face Axel quickly.

"Why were you hitting me and yelling at me?" Axel asked calmly.

"Why were you insulting me?" Roxas threw his question at Axel.

"You hit me first, right when we got back!" Axel pointed out.

"No, you made fun of me at Neverland! With the chest!" Roxas corrected Axel.

"Because you were being stupid about trying to find Demyx and Zexion."

"See, you're doing it again! You keep putting me down when I'm capable of doing things just fine." Roxas wailed his arms out to his sides and back down, crossed in front of his chest.

"I didn't say that you weren't capable of finding them; I just said that it would be better if I went!" Axel leaned forward.

"Why? Because you're better than me?" Roxas scrunched his nose and leaned back with attitude.

"No, because I wouldn't want anything bad to ever happen to you." Axel placed a hand on Roxas' thigh and stared at it, waiting for Roxas to say something next.

"Why didn't you say it like that back then?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that I was being overbearing and overprotective."

"So acting like a jerk was a better alternative?" Roxas tried to make his point.

"You're right, and I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have demeaned you. I was wrong. But hitting me when I'm not even looking didn't help."

"Well how else am I supposed to feel when you treated me like shit?"

"I, I made you feel like shit?"

"Yeah! You insulted me like I meant nothing at all, like I'm worthless."

"You're not."

"Then why did you treat me that way?"

"I was angry that you kept attacking me."

"I just wanted your attention; for you to say that I'm not as bad of a fighter as you made it seem."

"You're not Roxas. You're a great fighter and an even better person. I'm sorry." Axel lowered his head in humility and Roxas was surprised at the action.

"I'm sorry too Axel."

"It's alright Roxas."

"So, now what?" Roxas asked, scratching his head.

"Get some rest."

"I cant unless you're with me."

"I'm right here."

"No, I mean, in bed." Roxas blushed.

"Scoot over then." Axel helped Roxas readjust and laid down by Roxas' side.

"I'm still cold."

"Take off your shirt." Axel instructed and Roxas did so, as Axel shed his shirt as well. Axel buried his face into Roxas' smooth stomach and put his hands up Roxas' tight back, heating him up inside and out.

"Mm, night Axe,"

"Night Roxy," Axel said, kissing Roxas' navel gently and both fell into a deep sleep.

Author's Note:

Ok So hopefully this long chapter makes up for the short one yesterday. There you have it, Axel and Roxas breaking up yet somehow still so close together. Predictions? Will they get back together? Or will the fighting only get worse?

TO ANYONE READING: I am really thankful to be getting all the emails about being favorited and tracked so thank you very much, I really am grateful. Also, I am pretty bored. So if anyone has a skype and wants to IM, message me! We can talk about fanfic, KH, yaoi, and maybe, you can even be credited for helping me get inspiration or ideas! O.o so if anyone wants to chat, send me a message or say so in a review and I will message you my skype name. Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr because I uploaded a soriku video on utube and will be making an akuorku shortly. If you don't have a tumblr but want to watch the video, just message me or ask in a review and I will send you the youtube link! Thanks! Happy Reading!

Dear 18plusforme: I agree, I could totally be friends with anyone who like KH and yaoi as much as I do, but you seem extra cool! Awww I feel so honored to be a rare favorite author! It is very much appreciated and I hope I don't disappoint! Yes, I like tension a lot, and drama, so I like to lead readers in one direction and then BAM turn things around. Some find it annoying and I understand, but personally, I like being kept on my toes when I read!

Kingdom Hearts Love to you ALL!

3 Sarabellum


	23. A Fitting Punishment

Author's Note: I just have to STOP you here to quickly share that THIS is perhaps one of my personal Fav chapters. Maybe not my #1 pick, bc I just couldn't decide, but this is high up there. We see Akuroku where they left off in the last chapter, cuddling (who doesn't love that? I mean seriously?) and we get to see Roxas punish Axel for some of the mistakes he makes. How hot is that? Roxy taking on that persona? Lol. And, there is another peek into Roxas' past which explains a lot more of the recent events in past chapters, so hopeful it clears up some behavioral tendencies we've been witnessing between this amazing couple! Hope you like it!

When Axel woke up, he could fell Roxas' fingers strumming through his red spikes and he nestled his nose further into Roxas' belly button, causing the young blonde to giggle and his stomach to vibrate, which increased the smile on Axel's face. Axel's nose began to itch, but when he was about to move his hand, he realized that he had one up Roxas' back and resting on the blondes' shoulder. His other hand was cupping Roxas' bare cheek, under his pants and under his boxers. Axel gasped and sat up.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine." Roxas smiled with a slight blush.

"I didn't know I had my hand there, I swear."

"It's ok, I don't mind." Roxas grabbed Axel's arm and tugged him down and Axel picked up on the not so subtle hint and lay back down again.

"I didn't, do anything else in my sleep, did I?"

"Why, are you scared you might have?"

"I just want to know." Axel returned his face into the curve of Roxas' stomach as the younger boy lay in a crescent shape.

"No, you just kept squeezing your hand."

"Which one?"

"The one on my ass, which by the way, is getting cold." Roxas smiled as he massaged Axel's hair and head.

"Oh, sorry." Axel said, putting his hands on the brim of Roxas' boxers to pull them up when he heard Roxas whimper. Axel chuckled, "Ok so you're cold but don't want your clothes?"

"Nope. No boxers."

"What do you want?" Axel traced his other hand in a circle on Roxas' shoulder.

"You." Roxas said, kissing Axel's head gently.

"Really?" Axel asked dramatically as he rubbed his palm all over Roxas' ass, his skin tight yet smooth, quivering at the touch like a virgin. "God I love that about you."

"What?" Roxas asked, nearly falling asleep in his bliss.

"Your skin. How soft your body is; how lithe and warm and responsive to my each and every touch, as if each time I touch you, it's for the first."

Roxas smiled, "That's how it feels to me."

Axel kissed Roxas' stomach multiple times, each kiss getting longer and sweeter and Roxas cringed his fingers inside Axel's hair at the tickling sensation.

"Kiss me?" Roxas asked when Axel's kisses on his stomach stopped. Axel sat up and leaned over Roxas, looking into the ocean-like eyes that Roxas blinked so innocently.

"Do you want a kiss, or to be mine again?" Axel's fingers danced teasingly over Roxas' nipple.

"Both!" Roxas said, bucking his hips upward to speed things up and because of the excitement the idea was giving him.

"Both? We sure are greedy aren't we?" Axel moved one hand to Roxas' hip and massaged it roughly.

"Axe, stop teasing! It isn't funny!" Roxas moaned.

"You want a kiss, to be mine, and you want me to stop? Hm, we are very very greedy indeed." Axel suspended his lips just above Roxas'; close enough to feel each other's breaths but far enough that when Roxas tried to lift his head to make their lips meet, he ended just short of reach.

"Axel!" Roxas whined more dramatically than Axel had ever witnessed, as if he were going to cry at any moment.  
>"What is it baby?"<p>

"Kiss me?"

"Or else?"

"Or else I'm guna cry just fucking kiss me already!" Roxas put his hands on the back of Axel's head and forced it down, smashing their lips together. Roxas could feel Axel smile as they kissed and when they broke the kiss for air, Axel laughed.

"Damn, that was hot."

"You shouldn't tease me like that!"

"I was starting to feel guilty, but I was just about to kiss you when you forced me."

"You should feel guilty! Asshole!"

"I'm sorry! Forgive me baby?"

"Hmm, I might have to punish you first,"

"Yeah, and what kind of punishment will I be getting my love?"

"I'm guna see how many spankings it takes to get your ass as red as your hair." Roxas grinned and Axel mirrored it.

"A fitting punishment. I can't wait to get started."

"Me either, so take off your pants, and your boxers."

"Oh, bare-bottom? That might hurt." Axel started shedding his clothes.

"I know, turn around." Roxas laid Axel's ass over his lap as the tall redhead was stretched on the edge of the side of the bed where Roxas was sitting, his own legs dangling over the end. "One, two, three," Roxas continued counting, spanking Axel roughly to get color out of the usually pale skin.

"Ah, ngh, Rox, Rox, gentle." Axel gripped the side of the headboard as he felt sharp slaps against his tight ass.

"Thirty four, thrity five."

"Roxy, you done?" Axel closed his eyes, his pleasure being replaced with tingling pain.

"Thirty eight. Hmm, looks pretty close to me." Roxas said, smoothing his hands all over Axel's sore ass. Axel turned on his side, trying to get a better look.

"Shit, it's really red."

"Well so is your hair."

"Thank god it's not any redder or else my ass would be in bigger trouble."

"Your hair is pretty, I love the color just the way it is." Roxas said, going on his side to be eye to eye with Axel.

"Thanks Roxy. I cant wait till your birthday, to give you twenty birthday spankings." At Axel's words, Roxas turned his back on him and curled up within himself. "Roxas? What's wrong?"

"I, don't want to think about birthdays." Roxas said, keeping his eyes closed and holding himself as Axel leaned over to peek at Roxas' state.

"Oh yea, I'm sorry, I forgot that everything happened on your birthday. Don't worry, we can talk about something else."

"It's not that. It's just; I, I think it explains why I've been so…bitchy lately."

"What is it Roxas?" Axel sat down on his overly red and overly sore ass and Roxas did the same, facing each other.

"Today was supposed to be my dad's birthday; he was going to take Ven and I on a fishing trip for the whole weekend. I was looking forward to it since we first planned it all those months in advance. I've never been fishing before and he was going to teach me and Ventus as we had our first camping trip. I wanted that more than anything for the months that I waited." Roxas hung his head low.  
>"Roxas I'm really sorry to hear about that. I know how it feels to have a promise not be delivered and to have your hopes crushed. I know I could never replace your family, but if you want, we can go camping and I could teach you how to fish. I know a great spot where we can go camping and fishing on an abandoned island, so we don't have to worry about outsiders. If you want, Demyx and Zexion could come too! Demyx is a lot better at fishing than I am, but I can still teach you if you just want it to be us. If you want to go that is, I understand if you don't want to," Axel exhaled as he finished his little rant, trying to cheer Roxas up as quickly as he could.<p>

"You'd do that for me?" Roxas looked up with watering eyes to Axel, who felt a sting at his heartlessness at the image before him.  
>"Yea, of course."<p>

"I'd love to. I've always wanted to learn how to fish and make a fire, with wood and not your magic. And I'm pretty sure I can feel Ventus telling me to go, like he wants me to."

"I'm sure he wants you to move on and experience all you can in life."

"Yeah, he would. You two would have been best friends, I just know it. Playing pranks on everyone, just having fun and enjoying life; you two are a lot alike. I guess that's one reason why I feel like we were meant to be; it's not about replacing him with you; it's that you help me accept his passing by providing the encouragement I know he'd give me if it were someone else I lost, and not him. Thanks Axel." Roxas hugged Axel and Axel held onto Roxas tightly.

"I guess it's safe to assume we're back together again?" Axel laughed lightly.

"Mhm," Roxas snuggled into Axel's chest.

"Too bad we took that nap earlier. It's nearly eleven PM and I'm not even sleepy."

"Really? I'm exhausted."

"Memories can be tiring, and you fell too. It's been a long day for you; for us."

"Why don't you go get some food, you must be hungry?"

"Just a little. Are you hungry?"

"No, just tired. I'll try and get some sleep and when you get tired, will you meet me here?"

"I promise."

"Can you tuck me in before you go? I can't sleep unless I'm with you." Roxas laid himself down and Axel bent over him, pulling up the blankets and patting them down on Roxas' body. He gave Roxas a deep kiss on the lips and a soft kiss on the forehead before warping away.

Author's Note: Ok, so personally I just had to put them back together. I like angst, I like drama and intense moments, but I LOVE Akuroku and just can't keep them apart permanently. So now we see some reasons as to why Roxas had been acting a little…childish. I don't want anything thinking that I hate Roxas or that I find him as annoying as he was being in the past few chapters; now that it's explained, I hope it makes more sense. Thanks for reading! THREE MOER CHAPTERS LEFT! (then the sequel :P)

Oh and I'm posting this early because I got NO sleep last night, I'm really sick and in a lot of pain, so maybe when I get back from doing stuff I don't want to do but need to get done for college, well, it would be nice to see some reviews to make my bad morning amazing; it can be about anytihng. A writer can dream, cant she?

Hehehe, Kingdom hearts Luv to all my readers!

3 Sarabellum


	24. Fire Guy & Water Boy

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" Demyx asked Axel when the pyro waltzed into the kitchen to find something quick to eat.

"Roxas' room."

"Really? You two ok?"

"Yea, we talked and hugged it out."

"Awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!" Demyx threw his arms around Axel to give him a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks Demy."

"So you two are back together right?"

"Yeah. Today was his dad's birthday, well, it was supposed to be. So he had a lot of underlying anger and bitterness that he subconsciously took out on me. But we both apologized and now things are as it should be. Oh, and he wants us to go fishing and camping; by 'us', I mean you and Zexion too."

"Wow! Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, should be." Axel took some cold pizza out of the fridge and was satisfied with that.

"Woah, who's that?" Demyx whispered when a tall thin man walked by the kitchen, following Siax down the west corridor.

"Dunno, must be that 'special client' that Xemnas was yapping about earlier." Axel walked out to the doorway to peer over the edge, dropping his pizza when he saw long straight silver hair carrying an even longer sword.

"Dude, its Sephiroth!" Demyx tried to stay quiet when the Somebody paused and turned around.

"Oh, I remember you two. Fire guy and water boy." Sephiroth said plainly.

"He remembers us!" Demyx smiled proudly.

"Demyx, he's an assassin, not some hot band member."

"You two are pathetic, just like half of this castle." Sephiroth smiled when Siax became impatient.

"Xemnas is this way, so if you want to get out of this 'pathetic castle', I suggest you follow me." Siax squinted his eyes with intimidation.

"Don't mock my words, elf." Sephiroth unleashed his sword from his sheath.

"Put it away, I don't want to go all Berserk on you. The moon shines bright tonight and my weapon thrives best on these nights. You're no match for all thirteen members; I say again, put it away and follow me." Siax turned his back on Sephiroth, who growled and did as he was told.

"Alright Siax!" Demyx cheered with a fist pump.

"Oh hey Siax, tell your loverboy that Demyx, Zexion, Roxas and I are guna go hunt Heartless all day tomorrow and tomorrow night. We'll be back sooner if we catch one." Axel called after Siax.

"Hah, you two hunting heartless? It's not as easy as it looks, why do you think I'm here?" Sephiroth scoffed.

"Puh-lease, if you can do it than I can in my sleep." Axel waved Sephiroth goodbye as he and Siax turned a corner.

"Axe? Are we really hunting Heartless tomorrow?" Demyx asked, throwing away the dirty pizza slice so Xaldin wouldn't spear them for messing up his kitchen.

"No Demy, we're going camping on Destiny Islands. Get some sleep then get packing!" Axel grabbed another cold pizza slice and went off, chewing as he talked and ran.  
>~<p>

"Roxy, you awake?" Axel whispered, tip-toing in his boyfriends room. When the blonde made no noise Axel assumed he wasn't.

"Ok Roxy, I'm just guna scoot in here." Axel got into bed, accepting the little room that Roxas left for him.

"Mmm?" Roxas stirred when Axel kicked him by accident.

"Sorry, just me."

"You're here?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I missed you."

"Aww, I missed you too."

"How come you left me?"

"You told me I could?" Axel asked himself and Roxas, confused but assuming that Roxas as tired as he sounded.

"Why would I tell you to leave, Ven?"

Axel froze; Roxas must have been sleep-talking. He didn't know if he should go along with it or wake him up, but his silence provoked Roxas.

"I've been so lonely since you left me. Mom and dad are gone too. Now it's just me."

"What about your friends?" Axel asked, remaining neutral in his personality split of who he was and who Roxas thought he was.

"Zexion is my best friend; Demyx is funny too."

"Is there anyone else?"

"Mhm, my Axel."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, but I miss you."

"It's ok Roxas. I miss you too, but everything's going to be ok. Go back to bed." Axel messed up Roxas' already messy hair and turned his back to Roxas.

"Night, Ven."

"Axe? When did you get back?" Roxas woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Late last night. How'd you sleep?" Axel was already sitting up in bed.

"Ok. I had a dream about my brother, but it wasn't bad like they usually are." Roxas squeezed the pillow under his head.

"Good to hear. Listen, Demyx and Zexion want to go fishing with us, so let's get packing." Axel slapped Roxas' ass to wake him up fully and get him out of bed.

"Where are we fishing?" Roxas pulled a duffle bag from under his bed.

"Destiny Islands. I know a secret spot that is always empty. It'll be perfect with the best privacy we can find."  
>~<p>

Author's Note: So I know this is a short chapter, but there are only TWO left after this! OMG, I'm so sad! Don't forget that when this one ends, I'll be posting a Cleon, so check that out while I finish writing the sequel to this ^_^ The Cleon has soriku and akudem, so there's lots of fun and humor!

Thanks for reading!

3 Sarabellum


	25. The Shadow of Paopu Boy

Both couples packed and warped to Destiny Islands, setting up tents on  
>a small tiny sized Island connected to the main island. The<br>mini-island had a few bushes and flowers and a tree who's branches  
>grew sideways, making a perfect bench. Axel made a fire pit with a<br>sand trench and Demyx began to teach Roxas how to fish.

"All right, Roxy!" Axel cheered when Roxas brought back his first  
>fish. "How do you want it cooked?" Axel asked, heating up the flames<br>while Zexion read a book on various herbs and native plants of the  
>island.<p>

After the four ate, they gathered around the fire to roast  
>marshmallows and tell scary stories.<p>

"All right who knows a good one?" Demyx munched on his burnt sugary treat.

"I do. It's called the Shadow of Paopu Boy." Axel began in a scary voice.

"Paopu boy? What could that possibly be about?" Roxas scoffed.

"It's about a boy who used to live on this island, before the  
>heartless scared everyone away. He lived a happy peaceful life like<br>anyone else would have if they lived on a nice calm island like this.  
>He was around fourteen and quite small, but he lived life without any<br>fears on this perfect little piece of land. But then, on the night  
>the heartless invaded, the night of a full moon, he transformed into<br>what we now know as the Shadow of Paopu Boy.

"You see, the heartless destroyed all the houses and people along with  
>the village, but that particular night, while the main land was<br>getting trashed, Paopu Boy was on this mini-island we're camping on.  
>He ventured here just to enjoy the nice sunset, but fell asleep and<br>when he awoke, everything and everyone he knew was slaughtered.

"At first he wanted to run back over the bridge to the main island to  
>try to save whatever could be left, but he soon realized that there<br>was nothing left to salvage. When he saw the corpses of his family and  
>friends, he burned with anger and rage that only drew the heartless<br>towards him. They pounced on him and attacked him, but he needed his  
>revenge, so he kept his heart strong and fought back as best he could.<p>

"The heartless took his legs and one of his eyes, but in the end, his  
>light drove them away, and for good. Now, none of the heartless ever<br>come here in fear that Paopu Boy will destroy them with his light. But  
>theres only one problem with that theory: Paopu Boy doesn't have a<br>heart to hold light; nor does he have a body to host a heart. When the  
>heartless attacked him, his blood was mixed with their black blood<br>that slowly corroded his body away and now, a shadow is all that is  
>left of him.<p>

"Every night he wanders the island to try to find remnants of his  
>village, and every full moon, he comes to this little island to try to<br>find a host for his heart where he can increase his revenge on any  
>being lacking hearts." Axel ended with a cruel smile that had Roxas<br>and Demyx shivering while Zexion tried to appear less than bothered.

"But, tonight's a full night," Demyx looked up at the moon and the  
>remaining trio followed his lead.<p>

"Yeah, and we don't have any hearts." Roxas put a hand on his chest  
>and tried not to look as scared as he really was.<p>

"It's just a story, lets try to get some sleep." Zexion suggested and  
>everyone nodded. Within thirty minutes, they were all snuggled in<br>their sleeping bags, each couple in a tent.

"Thanks Axel, for everything." Roxas inched his sleeping bag closer to Axel's.

"Don't mention it, it was my," Axel's words halted when a low  
>whistling noise was heard, followed by a crash.<p>

"What was that?" Demyx yelled from his tent and Axel got out from his  
>sleeping bag.<p>

"Don't go out there!" Roxas begged as Axel exited the tent and Roxas  
>followed cautiously.<p>

"You heard it too?" Zexion asked, also out of his tent.

"Yeah, it wasn't natural whatever it was." Axel heightened the fire to  
>scare away anything and anyone besides themselves.<p>

"I don't think I can sleep now." Roxas admitted, his night ruined.

"Me either." Demyx was standing in his sleeping bag by the others near  
>the fire pit.<p>

"Alright, we'll sleep under the stars and keep an eye and ear out for  
>whatever it was." Axel instructed.<p>

They worked hard to quickly take the tents down and arranged the  
>sleeping bags with Axel and Demyx at the ends and the two smaller boys<br>in the middle. Axel extended the fire pit to go completely around them  
>and put a spell on it so it wouldn't go out, grow, fade, or move<br>without his voice commanding it to do so. Within two hours, to all of  
>their surprise, they each fell asleep, until they heard the sound<br>again.

"Shit, there it is again!" Demyx shook fearfully in his sleeping bag  
>when the noise repeated itself.<p>

"Who's there?" Axel asked, standing up.

"Where's Zexion?" Roxas screamed and panic took over the remaining three.

"Zexion? Zexion!" Demyx yelled and  
>searched about wildly.<p>

"Oh god, no, no, no, no, no, oh god!" Axel put a hand to his head,  
>trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

"He's not here!" Roxas said, close to tears when he saw Demyx ready to  
>cry as well.<p>

"Where is he?" Axel asked Demyx.  
>"I dunno!" Demyx's voice shook and he tried to accept the fact that<br>his love was missing.

"Fuck," Axel heard a strange noise that sounded like a heavy bag being  
>dragged across sand that continued and grew as it did so.<p>

"What the fuck is going on?" Roxas put his hands to his head and  
>walked around in a small circle on top of the sleeping bag piles.<p>

"AXE!" Demyx pointed, frozen in fear as a wall of fire was put out  
>before them. This empty space void of fire shocked Axel.<p>

"There's no way that fire could disappear without me saying so!" He  
>pounded his temples roughly with his fists.<p>

"AHHH!" Roxas shrieked and the two older boys saw a legless figure  
>crawling towards them, dragging his stomach behind his clawing arms,<br>his body black and eyes yellow.

"Get away!" Demyx commanded, summoning his sitar.

"Demyx, no! He might know where Zexion is. Don't hurt him!" Axel tried  
>to calm his friend down.<p>

"He probably killed him and I wont let him get us!" Demyx strummed his  
>sitar loudly. "Kill water, kill!" Demyx sang authoritatively and Axel<br>raised the fire-wall to take the blunt blow of the crashing wave. When  
>the steam, fire, and water all faded away, the clear minds of the trio<br>returned.

"Is he gone?" Roxas coughed, trying not to inhale the leftovers of  
>Axel's and Demyx's science experiment that collided fire and water.<p>

"If not yet, soon." Demyx also chocked, inhaling small shallow breathes.

"Ugh my head."

"He spoke!" Roxas pointed to the shadowy figure who laid helpless on the ground.

"Where's my boyfriend you bitch?" Demyx pointed his sitar at the shadow.

"Demyx, it's me!" The shadow boy transformed back into Zexion.

"What the? No! How? What's going on?" Demyx fell to his knees, confused.

"Hahahaha, you should have seen your faces!" Axel rolled on the floor  
>holding his stomach, laughing.<p>

"AXEL! That's not funny!" Roxas stomped his foot down loudly.

"Zexy?" Demyx looked to his boyfriend with hurt watering eyes.

"Sorry Demy, but I couldn't help it. Please don't be too mad." Zexion  
>stooped down to hold Demyx.<p>

"You're such an asshole Axel!" Demyx said.

"I cant believe you'd do that to us." Roxas sat down, angry, arms  
>folded and eyes looking away from everyone else's.<p>

"Take the stick outa your ass and relax. It was just a prank." Axel  
>sat by Roxas, who scooted away.<p>

"I'm really sorry, Demyx." Zexion apologized.

"I guess it was a good prank. It's fine, just don't scare me like that  
>ever again. I was so terrified that I might have lost you." Demyx held<br>Zexion back.

"Roxas, I'm sorry alright? I just wanted to give you a night to remember."

"Whatever. Just, don't do it again. I'm tired." Roxas sighed. Now that  
>he knew that there was nothing that could hurt them on that island all<br>he wanted to do was sleep.

The four got back in their sleeping bags and Axel rekindled the fire  
>as they tried for round two at sleeping.<p>

"Goodnight everyone!" Demyx yawned.

"Night." Roxas answered.

"Nighty-night." Axel smiled into his pillow.

"See ya in the morning." Zexion sighed.

Author's Note: OMG This is the 2nd to last chapter! I'm so sad to see the end nearing, but I'm so happy that I have so many wonderful readers! Don't forget to keep an eye out for my Cleon, which I will start posting Saturday the 17th. Once all those chapters are up (1 per night) I will post the sequel for this, so please read my Cleon to get your fix of KH Yaoi fanfiction! Full of soriku and Akudem too! I also just started ANOTHER Akuroku today (not related to this storyline) so that will be coming up after the sequel is completed and fully posted. And like this fanfiction, all others will be a chapter a night, as best as I can. Thank you for all the love and support, they mean SO much to me!

3 Sarabellum


	26. Let Me Be Your Popsicle, please?

Author's Note: OMFG THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER :O ! Ok, sorry, please continue ^_^

Roxas tossed and turned in his sleep, not too surprised that his sleep  
>had been more impaired that he would have liked, but frustrated just<br>the same. He looked at Axel, who was dead asleep, and when he turned  
>to face the other way, something caught his eye. The small fire that<br>Axel rebuilt could not drown out a small light in the near distance.

He strained his eyes to focus on two small yellow circles that grew by  
>the second. He panicked and looked down at his side to see Demyx<br>drooling on his pillow. He sighed a sigh of relief when he didn't see  
>Zexion's head on his pillow, laughing at how he probably wanted to try<br>for one more scare of the night. He laid himself back down, calm and  
>confident in his theory until he bumped into something on his right,<br>and with Axel being on his left and Demyx being too far away, Roxas  
>became suspicious.<p>

He pulled back Zexion's sleeping back, speechless to find Zexion's  
>sleeping body deep within the warm safety of the sleeping bag. When<br>Roxas looked back to where he last saw the yellow circles, his mouth  
>dropped when they were still there, but much closer, bigger, and this<br>time, blinking.

"Axe, Axe!" Roxas whispered harshly.

"Hm?" Axel fidgeted restlessly.

"Warp me the hell out of here!" Roxas screamed, waking everyone up.

"Huh? Whats going on? HOLY fucking shit!" Demyx panicked when he too  
>saw the yellow eyes and could feel Zexion shaking paralyzed beside<br>him.

"Get me outta here!" Zexion yelled, causing Roxas and Demyx to scream  
>and run around in a state of utter chaos.<p>

"This cant be happening to me right now." Axel said, too tired to be scared.

He opened a portal and everyone rushed through it carrying whatever  
>was within arms reach. They landed in Axel's room and piled all the<br>recovered items in a corner and they all smashed and crashed on Axel's  
>bed.<p>

"Were you trying to kill us?" Roxas asked as they all tried to fall  
>asleep once more.<p>

"No." Axel responded, half awake.

"Then why would you take us to a haunted island on the worst night  
>possible?" Zexion argued against Axel.<p>

"I didn't think it was real. I made it up last time I went there."

"With who?" Demyx asked, not knowing the pyro had traveled there  
>before that night.<p>

"With Saix. We had a mission there a long time ago. It was both of our  
>first times there and I thought it would be fun to see him scared."<p>

"Did it work?"

"Not really. We never saw him because he isn't real and we left first  
>thing that next morning. I haven't been there since, and I swear on my<br>life as a nobody that I made the whole thing up. It's bullshit."

"Then what did we see Axe?" Roxas wanted to know the truth, he  
>wouldn't be able to sleep without it.<p>

"The first time was Zexion. But just now, I have no idea. It's not him  
>though, it's not possible."<p>

"Axel, we all saw him. He has to be real. Maybe you heard that story  
>when you were a baby and don't remember. Either way, he's real and I'm<br>never going back there ever again."

Demyx pulled Zexion closer to him, all four boys scrunched and  
>squeezing to fit onto the large bed not large enough for all of them.<p>

"Do, do you think he's real?" Axel asked Roxas quietly as the other  
>couple drifted off to sleep.<p>

"He has to be. There's no other way to explain it. Let's just try to  
>sleep. I'm so tired and I just want to fall asleep in your arms."<br>Roxas held onto Axel as the elder of the two doubted himself and what  
>he believed about the nights events.<p>

Meanwhile…..  
>"How was your private mission?"<p>

"It was a success, Superior." Saix smiled as he crawled into Xemnas' bed.

"Good to hear. That's the last time those four lie about going out to  
>help catch heartless just as an excuse to get away from here. We all<br>have to live here with each other and suffer equally." Xemnas held  
>onto Saix's hips as he was being straddled by the blue haired man.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure they won't ever go back to that island. They were truly  
>frightened, I wish I had recorded their faces and screams."<p>

"Hmm, that would have been amusing to watch over and over again.  
>Perhaps to play for all when they do something stupid, which should be<br>when those idiots wake up."

"Oh, I agree. They can't keep themselves out of trouble. I mean, who  
>would believe a story so preposterous about a half-bodied shadow boy<br>who ate a Paopu fruit and used its power of light to destroy  
>heartless?"<p>

"Axel should stay away from a career in writing." Xemnas laughed.

"Superior?"

"Yes Saix?"

Saix leaned down to kiss his silver haired boyfriend on the lips,  
>ready to speed the night up a notch. "Let me be your popsicle, please?"<p>

Le End!  
>AN: OMFG THE End! Ahh, so sad it's here! I feel like I should say more, but I really don't know what else to say other than THANK YOU for reading and please don't be shy and feel free to review or message me any opinions. I feel so sad that this finally came to its end, BUT there will be a sequel, as promised ^_^ so I guess it's not completely over ;)

Thanks again for reading and Kingdom Hearts Love to you all!

3 Sarabellum 


	27. Popsicle's to Butterflies

Ah! I am lying! This is NOT an extra chapter to Let Me Be Your Popsicle, as you may have originally guessed. This is just a way to remind anyone and everyone that the sequel, Butterflies, is now FINALLY UP! I will be posting nightly, or as best/close to nightly as I can.

So, if you are interested, please, pretty please, check out the sequel, as I wrote it with all of you in mind. Every time I got an email about this story being favorited or added to some kind of list, it sincerely made my day and it encouraged me to make a sequel, in hopes that the same will occur again. =)

So if you're feeling generous, feel free to follow the sequel and maybe, just maybe, write a lil review if you have the time as I begin to post more and more chapters? Hehehehe ^_^

Thanks for all of the advice, reviews, and love!

Kingdom Hearts Love to You from Me

Heart, Sarabellum


End file.
